


Одержимость

by lazy_gemini, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Historical, M/M, Masturbation, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_gemini/pseuds/lazy_gemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: «С самой первой встречи, с того незабываемого дня в Эдемском саду, Кроули понял, что он буквально одержим. Звучит безобидно для демона, быть одержимым. Не такая уж это и трагедия. И Кроули согласился с этим, если бы не одно «но». Причиной его одержимости был ангел».
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Эдем и что было после

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Имя Кроули авторским произволом не изменяется с самого Эдема, в начале упоминается Змей.  
> Примечание 2: Частично отвечает заявке: «Хочется побольше о встречах Кроули и Азирафаэля в прошлом, ну, и о том, как они выполняли задания друг друга».

_6000 лет назад_

С самой первой встречи, с того незабываемого дня в Эдемском саду, Кроули понял, что он буквально одержим. Звучит безобидно для демона, быть одержимым. Не такая уж это и трагедия. И Кроули согласился с этим, если бы не одно «но». Причиной его одержимости был ангел.

Едва Кроули увидел его снизу, стоящего высоко на белокаменной стене, он сразу почуял неладное. Сердце вдруг бухнуло в грудную клетку с такой силой, что Кроули приложил ладонь к груди, с силой растирая кожу. Человеческое тело было непривычным. Его реакции — малоизученными. Что означало такое его поведение, Кроули не знал. Но уже догадывался, что ничего хорошего.

Он не сводил взгляда со стоящего на стене ангела. Ветер трепал его белые одежды, но сам он стоял без движения, только крылья его подрагивали. Даже отсюда Кроули видел, как тот был напряжен. Кажется, ангел был чем-то взволнован. Если Кроули правильно истолковал язык его тела. Он был всё ещё досадно неопытен во всём, что было связано с человеческим телом, но намеревался быстро наверстать.

Недолго думая, он принял змеиную форму и пополз вверх по отвесной стене.

Заговорить с ангелом, попытаться поддеть и немного подразнить, заодно выпытав причину волнения, — вот и всё, что задумывал Кроули, когда снова перекидывался в человеческий облик и расправлял крылья за спиной. (Да, Всевышняя не задумывала людей с крыльями. Но не прятать же их, раз они имелись у всех ангелов? И демонов, разумеется). Ну, возможно, ещё и поделиться своими сомнениями, если его захотят слушать. Но на это Кроули почти не надеялся.

Но с первых же секунд разговора он понял, что его план с треском провалился.

Все его подначки стекали с ангела, как с гуся вода. Его ирония принималась им за чистую монету, так что Кроули даже стало неловко продолжать разговор в том же духе. Он невольно разоткровенничался с ангелом. И огрёб за свой несдержанный язык.

Оказалось, он был прав, ангел был и в самом деле не на шутку взволнован. Оказалось, дело было намного серьезнее, чем он предполагал. Это существо умело искренне сопереживать и сочувствовать. Оно умело не подчиняться приказам свыше! А ещё оно могло так улыбаться, что Кроули немедленно ощутил, как земля уходит у него из под ног.

Сердце снова повторило тот же фокус, что и давеча внизу, под стеной, и Кроули чуть рефлекторно не перекинулся в змеиный облик. Он с трудом перевел дыхание, но отвести глаза от ангела оказалось намного сложнее. Его лицо так и притягивало к себе взгляд Кроули. Почему-то ни один другой ангел прежде не вызывал у Кроули такого неконтролируемого желания улыбаться. Его губы сами предательски растягивались в непрошенной счастливой улыбке, хоть держи их пальцами!

А то, что улыбка была вызвана именно счастьем находиться рядом с этим ангелом и смотреть в его глаза, Кроули понял очень быстро.

Глупое тело совсем разошлось. Сердце после того, как стукнуло со всей силы в ребра, вдруг начало колотиться, как сумасшедшее. Воздух вокруг, внезапно ставший влажным и потяжелевшим из-за намечающегося дождя, словно отказывался проходить в лёгкие, и Кроули невольно задышал ртом. Так вышло ещё хуже, потому что у него немедленно закружилась голова.

Ох, человеческое тело определённо было создано Всевышней в наказание людям. Но почему от этого должны были страдать ангелы и демоны, чьи астральные тела вообще не имели ничего общего с обычной материей? Но так уж повелось, что на Земле их нематериальные тела вынуждены были помещаться в человеческую оболочку. Разве что крылья оставались неизменными, потому что человеческое тело не предусматривало крылатой версии.

Кроули вдруг ощутил, что до дрожи хочет протянуть руку и коснуться плеча ангела. Почувствовать тепло его земного тела. Проверить, насколько гладка его кожа. А змеиная натура ещё и нашептывала ему, что неплохо было бы его ещё и обнюхать. И именно из-за абсурдности и неуместности последней мысли, Кроули не смог воспротивиться ей и невольно потянулся ближе к ангелу.

А эфирное создание, видимо, расценило это движение по-своему. И молча накрыло его своим белым крылом, спасая от припустившего вдруг дождя.

Кроули даже замер от неожиданности. Он взглянул вверх, туда, где капли дождя постукивали о жёсткие белые перья. Потом перевёл взгляд на ангела.

— А я ведь до сих пор не знаю твоего имени, — произнёс он, как заворожённый рассматривая его улыбчивое лицо и сияющие глаза.

— Азирафель, — был дан ему ответ.

И тогда Кроули понял, что у его одержимости теперь есть имя.

...

Много позже, после возвращения из Ада, куда он был вынужден спуститься с докладом, Кроули, спрятав мешающие ходьбе крылья, бродил под стеной осиротевшего Сада в надежде снова встретить ангела.

Напрасно он, заслоняясь рукой от палящего солнца, вглядывался вверх. Стена была пуста. Ни одной фигуры наверху. Песок у стен Эдемского сада не хранил ни одного следа, кроме отпечатков собственных босых ног Кроули. Но и те уже начал заметать ветер.

Идея была, несомненно, идиотской. Искать здесь ангела было бесполезно. Но Кроули отважно спихивал всю вину за неё на своё несовершенное земное тело. Он не мог перестать думать об Азирафеле, а его тело не могло перестать странно себя вести.

Только глупый человеческий организм мог выдавать такой набор реакций на одну только мысль о том ангеле. Например, дыхание Кроули всегда неизменно учащалось. Сердце в груди снова начинало выделывать странные кульбиты. Ладони почему-то ощутимо увлажнялись. Но самое удивительное происходило внизу живота.

Думая об одной-единственной встрече с Азирафелем, Кроули невольно начинал представлять ангела во всех подробностях. Он вспоминал его улыбку, его сияющие глаза, мягкие черты лица и тела, вспоминал, как ветер трепал полы его одежд, и снова видел белое крыло над своей головой.

И тело его немедленно отзывалось странным ощущением в паху. Ему становилось непривычно горячо, и эта реакция Кроули, определённо, нравилась. Он даже намеренно несколько раз проверил, начиная думать об ангеле в разгар дел (например, несомненно важным делом было лежать под финиковым деревом и дремать в полуденный час). И каждый раз получал одинаковый результат. Приятное тепло разливалось по телу, сосредотачиваясь по большей части в паху. Сладкая дрожь время от времени пронзала его, заставляя напрягать мышцы и вытягиваться в струнку. И от этих ощущений делалось сразу одновременно и хорошо, и очень томительно.

Жаркое чувство нарастало, дыхание учащалось, внизу наливалось тяжестью и крепло. Тогда Кроули начинал вертеться на своём не слишком удобном ложе (как правило, состоящем из сухой травы и камня в изголовье), пытаясь найти позу, в которой жаркая пульсация внизу живота приносила бы меньше неудобств и больше наслаждения. Он повернулся на живот и от безысходности подался бёдрами вперёд. Его мгновенно окатило волной такого острого удовольствия, что всё тело будто прошило насквозь молнией.

Изо рта Кроули невольно вырвался вздох, больше от удивления, чем от наслаждения. И он немедленно повторил движение и снова поймал огромное удовольствие. Тогда он стал двигаться уже более осознанно и размеренно и чуть не закатил глаза от того, что это приятное чувство, как оказалось, нарастало с каждым движением и становилось всё острее и острее. В конце концов тело, независимо от желания Кроули, вдруг само выгнулось, из груди вырвался хриплый стон, и внизу стало очень жарко и влажно.

Кроули сел, опираясь спиной о шершавый ствол пальмы, затылком прислонился к дереву. Глаза открывать не хотелось, дыхание его было прерывистым. Но на губах уже играла довольная улыбка. Такого с его человеческим телом ещё не происходило, но Кроули уже нравилось. И он был намерен повторить, и, скорее всего, не раз.

...

Он всё ещё не пытался отходить далеко от Сада, кружил вокруг, высматривал до боли в глазах, не мелькнет ли в высоте белый хитон, не покажется ли островерхий кончик крыла.

Кроули облюбовал себе крохотный островок зелени среди пустыни, окружающей Сад. Здесь из-под земли бил родник, и буйная зелень так разрослась вокруг источника, что надежно скрывала Кроули от посторонних глаз. Не то, чтобы он опасался, что на Земле окажется кто-то из посланников Ада. Он был единственным демоном, отправленным сюда. Но всё же демон, с замиранием сердца выслеживающий ангела... Что-то подсказывало Кроули, что Ад не одобрил бы такого поведения.

Как бы то ни было, этот крошечный оазис у стен Эдемского сада стал первым местом на Земле, которое Кроули мог бы с уверенностью назвать своим домом. Днём он дремал, укрывшись от жаркого солнца в тени финиковых пальм. Вечерами бродил под стенами, в тщетной надежде встретиться с ангелом или хотя бы найти его следы. А ночами...

Ночами он разглядывал звёзды и продолжал те приятные эксперименты с телом, которые скрашивали ему ожидание и доставляли столько приятных ощущений.

Его тело, будучи человеческим, всё же являлось сосудом для сверхъестественного существа, наделенного демонической силой. Поэтому ему не требовались ни еда, ни питьё для поддержания жизни. Ему и дыхание не было необходимо, но Кроули полюбил земной воздух и его запахи, и с наслаждением вдыхал и выдыхал его, с удовольствием используя эту функцию организма.

И несмотря на то, что поддерживать тело пищей ему не требовалось, Кроули стал находить особую прелесть в питье. Он приникал губами к прохладному источнику и с наслаждением пил, ощущая, как чистая вода струится по подбородку, стекает с кончиков пальцев, освежает, увлажняет его тело изнутри и снаружи.

Источник образовывал небольшую запруду, и жаркое солнце днём прогревало в ней воду до самого дна. Кроули полюбилось сидеть в этом неглубоком водоеме, скинув темную хламиду. Его завораживала текучесть воды. Он зачерпывал полные ладони, любовался стекающими сквозь пальцы струями, брызгал себе в лицо. Он погружался в воду целиком, ложась на дно и задерживая дыхание, и мог до получаса, а то и больше не поднимать головы над поверхностью. Длинные волосы, словно змеи, колыхались вокруг его лица, мягко касались кожи, и эти прикосновения почему-то напоминали ему о перьях ангела.

Собственно, образ ангела никогда не выходил у него из головы. Поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что тело Кроули моментально отозвалось уже знакомой реакцией. Внизу жарко запульсировало, захлестнуло горячей волной. Кроули закрыл глаза под водой, откинув голову назад. Рыжие локоны метнулись, сплетаясь и тут же разлетаясь снова. А рука Кроули будто сама спустилась по животу ниже и накрыла ладонью источник его возбуждения.

Перед веками будто вспыхнула зарница, из-за прикосновения пальцев, сжавших пульсирующий орган, в животе словно лопнула натянутая до предела струна, и Кроули невольно сделал глубокий вдох...

И немедленно закашлялся, сел в воде, согнувшись, отплевываясь, и одновременно безумно хохоча. Его новое открытие обрадовало его, несмотря на горящие огнём лёгкие, полные воды. Оказывается, рукой доставлять себе удовольствие было намного проще и приятнее.

Через несколько недель Кроули вынужден был признать, что его надежда снова встретить здесь ангела совсем истаяла. Он со вздохом оглядел небольшой участок зелени с родником в центре. Он прикипел к этому месту, но пора было покинуть его. Кроули одернул на себе чёрную хламиду и зашагал босиком по песку, не оглядываясь.

...

Поселение, в котором обосновалась большая семья первых людей, он нашёл довольно скоро. Но Кроули не спешил выходить к ним. Он затаился меж камней и стал наблюдать.

Люди пасли скот, копались в своём огороде, носили воду из колодца, доили коз, пряли пряжу, сидя на порогах своих жилищ. Кроули с любопытством рассматривал всё, что они делали. Он почти забыл о цели своего прихода.

Из Ада его отпустили обратно на Землю с приказом сеять семена зла, смущать умы людей и прочее в тех же напыщенных формулировках. Но истинной целью его прихода к людям было стремление найти ангела. Он знал, что Азирафель, если он ещё на Земле, должен находиться рядом с людьми, распространяя свою благодать, побуждая их к хорошим делам, зароняя в сердца семена... добра? Кроули пока ещё плохо разбирался в тонкостях работы ангела.

Он следил за поселением целый день, но ангел так ни разу и не показался. Возможно, его здесь и не было вовсе? Кроули снова испытал обидное разочарование. Он сидел среди остывающих в ночной прохладе камней, укрытый сумраком, и размышлял, где теперь продолжить поиски. Вдруг до его слуха донесся шорох подошв. Кроули замер и тут же услышал тихий шепот. Голос принадлежал не ангелу и обращался тоже не к Кроули, так что демон чуть не выдал себя огорчённым стоном. Но его не расслышали, потому что у груды камней, где нашёл себе убежище Кроули, началась тихая возня. Он навострил слух.

— Тише ты, — шипел один голос. — Услышат!

— Не могу больше ждать, — с придыханием отвечал второй. — Я весь день смотрю на тебя, и сердце в груди так и скачет, как сумасшедшее. Знал бы ты, с каким трудом я доживаю до ночи!

«Что-то знакомое», — подумалось Кроули. Он заинтересованно стал слушать дальше.

— Я тоже, я тоже, — поспешно согласился первый голос. — Но осторожнее, молю! Вдруг кто заметит?

Здесь Кроули услышал шорох ткани, и снова второй голос, в котором уже явно читались нетерпение и еле сдерживаемая страсть.

— Дай же обнять тебя скорее, любимый. Снимай быстрее свои одежды.

Раздался такой вздох, что терпение Кроули исчерпалось, а любопытство превысило все мыслимые пределы. Он осторожно потянулся и выглянул между камней. Острота его зрения не менялась ни днём, ни ночью. Его глаза отлично видели как при свете солнца, так и при тусклом мерцании луны и звёзд. Его взору открылась интересная картина.

Прямо перед ним были двое человек. Они оба были потомками первого мужчины и первой женщины, и Кроули, кажется, видел обоих сегодня днём. Хотя, людей в поселке было немало, и он мог ошибаться. Самое любопытное было то, что они делали.

Один мужчина нетерпеливо выпутывал из складок хитона другого. При этом первый дышал очень громко и часто (такое дыхание тоже было очень хорошо знакомо Кроули) и беспрестанно касался губами губ второго. Кроули так заинтересовался, что невольно подался ближе.

Губы мужчины были настойчивы, скоро на теле второго, казалось, не останется ни одного места, где бы они не коснулись обнаженной кожи. Второй мужчина откинулся спиной на камни, издавая такие сладкие стоны, что у Кроули мурашки побежали по спине.

— Как хорошо, — шептал он. — Как я люблю, когда ты так неистово целуешь меня, любимый мой. Твоих поцелуев так не хватает мне днём. О, они сводят меня с ума!

Кроули задумчиво дотронулся кончиками пальцев до своих губ. Надо же, человеческое тело, оказывается, таило в себе столько сюрпризов... Он никогда не думал, что губами можно целовать (вот как это называется!) губы другого существа. И, судя по этим людям, этот процесс должен быть очень приятным.

Он снова выглянул из-за камней и вдруг увидел такое, о чём точно никогда не мог помыслить всеми теми одинокими ночами, проведенными в оазисе. Люди умели его удивлять.

Первый мужчина вдруг встал на колени перед вторым, совсем уже разомлевшим от его поцелуев. Он гладил его живот, потом бедра, потом возложил руки на его чресла (Кроули закивал, это ему было знакомо), а потом вдруг приник губами к члену и взял его в рот.

Если бы оба любовника не были сейчас так увлечены, они бы непременно заметили их невольного наблюдателя. Потому что Кроули в этот момент практически подскочил, еле успев подавить возглас изумления. Он поспешно снова спрятался за камнем, время от времени бросая беглый взгляд на происходящее перед ним.

Мужчина, стоя на коленях, ублажал губами, языком и руками второго. И тот издавал хотя и приглушенные ладонью, но такие страстные звуки, что Кроули впервые позавидовал кому-то из людей. Их было много. Он был один.

Кроули на минуту отвлекся от любовников. Он унесся мыслями в мечты. Оказывается, вдвоем изучать возможности человеческого тела было, судя по этим двоим наслаждающимся людям, тоже приятно. Жаль, очень жаль, что Кроули некому было предложить попробовать разделить поцелуи на двоих.

Разумеется, он первым делом стал думать об ангеле. Он вспоминал его губы, тонкие, розовые, подвижные в разговоре, расслабленные в молчании, сложенные в улыбку. В своих дерзких мечтаниях он тянулся к Азирафелю, нежно обхватывал ладонями его лицо, приближал свои губы к его губам...

Кроули почувствовал, как снова разливается жар в паху, и с болезненным стоном сжал колени. Эхом ему вторил стон человека, который, очевидно, получил сейчас намного больше удовлетворения, чем Кроули.

Люди, так же шепотом переговариваясь, торопливо оделись и ушли. А Кроули до рассвета просидел, незаметный, в груде камней. И всё, что было сейчас в его распоряжении, — всего лишь одно воображение.


	2. Крылатый змей

_Юж. Америка, 4000 лет назад_

Следующая встреча с ангелом состоялась спустя очень долгие годы.

Кроули то болтался по Земле, то спускался в Ад, отчитываясь о проделанной работе. Новые знания, полученные им о людях, пригодились впоследствии не раз. Кроули быстро понял, что не только он мог быть одержимым страстью. Люди оказались даже более падкими на телесные удовольствия, чем он сам. Ничего не стоило подтолкнуть их к действиям, нашептав, например, о том, как много теряет жена, дожидаясь мужа-пастуха с дальнего пастбища, когда в соседнем доме живёт красавец-кузнец. Или поговорить по душам с томным юношей, не решающимся признаться не только объекту своей страсти, но и самому себе, что нет ничего плохого в желаниях тела. И если он жаждет любви с другим юношей, то пусть действует смело.

Это была работа, и Кроули выполнял её блестяще. Но сам оставался одинок, и среди людей, всё более расселявшихся по долинам, он чувствовал своё одиночество всё острее.

В Аду была пропасть демонов. Но Кроули сторонился их. В его мечтах до сих пор жил ангел, и изгнать его оттуда у него не было сил. Он горько усмехался, видя, как падают в объятия друг друга люди — мужчины и женщины — которых он искушал, но ночи самого искусителя оставались одинокими. И он привычно ласкал себя руками, лёжа на постели где-нибудь на постоялом дворе, мечтая о том, что оставалось далеким и недоступным.

Вторая встреча с ангелом произошла неожиданно. Кроули сначала заметил толпу и направился к ней. Люди вели животных к огромной лодке, установленной почему-то на вершине холма. В другой раз Кроули непременно бы заинтересовался этим событием, но сейчас глаза его выделяли из серой толпы только белое пятно — его ангела. (На вопрос: “Почему его?” — Кроули, однако, не смог бы ответить, не смутившись).

Азирафель стоял спиной к нему, и Кроули снова, как и в первую встречу, сразу понял, что ангел чем-то озадачен. Пусть его крылья на этот раз были спрятаны от людских взоров, но Кроули был уверен, что сейчас они точно так же подрагивали бы от волнения, как и тогда, на Эдемской стене.

Да что говорить про ангела, если сам Кроули отчетливо понимал, что выпусти он сейчас свои собственные крылья, они бы затрепетали сейчас отчаяннее, чем у самой быстрой южной птички колибри.

Он ещё не успел подумать: ни как начать беседу, ни о чём говорить с ангелом, а ноги уже сами несли его в толпу. Сердце безудержно колотилось, разгоняя по телу кровь, и Кроули буквально чувствовал, как она вскипает в его венах, приливает к щекам, бурлит и бушует в нём.

Он не видел Азирафеля так долго... Имеет ли демон право признаваться ангелу, что скучал? Глупый вопрос. Может ли заключить его в объятия при встрече, хотя бы дружеские (о страстных Кроули оставалось только мечтать)? Этот вопрос был ещё более безрассудным. Но, несмотря на очевидность ответа, рука Кроули будто сама потянулась и коснулась плеча Азирафеля.

Он подошёл слишком близко... Кроули сам уже понял, что подошёл чересчур близко, потому что оглянувшийся на прикосновение Азирафель выглядел немного смущенным и удивлённым.

— Привет, Азирафель!

О, и тон он выбрал слишком развязный для того, кто не видел случайного собеседника больше тысячи лет. (Разумеется, это для ангела он был случайным, а для Кроули Азирафель казался уже самым близким существом на свете). Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тепло и свет ангела тянули к себе, как магнит. Его присутствие опьяняло не хуже тех напитков, что люди научились варить и подавать в тавернах. Кроули чувствовал себя безмерно счастливым, хоть и несколько лихорадочно перевозбужденным этой внезапной встречей.

Он всё тянулся к нему, старался заглянуть в лицо, высмотреть в глазах ангела ответ, не дававший ему покоя. Помнил ли о нём Азирафель? Несомненно, помнил и даже сразу узнал. От этого открытия улыбка сама собой заиграла на губах Кроули. Вопрос, скучал ли ангел по нему, был гораздо важнее, но Кроули боялся искать ответ на него.

Он вдруг понял, что уже некоторое время стоит и молчит, просто рассматривая ангела и упиваясь его обликом. Азирафель, конечно, нисколько не изменился. Он был всё тем же средоточием тепла и света, его глаза так же сияли. Удивительный цвет был у его глаз. Они казались прозрачными, как вода, но в правом глазу рядом со зрачком таилось крохотное тёмное пятнышко. Оно озадачивало и притягивало к себе взгляд. Кроули моргнул, обратив внимание теперь уже на выражение лица ангела. Оно казалось более хмурым, чем он запомнил в прошлый раз. Возможно ли, что ангел был наказан за отданный пламенный меч?

Кроули немедленно поинтересовался, на что получил поспешный ответ:

— Нет! Всевышняя никогда не упоминала о нём.

Тогда чем же был опечален ангел? Его тоскливое выражение сбивало с толку, расстраивало Кроули. И, когда ангел объяснил ему причину своего волнения, Кроули невольно поёжился, глядя в небеса. Так вот какая судьба ждала людей, что давали ему кров? Они все погибнут. Кроме горстки человек на вершине холма. И завсегдатаи в таверне, и кузнецы, и пастухи, и пахари, и их жены. Все те, с кем успел поработать Кроули, и те, кого он ещё не пробовал искусить. И их дети, и их стада, их верблюды и козы...

Первые капли дождя застучали по пыльной земле. Кроули невольно пригнул голову. Ему, конечно, вспомнились и первый дождь, и Эдемская стена, и белое крыло над головой. Жаль, сегодня ангел не торопился выпускать крылья и спасать от дождя приблудившихся демонов.

Рыжие длинные пряди постепенно намокали. Люди разошлись по домам, не зная ещё, что не переживут этот день. Азирафель виновато взглянул на Кроули, и у демона заныло в груди. Пора прощаться, но так не хотелось отпускать ангела. Когда они увидятся снова? И настанет ли вообще этот момент?

Кроули жадно смотрел на него, стараясь сохранить в памяти каждую чёрточку. Азирафель неловко махнул рукой и отправился к вершине холма. Демону же места в ковчеге не полагалось. Кроули смотрел ангелу вслед, пока белый силуэт не скрылся в лодке, в которой немедленно задраили все входы. Вода струилась по лбу, заливая глаза, туманя зрение. Она пропитывала потяжелевшие складки одежды. Волосы липли к лицу, и Кроули устал откидывать их за плечи. Дождь усиливался, скоро вода лила уже сплошной стеной, и ковчег на холме стал почти неразличим. Пришло время покинуть и это место.

Кроули переждал Потоп за далеким морем. На той земле, где обитали люди, не успевшие ничем насолить Всевышней. Неожиданно для себя он провел в тех горах больше времени, чем рассчитывал. У этих людей было интересно. Они были любопытны, они живо интересовались им, подходили к нему, спрашивали, откуда он, почему у него такая бледная кожа и жёлтые глаза. Многие пытались потрогать его волосы, восторгались их цветом и называли его сыном огня. Кроули не возражал. Из чистого озорства он показал разок свои крылья, отчего люди впали почти в священный экстаз. Он превращался на их глазах и в змея, развлекаясь от всей души. А люди называли его богом и поклонялись ему.

Поначалу это забавляло. Сравнение с богом и льстило ему, и пугало одновременно. Но Всевышняя не торопилась карать заигравшегося демона, и Кроули с лёгкостью задержался в гостеприимном краю ещё не на одну сотню лет.

Он рассказал всё, что запомнил о быте людей, среди которых жил до того, как волны Потопа смыли их с лица земли. О земледелии, о скотоводстве, о выделке металлов. В ответ ему приносили дары. В основном, золото и еду. Но иногда приходили и жрецы или жрицы. Они предлагали себя, и были так искренни в своём стремлении воссоединиться с крылатым богом, принести ему удовольствие, что он не мог отказать им.

Кроули открывал всё новые грани возможностей своего человеческого тела. Теперь для него оставалось всё меньше тайн. Процесс его заинтересовал. По правде сказать, соитие ему безмерно понравилось. Он полюбил брать пылких и страстных жрецов, приходящих в его храм (да, он жил в храме, и этот факт его немало забавлял). Их крепкие руки жарко обнимали его спину, мускулистые тела дрожали от страсти, покрывались потом, блестящим в свете масляных ламп.

Он полюбил гибких и стройных жриц, громко стенающих под ним, или же, оседлав его сверху, задававших свой темп бешеной скачке. Женщины привлекали его, их тела были ему в новинку. Кроули из любопытства небольшим усилием превратил своё тело в женское. И остался в нём надолго, изучая его и получая новые виды наслаждения от соития как с жрецами, так и с жрицами.  
Но Азирафель всё равно не шёл у неё из головы. Одержимость ангелом и не думала оставлять Кроули, она вспоминала о нём каждый день. Что стало с Азирафелем после Потопа? Где он обитает теперь? Не вернулся ли на Небеса? По-прежнему ли помнит её?..

Теперь, когда Кроули узнала больше о том, какое удовольствие приносит соитие двух тел (ну, хорошо, иногда трёх и больше), она не могла остановиться представлять себе ангела в очень смелых мечтах. Будучи до сих пор в женском теле, Кроули воображала, как Азирафель медленно приближается к ней. Его руки избавляют её тело от одежды. Губы целуют её уста, шепчут её имя, пальцы зарываются в волосы. Они падают на ложе, и Кроули теряет голову от ощущения тяжести тела ангела над собой, от его тепла и сводящего с ума запаха. Азирафель входит в её тело плавно, мощно, и Кроули тягуче стонет. Они движутся в такт, и ноги Кроули обнимают талию ангела, и им обоим так горячо, так хорошо, так сладко...

После таких мечтаний Кроули стала отправлять жрецов и жриц восвояси. Они всё равно не могли выместить образ Азирафеля у неё из головы. Он снова вернулся в мужское тело, но тоска по ангелу накрывала его с каждым днём всё сильнее. В конце концов Кроули понял, что не может больше оставаться здесь, в своём храме, в роли поддельного бога.

Он созвал людей к подножию ступенчатого храма и выступил с прощальной речью. Он призвал их жить дальше, помнить его и оставаться самими собой. И не смог удержаться и пообещал, глядя в их погрустневшие лица, что однажды ещё вернется к ним. Хотя сам очень сомневался в этом.

— Мы будем помнить тебя, Крылатый Змей! — попрощались с ним люди, и Кроули покинул их.


	3. Вечер в таверне

_Иерусалим, 33 год н. э._

Но как бы ни стремился он к ангелу, как бы ни старался найти его, он помнил, что он демон. И должен выполнять работу, иначе Ад начнет интересоваться, почему не поступают новые отчеты. А когда Ад интересуется тобой... лучше не допускать такого, одним словом.

Поэтому Кроули, наскоро разобравшись в изменениях в мире, наставших после Потопа, с головой окунулся в работу. И сам не заметил, как пролетели годы.

Следующая встреча с ангелом произошла опять на холме. Кроули снова обитала в женском теле. И снова, как перед Потопом, их встреча случилась среди толпы людей.

Кроули пришла сюда проводить в последний путь человека, к которому успела немного привязаться. Она провела с ним довольно много времени, они много беседовали, много видели вместе, и Кроули не солгала бы, если бы назвала этого человека первым своим другом. До этого она и не знала, что демон может испытывать такой вид привязанности, как дружбу, особенно к людям. Она многое показала этому человеку, но, кажется, научилась от него ещё большему, чем могла дать сама. Поэтому стоять здесь и смотреть, как жестокий металл гвоздей вонзается в его плоть, накрепко прибивая его к кресту, было больно.

Какой ущербный демон! Так переживать из-за страданий какого-то человека. Кроули было и тошно, и мучительно одновременно. И тут её сердце снова затрепыхалось в груди: Азирафель стоял в толпе, глядя на казнь. И снова был опечален. Кроули горько усмехнулась. Встретятся ли они когда-нибудь при менее печальных обстоятельствах?

Она подошла к Азирафелю. Радость от встречи с ним гасилась из-за скорбного повода, по которому оба оказались здесь, на вершине этого холма. Но всё же Кроули не могла не отметить, как участился её пульс, как сильно забилось сердце, как вдруг стало трудно вздохнуть от нахлынувших эмоций. Она справилась с волнением и обратилась к ангелу.

Азирафель, похоже, не удивился. Кроули, стоя за его плечом, искоса рассматривала ангела. Она освежала в памяти дорогие черты, которые хранила в сердце всё это время. Ей безумно хотелось снять с ангела его головной убор, провести рукой по светлым волосам, узнать наконец, такие ли они мягкие, как казались Кроули. Она хотела припасть губами к его лицу и сцеловать эту хмурую складку меж его бровей, забрать её себе, развеять грусть ангела.

Наверное, это очень плохо для демона — мечтать об улыбке ангела, обращённой к ней? Кроули готова была признать себя очень плохим демоном, лишь бы увидеть, как глаза Азирафеля снова искрятся радостью, а губы улыбаются ей, для неё одной. Но не стоило забывать, что Кроули была одержима ангелом, а одержимый демон способен и не на такие глупости, верно?

После того, как всё закончилось, на землю опустились сумерки. Ангел и демон в безмолвии спускались с холма, отстав от основной толпы. Молчание было тягостным. Они оба всё ещё переживали события сегодняшнего дня, и Кроули снова думала о том, что опять приходит время расставаться. Ангелу нечего делать в компании демона, верно? Но она не могла заставить себя распрощаться с ним.

— Эй, ангел, — как можно беззаботнее начала Кроули. — Не желаешь пропустить кружечку? Думаю, нам обоим не помешает. Я знаю хорошую таверну в городе. Частенько сиживала в ней... с ним.

Сказала и внутренне замерла. Застыла. Ноги продолжали шагать, глаза — смотреть, а сердце — больно колотиться под рёбрами. Но внутри Кроули обмирала от ужаса: а если ангел не согласится? Ведь это первый раз, когда Кроули звала его куда-то. И ни один нормальный ангел не должен принимать предложение демона вкусить вместе с ним пищи и вина.

Но Азирафель неожиданно принял её приглашение. И Кроули от неумеренной радости чуть не выпустила крылья. Плохой демон, очень плохой. Неосмотрительно так вести себя, даже если восторг переполняет тебя с головы до ног и грозится вырваться, как извергается обжигающая лава на склоны вулкана.

Она не помнила, как дошла до таверны, как садилась на потёртый ковер у низкого стола. Не помнила, как наполняла из кувшина свою кружку. Она смотрела на ангела, не в силах отвести глаз. Она не хотела упускать ни одного мгновения, пока находилась рядом с ним. Хотела наслаждаться каждым его взглядом, запоминать любое движение бровей, мимолетный жест рукой и ловила каждое слово, вылетающее из его губ. Он смотрела в его светло-серые глаза и тонула бы в них, если бы взгляд не цеплялся каждый раз за крохотный тёмный островок в его правом глазу, спасительный, как клочок суши в бескрайнем океане.

Азирафель всё ещё хмурился, но хмель постепенно делал своё дело. Его лоб разгладился. В глазах заискрилась ещё не улыбка, а только её тень, но этого хватило Кроули, чтобы мысленно растаять, как тает кусочек льда, вытащенный на солнце. Она поймала себя на том, что впервые видит ангела, сидящего за столом, вкушающего земную пищу. Еда была простая и сытная — горячие лепёшки, бобовая похлёбка, немного овощей и фруктов. Кроули почти ничего не ела, потому что была занята тем, что, открыв рот, наблюдала, как ест ангел.

Крамольная мысль мелькнула в её голове: должно быть, вся еда была придумана на свете только для того, чтобы ангел мог насладиться её вкусом. Потому что иначе как наслаждением нельзя было назвать блаженное выражение, появившееся на лице Азирафеля, когда он отправлял в рот очередной кусочек хлеба, со вкусом пережёвывал, глотал. Затем подносил к губам ложку с чечевичной кашей, открывал рот, медленно погружал в него ложку, чуть ли не закатывая глаза от удовольствия. Как пил из своей кружки, с довольным видом облизывая потом увлажнившиеся губы.

Кроули уже готова была зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть эту картину, будоражащую её воображение, но, с другой стороны, она готова была убить на месте любого, кто посмел бы помешать ей смотреть во все глаза на это зрелище. Она распалялась всё больше, потому что ангел, насытившись, теперь занялся фруктами. И видеть, как Азирафель бросает в рот зёрнышки граната, было выше её сил. Потому что эти грешные зёрна оставляли на его пальцах потёки красноватого сока, и ангелу, конечно, не пришла в голову иная идея, кроме как слизывать эти капельки, не задумываясь о том, какую реакцию вызывают у демона, сидящего напротив, эти бесхитростные движения.

Кроули забыла, как моргать, и, похоже, в ближайшее время могла забыть и о дыхании. Она шумно втянула воздух через нос, когда Азирафель оставил в сторону блюдо с гранатовой кожурой. Ангел закончил своё искусительное действо, пусть и нечаянное, но, тем не менее, прицельно сразившее Кроули наповал. Она с трудом восстанавливала дыхание и, сидя на пятках, невольно ёрзала по ним промежностью. Она уже забыла, когда в последний раз имела близость хотя бы с кем-то. Женское тело, в котором она сейчас находилась, просто пылало от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Она чувствовала такую горячую влажность между ног, что чуть не стонала от нестерпимого желания.

Ангел между тем выглядел просто невероятно. Щёки его порозовели после сытного ужина и выпитого вина. Он склонил голову и слегка улыбнулся собеседнице, отчего Кроули почти затрясло.

— Спасибо за приятную компанию, Кроули, — произнёс Азирафель дружелюбно.

— Угу, — только и смогла выдавить в ответ Кроули, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать себя в руках. Ох, почему ангел был так потрясающе красив в эту минуту?

— Я так и не смог понять, почему ты сменила своё имя. Признаться, я привык к нему.

— Привык? — переспросил Кроули с недоумением. Она ещё ни разу не слышала, чтобы Азирафель обращался к ней по имени в их немногочисленные прошлые встречи.

Румянец на лице ангела стал ещё гуще, хотя минуту назад в это было невозможно поверить. Он смущённо отвёл глаза, и Кроули чуть не кинулась его умолять снова повернуться обратно. Лишиться возможности видеть глаза ангела было невыносимо. Она взяла себя в руки и ответила как могла невозмутимо:

— Я слишком долго была Змеем, пусть одно время и крылатым... Я сменила имя, чтобы напомнить себе, что всё меняется, и не стоит зацикливаться на чём-то одном всю жизнь.

«Только ты не меняйся, Азирафель!» — хотелось воскликнуть Кроули. «Впрочем, меняйся, сколько тебе угодно! Ты мне будешь нужен всегда и в любом виде».

Они недолго беседовали в тот вечер. Кроули терялась и путалась в словах, по большей части лишь восхищённо пожирая глазами Азирафеля и наблюдая за каждым его движением. А ангел, видимо, не доверял демону, и не спешил переходить грань вежливой отстраненности. Хотя глаза его так и блестели, а взгляды, бросаемые исподтишка, были такими заинтересованными, что Кроули кидало в жар только от одной мысли, что Азирафель мог понять, что испытывает сейчас запертый в перевозбуждённом человеческом теле демон.

Они скомкано распрощались, и Кроули поспешила в свою комнату. Задвинув тяжёлый засов, она в изнеможении упала на своё ложе, состоявшее из соломенного матраса, укрытого козьей шкурой, и набитой шерстью подушки. Она откинула плат, покрывавший её голову, и тёмно-рыжие пряди свободно разметались по подушке.

Ангел ушёл, а перед её глазами всё ещё стояло его лицо. И сомкнуть веки совсем не помогало. Образ Азирафеля, казалось, выжгло на сетчатке, и избавиться от него можно было только лишив Кроули жизни.

Её тело вытянулось на матрасе, а колени согнулись. Рука скользнула под темный край одежды. Кроули откинула назад голову, закрывая глаза. Дыхание стало шумным и таким горячим, что опаляло её же губы. Пальцы ласкали тело, принося желанное облегчение. Через несколько минут она вздохнула и повернулась на бок, подложив руку под голову. Разрядка немного успокоила тело, но разум был по-прежнему одержим. Кроули провалилась в сон, и всю ночь ей снился Азирафель, его улыбка и его пальцы, ласкающие её тело.


	4. Разговоры о поэзии

_Рим, 41 год_

Ад отправил его со следующим заданием в другую местность. В Риме было тесно, шумно и очень многолюдно. В городе царили вечный праздник и вечный бардак. Кроули не понравился Рим. Он снова сменил тело на мужское, и, поняв, что отвык от него, поначалу чувствовал себя некомфортно и срывал своё раздражение на всём, что подворачивалось под руку.

Поэтому, неожиданно увидев здесь Азирафеля, Кроули сперва так опешил, что по инерции огрызнулся и на него. И только с запозданием понял, что ведь это объект его одержимости, его страсти стоит перед ним. Такой же, как и всегда, белокурый, состоящий из одних мягких черт, одетый по римской моде. И улыбчивый. Такой улыбчивый, что от одного взгляда на его лицо Кроули почти терял рассудок.

Они сидели в одной таверне, потом сменили её на другую и беседовали, как ни в чём не бывало. Будто не прошло восьми лет, и они только вчера расстались после сытного ужина с чечевицей и гранатами, чтобы на следующий день возлечь за стол с блюдом, наполненным свежими устрицами.

Азирафель непринужденно разлегся на ложе перед небольшим столиком, сразу же завладев кубком с вином.

— Ужасно жаркий день сегодня, — промолвил он, обмахиваясь свободной ладонью.

В руке, что опиралась на подушку ложа, он держал кубок. Кроули сел на второе ложе, и, поглядывая искоса на ангела, быстро вспомнил, что значит быть в мужском теле. Возбуждение пришло быстро и ожидаемо после того, как Кроули насмотрелся на поглощающего пищу ангела. В паху запульсировало, и Кроули постарался непринужденно закинуть ногу на ногу, чтобы не выдать себя.

Азирафель с неожиданным участием в подробностях расспрашивал его о работе, а потом поделился подробностями о своём задании. Кроули, уже не пытаясь прилечь на ложе, озадаченно рассматривал ангела. Внешне он, казалось, не изменился, но что-то неуловимо новое мелькало в его выражении лица. Возможно ли это, не кажется ли Кроули? Азирафель стал относиться к нему с большим участием и теплотой?

Это открытие так поразило Кроули, что он не донёс до рта очередную устрицу, щедро политую лимонным соком. А Азирафель между тем продолжал свой разговор. Речь шла о поэзии.

— Ты не поверишь, Кроули, — рассуждал он, теперь уже более охотно и часто употребляя его имя, хотя всё равно иногда путался и называл его по привычке Змеем. — Римская поэзия удивительна! Возможно, римлянам не хватает глубины и тонкости, коими отличались произведения греческих поэтов, но зато их чувственность и неприкрытая прямота искупают эти недостатки с лихвой.

— Чувственность? — кислым тоном переспросил Кроули, всё же сумев расправиться с устрицей. Только разговоров о чувственности ему сейчас не хватало. Он и так уже слишком хорошо чувствует близкое присутствие Азирафеля, спасибо этому телу.

Азирафель вдруг сел и положил ладонь на стол. Его пальцы легли в такой опасной близости от руки, державшей кубок, что Кроули вздрогнул. Тысяча маленьких Кроули в его голове моментально закричали: «Накрой его ладонь своей!», но демон только мотнул головой и неторопливо, как мог, поднёс кубок к губам. Он не почувствовал вкуса виноградного вина, но это движение немного помогло ему унять волнение.

— Римские поэты воспевают эротизм, — говорил Азирафель, — и это прекрасно! Ещё никогда люди не бывали так искренни в изображении своих чувств! И я просто в восторге от этого, Кроули, — тут ангел взглянул на своего собеседника и, видимо, неверно оценил выражение его лица. Он поспешил добавить:

— Я говорю сейчас, как ангел божий. В том смысле, что мы, ангелы, рождены для того, чтобы чувствовать любовь, и местная поэзия восхищает меня именно с этой точки зрения. Она вся про любовь.

— Про любовь, — эхом откликнулся Кроули, глядя на Азирафеля, и ясно осознавая, что взгляд его сейчас наверняка выглядит затуманившимся. Ангел, рассуждающий о любви, бил не в бровь, а точно... назовём это «в сердце».

— Вот Плавт, допустим, прямо говорит, что для любви, для чувственной её стороны в особенности нет никаких препятствий. Никто не запрещает человеку любить!

— Повезло людям, — негромко заметил Кроули. А сам лихорадочно думал в этот момент: «Зачем он это говорит? Что он хочет этим сказать?».

Но Азирафель продолжал, скорее всего, не расслышав его:

— А Лукреций? Кроули, ты знаком с сочинениями Лукреция?

— Боюсь, что нет, — хрипло отозвался Кроули. Он постарался придвинуться ближе к столу, потому что возбуждение стало уже мучительным, и Азирафель нисколько не помогал ему своими разговорами о любви и чувственности.

— Это большое упущение, — с лёгкой укоризненной улыбкой ответил ангел. И вдруг, откинувшись на своём ложе, вдохновенно продекламировал:

— Это Венера для нас; это мы называем Любовью,  
Ибо, хоть та далеко, кого любишь, – всегда пред тобою  
Призрак ее, и в ушах звучит ее сладкое имя.  
Но убегать надо нам этих призраков, искореняя  
Все, что питает любовь, и свой ум направлять на другое,  
Влаги запас извергать накопившийся в тело любое,  
А не хранить для любви единственной, нас охватившей,  
Тем обрекая себя на заботу и верную муку.

Кроули в ужасе уставился на Азирафеля, не веря своим ушам. Ему не послышалось? Ангел в самом деле только что сказал ему, что неразборчивые связи предпочтительнее, чем сохранение верности одному возлюбленному? Разве ангелам подобает вести подобные речи? Или это Кроули плохо разбирается в ангелах?

Азирафель между тем аккуратно осушил свой кубок и помахал рукой слуге.

— Азирафель... — решился спросить Кроули. — Для чего ты... с какой целью... зачем ты читаешь мне эти стихи?

Азирафель невозмутимо взглянул на Кроули поверх кубка, снова услужливо наполненного расторопной обслугой.

— Исключительно в целях ознакомления с образчиками поэзии римских авторов, — проговорил он, и отпил глоток вина.

— Э-э… И ты разделяешь точку зрения этого... как его...

— Лукреция? Как сказать, Кроули. Ситуации ведь бывают разные. Можно рассмотреть, к примеру случай, когда возлюбленные хранят друг другу верность, пока некие условия вынуждают их быть в разлуке. Но оба знают, что разлука будет недолгой, и они скоро воссоединятся. В этом случае я категорически не согласен, что им следует «извергать запас влаги» в любое подвернувшееся тело.

Кроули при этих словах поперхнулся вином и закашлялся. Азирафель вежливо подождал, пока он отдышится, и продолжил:

— Но можно взять и другую ситуацию. Если влюбленных разлучает не столько расстояние, сколько обстоятельства... Традиции, обычаи, запреты, принадлежность к разным сословиям... Они страдают, мучаются, но объективно не могут быть вместе...

— Тогда что? — воскликнул Кроули и даже привстал на своём ложе, не в силах унять охватившее его волнение.

Азирафель поболтал вином в своём кубке. Потом поднял взгляд на Кроули и ответил, пристально глядя прямо в его лицо.

— Тогда имеет ли смысл мучиться, Кроули? — тихо спросил он.

Кроули медленно сел обратно на своё ложе.

— Мучиться точно бессмысленно, ангел, — проговорил он, тоже невольно понижая голос. — А вот любить... Любовь всегда имеет смысл. Я так думаю.

Азирафель вдруг неожиданно рассмеялся, рассеяв тягучее напряжение, повисшее в воздухе между ними.

— Кроули, мой дорогой, похоже, теперь ты украл мою фразу. Это ведь ангелам положено рассуждать о любви, а не демонам.

— Считай, что я просто вернул долг за устрицы, — усмехнулся Кроули.

Но этот разговор потом очень долго не шёл у него из головы. Вернувшись в свою комнату на втором этаже гостевого дома, Кроули сначала быстрыми и яростными движениями разобрался с терзавшим его весь этот вечер возбуждением. Бессильно откинувшись на подушки, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове всю их беседу. Любовь. Какое громкое слово. Должно быть, Азирафель прав. Демонам ли рассуждать о любви? Разумеется, нет.

И всё же одержимость Кроули ангелом не ослабевала. Напротив, после встречи с ним в Риме и двусмысленного разговора о поэзии, она лишь окрепла и полностью завладела его существом.

Кроули снова спускался в Ад, потом опять возвращался на Землю с новым заданием. Искушал, подталкивал к греху, внушал крамольные мысли, исправно посылал отчеты руководству, а голова его была занята мыслями об ангеле.

За несколько лет непрерывных размышлений Кроули наконец пришёл к следующим выводам.

Вывод первый, очевидный. Чувства Кроули для Азирафеля не тайна (и, возможно, никогда ею и не была). Этот вывод нанес небольшой удар по его самооценке, так как Кроули был уверен, что лучше владеет собой. Но с другой стороны, он был даже рад, что ангел оказался таким проницательным. Чем меньше недопонимания — тем меньше недоразумений между ними. Ну, а с третьей стороны, он может и заблуждаться. Весь этот загадочный разговор о поэзии мог быть простым совпадением.

Вывод второй, неутешительный. Чувства самого ангела к нему (Кроули имел все основания надеяться, что это не ненависть, а также что угодно, но только не равнодушие. На что-то большее надеяться не хватало даже его дерзости) были всё ещё неясны. Но сам Азирафель, похоже, считает их запретными, и Кроули вынужденно соглашался с ним. Ни о каком открытом выражении чувств между ангелом и демоном и речи быть не может. Нет. Исключено. Точка.

Вывод третий, странный. Ангел своими словами практически выдал ему индульгенцию (много позже, примерно в начале XI века, Кроули подскажет, как использовать эту же концепцию одному епископу... и не его вина, что идею Кроули со временем извратят до ещё одного способа получения финансовой выгоды для церкви). Говоря точнее, это были слова римского поэта. Но Азирафель прямо дал ему понять, что с ангелом ему не светит никаких отношений (как будто Кроули когда-либо смел о них мечтать!), и практически подтолкнул его в постель кого-нибудь из смертных (или других демонов? Нет, спасибо).

Отсюда напрашивался четвертый вывод: Азирафель вовсе не испытывал чувства ревности. И сразу же пятый: оказывается, его испытывал Кроули.

Ведь если рекомендация Азирафеля найти утешение среди других людей подходила для Кроули, то разве не работала она и в обратную сторону тоже? Если ангел не мог позволить себе, не навлекая кары Небесной, сблизиться с демоном, то он вполне мог завести отношения с другим ангелом... Ну, или в виду того, что единственным ангелом на Земле оставался сам Азирафель, он мог попытать счастья с людьми.

Уже безо всяких выводов Кроули вспомнил годы, проведенные на другом материке. Годы, когда его называли богом, и каждый день на его ложе ночевал кто-то из его собственных жрецов или жриц. Кроули не испытывал тогда к ним ничего, кроме благодарности. Он был неопытен и наивен. А они научили его получать наслаждение от слияния человеческих тел. Сейчас же Кроули закрыл лицо руками и мучительно застонал.

Способен ли демон испытывать жгучий стыд? Возможно, да, если ты плохой, неправильный демон.

Может ли демон испытывать муки ревности? Безусловно, это хорошее, правильное чувство для демона. Тогда стоит поставить вопрос иначе: имеет ли право демон ревновать ангела? Да, если ты никудышный демон, признай это.

Кроули невольно подставлял в воображении вместо себя Азирафеля, и почти видел, как нежные руки (женские или мужские, неважно) ласкают на мягком ложе его, ангела, обнаженное тело. Как Азирафель закатывает глаза от наслаждения, протяжно стонет, размеренно движется в том особенном сладком ритме, после которого в теле остаются лишь приятная усталость и нега.

Представлять ангела с другими было саморазрушительно. Но Кроули раз за разом болезненно ковырял эту рану, не давая ей зажить. Ещё никогда его одержимость не причиняла ему столько терзаний.


	5. Чёрный рыцарь

_Уэссекс, 537 год_

Он почти обрадовался, когда очередное задание забросило его из тёплых южных земель на сырой и промозглый остров посреди холодного моря.

Он совсем отвык от холода, обитая последние столетия в жарком климате, жители которого не знали, что такое снег. Он постоянно мерз, вечная сырость раздражала его. В болотистой местности даже костры не удавалось разжечь без применения чуда, и он никогда не мог толком согреться. Но несмотря на подобные неудобства, Кроули был им даже рад. Потому что они отвлекали от мыслей об ангеле.

Хотя, если уж признаваться самому себе, помогали они меньше, чем он надеялся. Кроули всё равно не мог не думать об Азирафеле. Не мог не вспоминать его взгляд, его улыбку, все слова, что он говорил. Он не мог не представлять его каждую ночь, лёжа у еле тлеющего костра на привале, пока его люди были заняты лошадьми или стояли в карауле.

Его задача на этом острове была простой и ясной: сеять зло, подбивать на беспорядки, препятствовать восстановлению мира в этих краях. И Кроули считал, что вполне успешно справляется со своим заданием до тех пор, пока одним прекрасным вечером...

Сегодняшним вечером он, как обычно, накрылся широким плащом, спасаясь не столько от холода, сколько от лишних глаз. Правда, Кроули был уверен, что в этих промозглых болотах не было ни души, кроме него самого, его оруженосца (которого он сейчас отослал чистить и полировать доспехи) да небольшого отряда его верных головорезов, расположившихся у своего костра поодаль. Он просунул руку под плащ и неторопливо стал водить пальцами по напрягшемуся члену.

Кроули уже забыл, когда в последний раз имел связь с человеком, привыкнув обходиться своими силами. После встречи с Азирафелем в Риме что-то изменилось в нём и в его отношении к ангелу. Одержимость никуда не делась, она лишь укрепилась. Но вот былая лёгкость, с которой он прежде делил свою постель с людьми, испарилась, словно по волшебству. На замену уверенности в правильности его выбора пришло вечное сомнение. И ещё постоянная, не отпускающая ни на миг мысль о природе его чувств к ангелу... О, да будут прокляты все поэты в мире!

В голове снова стоял туман, мышцы сводило от сильного возбуждения. Он опять весь вечер не отпускал образ Азирафеля, постоянно держа его перед глазами. Теперь приходилось расплачиваться за эту слабость мучительным стояком и дрожью в ладонях. Кроули, конечно, мог избавиться от этих неудобств одним движением мысли. Но он слишком привык к своему телу и со всеми его трудностями предпочитал справляться без использования чудес. К тому же, не идиот же он, чтобы лишать себя нескольких дополнительных минут удовольствия? Потому что покуда он занимался самоудовлетворением, он позволял себе неслыханную вольность: всё это время представлял, что его ласкают сейчас не его собственные руки, а нежные пальцы ангела.

Кроули беззвучно застонал, вцепившись зубами в воротник плаща, и быстро кончил. Он никогда не мог продержаться долго, если прибегал к подобным фантазиям. А вот для того, чтобы почиститься, чудом он никогда не пренебрегал. Едва он успел завязать тесемки штанов, как за плечо его потряс оруженосец, крепкий детина, чуть более смышленый, чем остальные участники его отряда.

— Сэр, — почтительно обратился он к Кроули. — Вы не спите, сэр? Родрик вернулся из разведки, мой господин.

— Что там ещё? — ворчливым тоном отозвался Кроули, недовольный, что ему не дали ещё несколько минут провести в блаженной неге после оргазма.

— Он наткнулся на отряд незнакомого рыцаря, сэр.

— Они его видели? — заинтересовался Кроули, привставая на локте. Похоже, впервые за несколько недель в этих болотах намечалось что-то любопытное.

— Да, сэр, — сокрушенно ответил оруженосец. — Их господин представился Белым рыцарем и попросил Родрика о встрече с вами, сэр.

Кроули поднял бровь.

— Вот как. Это будет забавно. Гони этого бездельника обратно, пусть передаст Белому рыцарю, что Чёрный рыцарь готов встретиться с ним завтра на рассвете. И пусть готовится к смерти.

Оруженосец поспешно кивнул, оторопев от благоговения перед своим господином, и поспешно удалился передавать распоряжения Кроули.

А Кроули снова улегся на раскинутый плащ. Он с удовольствием разомнется завтра с этим Белым рыцарем. Давненько ему не приходилось махать мечом, он даже заскучал. И, разумеется, после мыслей о мече он, как обычно, перешёл к размышлениям об ангеле.

Все-таки несправедливо, что они так редко видятся с ним. Да, конечно, он демон, а Азирафель — ангел. Они вообще находятся в двух противоборствующих лагерях, и видеться им не полагается вовсе. О какой справедливости тут можно заикаться. Но... всё же... Кроули позволил себе немного помечтать. Вот бы их с ангелом связывало... пусть не общее чувство (нет, на это надеяться совсем глупо), но хотя общее дело? Да, да, все знают, что у ангела и демона не может быть общих дел. Но ведь оба они живут на Земле. Это уже может считаться объединяющим фактором, верно?

Кроули совсем осмелел. Вот бы предложить Азирафелю что-то вроде договора. Придумать подходящий благовидный предлог, например, облегчение работы для обоих. А на деле такой договор будет нужен, главным образом, для того, чтобы иметь повод видеть ангела почаще...

«Но эта затея попахивает безумием», — печально подумал Кроули, плотнее запахиваясь в успевший отсыреть плащ. «Ангел никогда не согласится». И с этими мыслями Кроули провалился в сон.


	6. Соглашение

_Лондон, 1190 год_

После первого неудачного предложения о сотрудничестве Кроули встретился с Азирафелем в следующий раз только при дворе короля Ричарда Львиное Сердце. Конечно, Кроули знал, что ангел прочно осел в Англии, и они даже мимолётно пересекались несколько раз на улицах города. Но спокойно поговорить им пока не удавалось.

Кроули всё ещё лелеял в сердце мечту снова попытать счастья с Соглашением. Он так устал полагаться на слепой случай, подбрасывающий ему время от времени встречи с ангелом! И теперь, зная, что они оба живут в одной стране, а значит, могут видеться чаще, Кроули загорелся новой надеждой.

Пиршественная зала была полна народу. Отъезд короля в новый Крестовый поход был назначен на завтра. А сегодня весь двор пировал и желал будущему освободителю Святой земли победы и славы в предстоящих доблестных сражениях.

Кроули сразу приметил фигуру Азирафеля. Одетый в непопулярные белые и голубые цвета, ангел выделялся из толпы придворных, разодетых в яркие красные, зелёные и жёлтые одежды, как голубь бросается в глаза среди птичьего двора, состоящего из павлинов и индюков. Впрочем, сам Кроули носил одежду в темно-бордовых тонах, наплевав на моду и любовь всего двора к ярким тряпкам. «Оба хороши», — мелькнуло в голове у Кроули, и сердце привычно защемило. Любая черта, что роднила их, любой малейший признак, намекающий на их общность, которые Кроули так старательно выискивал, заставляли его пульс учащаться. Но Азирафель до сих пор открыто признавал только то, что единственное, что объединяло их — был союз «и» во фразе «ангел и демон». И сегодня Кроули намеревался это изменить.

Он по инерции включил режим обольстителя, направляясь к Азирафелю привычной расслабленной походкой. Впрочем, уже на полпути Кроули не знал, куда девать вспотевшие от волнения ладони и готов был начать молиться каким угодно богам, лишь бы не запутаться в собственных ногах и не споткнуться о длинные носы своих туфель.

— Привет, Азирафель, — развязно начал Кроули, так и не выйдя из роли, и понял, что не успевает затормозить. Он опять стоит слишком близко к ангелу! Так близко, что Азирафель, если прислушается, сможет различить бешеный стук его сердца. Во всём виноваты его еженощные дерзкие мечтания! Он слишком привык к тому, что мысленно много раз без стеснения подходил к Азирафелю, а затем делал с ним такое... о чём точно лучше не думать в зале, переполненной людьми. Это плохо, очень плохо, если он начнёт терять контроль над собой и путать реальность с недостижимыми мечтаниями.

Волна паники накрыла Кроули, и он поспешил сделать шаг назад, а потом сразу ещё один, уже поменьше.

— Кроули, — поздоровался ангел, окидывая его с головы до ног осуждающим взглядом. Кроули незаметно вздохнул про себя — Азирафель, похоже, всё ещё сердится на него за прошлые намёки о Соглашении. Но он быстро взял себя в руки. В конце концов, у него сегодня была чёткая цель. Кроули решил, что отступать назад больше не будет, — во всех смыслах — и слегка склонил голову к плечу.

— Слышал, ты уезжаешь вместе с королем, ангел? — голос Кроули почти журчал. Это были лучшие интонации из его арсенала искусителя. Но на ангела они почему-то никогда не действовали. Азирафель выглядел сейчас скорее раздражённым, чем успешно соблазнённым.

— Да, — неохотно признал он. — Король выезжает завтра вместе с войском. Неделя на лошадях до Марселя, а затем почти три недели по морю до самой Акры...

Кроули ужаснулся.

— Неделя на лошади? — сочувственно покачал он головой. А сам не мог отвести взгляд от его губ, изогнувшихся в неприязненной гримасе. Эти губы сводили с ума. Кроули каждую ночь сгорал дотла, раз за разом представляя, как эти губы касаются его кожи, впиваются в его рот, покрывают Кроули жаркими поцелуями с головы до ног. Он вспыхнул снова, увидев, как белые зубы ангела в отчаянии прикусили нижнюю губу.

— Да, Кроули, на лошади! О, ненавижу ездить верхом! — простонал Азирафель, вскидывая руки и совершенно не замечая, что его стон всего за мгновение смог превратить его собеседника из целеустремленного собранного демона в безвольно улыбающегося влюбленного идиота с трясущимися руками.

Кроули сам чуть не застонал в ответ, потому что одержимый страстью мозг моментально нарисовал ему картинку Азирафеля в роли наездника... а если говорить точнее, то в позе. Кроули бы постарался, чтобы ангел не остался разочарованным после такой скачки. Впрочем, он легко согласился бы и сам оказаться на его месте... И от одной подобной мысли колени Кроули вдруг ослабели. Ему даже пришлось опуститься на стул рядом с Азирафелем, чтобы позорно не сползти к его ногам.

Он сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями и отгоняя соблазнительные, но очень отвлекающие образы. Кашлянул, прочищая горло. И мимоходом упомянул:

— А ведь мне поручено тоже сопровождать короля до самой Святой земли.

Азирафель с подозрением посмотрел на Кроули и присел рядом с ним на свободный стул.

— И что делать демону на Святой земле?

Кроули скучающе махнул рукой, стараясь думать о деле, а не о прозрачных глазах ангела, пристально глядящих на него в эту минуту.

— То же, что и всегда. Сеять раздор. Подрывать устои. Мне приказано дискредитировать короля Ричарда перед союзниками, и в первую очередь перед Филиппом Французским. Уронить его репутацию среди рыцарей, всяческими способами мешать продвижению войска крестоносцев и, разумеется, по мере сил вмешиваться в стратегию и тактику, чтобы наш доблестный Ричард одерживал в сражениях как можно меньше побед.

Азирафель понимающе хмыкнул.

— А я должен, напротив, поднимать его репутацию, обеспечивать благоприятный исход героическим сражениям, поддерживать высокий моральный дух в армии. Звучит так, будто твои задачи полностью противоположны моим, Кроули...

Кроули торжествующе поднял палец. Настал его звёздный час.

— Абсолютно, ангел. И, если мы оба будем работать усердно, то что ожидает нас в итоге?

Азирафель нахмурился.

— Ноль?

— Именно! — Кроули сделал вид, что аплодирует кончиками пальцев.

Азирафель поморщился и поглядел в другую сторону залы, где размещалась сейчас большая часть придворных в ожидании появления короля.

— Но это же... бессмысленно, — горячо зашептал он, склонившись чуть ближе к нему, отчего Кроули моментально бросило в жар. — Получается, мы потратим время на дорогу, будем терпеть неудобства и тяготы в пути, страдать от морской болезни на корабле, работать в поте лица на благо наших контор, и все наши старания в итоге будут напрасными?

Кроули с усилием кивнул. «Азирафель, когда ты так доверительно склоняешься ко мне, я готов сложить к твоим ногам ключи от Иерусалима, голову Ричарда Львиное сердце, ну и своё сердце в придачу...».

Азирафель выглядел озадаченным. В светло-зелёных его глазах плескалась растерянность. Кроули чуть внутренне не зарычал из-за своей реакции на выражение лица ангела: в штанах его моментально стало тесно и очень жарко. Сохранить невозмутимость ему стоило очень больших трудов.

— И поэтому я предлагаю, Азирафель... — как можно более вкрадчиво произнес Кроули, стараясь, чтобы его голос не дрогнул, — заключить небольшое соглашение.

— Кроули, ты опять? — устало вздохнул Азирафель. — Я ведь уже говорил тебе...

Но тут Кроули не удержался и вытянул указательный палец, призывая этим жестом к молчанию. И только дьявол знал, как мучительно тяжело было Кроули заставить себя остановить палец в дюйме от губ Азирафеля и не коснуться их.

— Неделя на лошади. Три недели по морю. Военный лагерь.

Азирафель прикусил губу. А Кроули, воодушевившись, продолжил:

— Отвратительная еда. Грязная одежда. Ночевки на биваках. Вонь, кровь, насекомые.

— Кроули... — нерешительно начал Азирафель, пытаясь подобрать аргумент для возражения.

— А дома, в Англии, горячая ванна. Свежее бельё. Подогретое вино. Запеченный поросёнок с шафраном и имбирём. Нежная молодая телятина...

Голос Кроули звучал всё тише и всё проникновеннее. Азирафель сглотнул, не отводя взгляда от немигающих жёлтых глаз, машинально склоняясь всё ближе к нему. Кроули на одних инстинктах тоже подался вперёд, совершенно не оставляя себе времени на размышления. Он забыл, что они находятся сейчас в зале, полном людей. Он видел перед собой только Азирафеля, его глаза, его губы — в такой невероятной близости от своего лица, что это больше походило на сон, чем на реальность. Стоит сделать небольшое движение вперёд, и губы их сомкнутся в поцелуе. И это было всё, о чём он мог думать в этот момент.

— Ну, если смотреть с такой точки зрения, — прошептал вдруг Азирафель, остановившись и задумчиво потеребив губу, — то в твоих словах, пожалуй, есть справедливость.

Кроули очнулся от охватившего его наваждения, поспешно отпрянул назад, еле успев замаскировать это движение за вальяжность, и даже сумел вольготно откинуться на высокую спинку стула. Впрочем, рука его заметно подрагивала, пока он пытался оттянуть от шеи тугой воротник, чтобы судорожно вздохнуть.

— Так ты согласен, Азирафель? — хрипло спросил он.

Азирафель задумчиво кивнул и протянул ему ладонь. Кроули с огромным изумлением посмотрел на него и, не веря в происходящее, медленно пожал ему руку. Ох, с какой неохотой выпускал он ладонь Азирафеля! И да, теперь он убедился, что пальцы ангела именно такие, какими он их себе представлял: мягкие и нежные, но в то же время таящие в себе уверенную силу, потому что пожатие, скрепляющее их договор, вышло довольно крепким.

Кроули заулыбался так широко, что у него заболели губы, непривычные к таким упражнениям. Он не мог поверить, что Азирафель наконец уступил ему. Он едва мог дышать от мысли, что он только что впервые прикоснулся к ангелу и пожал ему руку. Кроули подскочил, всё ещё вне себя от радости.

— Ангел! Я считаю, нам необходимо торжественно отметить это исключительное событие! Позволь искусить тебя обедом в лучшей таверне Лондона.

Азирафель тоже поднялся, но несколько неуверенно возразил:

— Так ведь скоро начнётся королевский пир. Если не ошибаюсь, это Ричард со свитой как раз входят в залу? — кивком указал Азирафель.

Кроули мельком оглянулся и махнул рукой.

— Раз уж мы не едем с его величеством завтра в поход, то нам незачем просиживать с ним сегодня за одним столом, верно?

— Да, но... — протянул Азирафель, — повар обещал подать сегодня куропаток в медовом соусе... И рыбный пирог!

Кроули знал одно: он никогда не будет уважать себя, как демона, если проиграет каким-то куропаткам. Он с таким трудом добился внимания ангела и не собирался обменивать заслуженный им целый вечер тесного общения с Азирафелем с глазу на глаз на ужин, пусть и королевский, но в компании трехсот придворных.

— Ангел, нам нужно подробнее обсудить детали нашего Соглашения, — напомнил он в качестве весомого аргумента. — Без лишних свидетелей!

Азирафель вздохнул и кивнул, соглашаясь. Кроули мысленно возликовал. Неторопливо беседуя, они прошли к выходу из залы, миновав по пути короля Ричарда, окруженного своими людьми. И ни ангел, ни демон даже не взглянули на могущественного монарха, слишком увлеченные разговором друг с другом.

В ту ночь Кроули так и не уснул.

О каком сне могла идти речь, если из головы не шли впечатления сегодняшнего дня? А их было так много, что они бурлили в нём и просто переполняли его, исстрадавшегося от недостатка внимания ангела.

Он снова и снова возвращался к тому моменту, когда он коснулся рукой пальцев Азирафеля и пожал их. Кроули стонал и вертелся на своей кровати, зажав между колен одеяло, потому что, несмотря на то, что он уже два раза за сегодняшний вечер доводил себя до разрядки, при мыслях о пальцах ангела член у него снова вставал, причём очень крепко и болезненно.

Пальцы привычно водили по члену, а Кроули представлял себе ангела, склоняющегося всё ближе и ближе к нему. Он видел его губы, тонкие и розовые, и дыхание его немедленно сбивалось на жалкие всхлипы и вздохи. Он так остро желал ощутить эти губы на своём теле, почувствовать, как они смыкаются на горячем от невыносимого возбуждения члене... Он мучительно ждал прикосновений его пальцев к своей коже. Чтобы они гладили его тело, ласкали и царапали кончиками ногтей, кружили по груди и животу, а потом вдруг скользнули бы между ног и... На этом Кроули стискивал зубы, едва сдерживая шипение, и снова кончал, изливаясь в свой кулак.

И каждый раз, когда после очередной разрядки его отпускало от временного облегчения, он не оставлял себе ни малейшего шанса насладиться минутой удовлетворения. Потому что тогда его настигал болезненный приступ самобичевания. Какой демон веками предаётся похотливым думам об ангеле, что кончает только от одной мысли о том, как он проникает в его тело пальцами? Правильно, только самый порченый из всех возможных. Он ведь так усердно работает (ладно, не всегда усердно), регулярно посылает отчёты (в половине из них — ложь), распространяет вокруг себя зло (по большей части — лень). И после всех его трудов он даже сам себя не может назвать успешным и правильным демоном.

Кроули корчился от стыда на своём ложе. Плохой демон. Просто отвратительный. Надейся, что Ад никогда не узнает, мыслями о ком ты доводишь себя до оргазма каждую ночь. Молись, чтобы и ангел не догадался о твоей позорной одержимости, иначе он никогда не посмотрит больше в твою сторону. Да, именно своими прекрасными светлыми глазами, в которых отражается небо, и пляшут лукавые искорки. И никогда не улыбнётся тебе этой своей необыкновенной улыбкой, от которой хочется положить ему голову на колени и оцепенеть, умирая от счастья.

Кроули понял, что снова скатывается в постепенно охватывающее его тело лихорадочное возбуждение. После целого вечера, проведённого в компании ангела, ему, похоже, придётся всю ночь избавляться от забродившей в нём страсти. Он сжал уголок подушки зубами и дёрнул рукой, проходя сверху донизу по вновь окрепшему члену. Если это его наказание за одержимость ангелом, он готов нести его целую вечность.


	7. Келья монаха

_Кентербери, 1350 год_

Кроули не любил XIV век. Он не хотел даже вспоминать об этом периоде своего существования на Земле. Казалось, будто врата Ада разверзлись тогда, и всё самое мерзкое, порочное, грязное и отвратительное повалило на многострадальную Землю.

Кроули привязался к Земле. Она являлась для него местом, где всё было ясно и честно. Здесь существовало небо над головой и твердь под ногами. Пища и вино, кров и очаг. Кругом были люди, каждый новый день умевшие удивить его. Были места, которые он полюбил, подолгу обитая в них. И был ангел, без которого жизнь на Земле казалась бы тусклой и безрадостной.

И Кроули было больно видеть, как Землю пожирает пламя пожаров войн и эпидемий. Как чума отбирает все достижения цивилизации, нажитые веками, откатывает людей обратно к животному состоянию, когда главным фактором выживания становился простой и жестокий закон: побеждает сильнейший.

Лишь одно-единственное светлое пятно сияло в столетнем мраке этого периода. Одна-единственная ночь, проведенная рядом с Азирафелем, осталась самым лучшим воспоминанием Кроули о четырнадцатом веке и даже немного примиряла его с ужасами, творившимися вокруг в то время.

Примерно в середине века, когда первая эпидемия чумы уже схлынула, изрядно сократив население Англии, а вторая волна пока оставалась в будущем, дела занесли Кроули в графство Кент.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — высокий голос Азирафеля раздался под сводами скриптория и эхом отскочил от его каменных стен.

Кроули, абсолютно довольный произведенным впечатлением, прошел в помещение. Секунду назад он, стоя на пороге скриптория, окликнул ангела по имени. И Азирафель, по-видимому, весьма удивился, увидев здесь Кроули.

— У меня были дела на юге, и теперь я возвращаюсь в Лондон. Решил по дороге заехать сюда, потому что прослышал, что в аббатстве святого Августина недавно появился странный монах, просто фанатик-книгочей.

Кроули медленно приблизился к рабочему месту Азирафеля. Ангел издал довольный смешок, поощренный комплиментом Кроули, и, кажется, даже не заметил нестыковку в его словах. Графство Кент никак не лежало на пути в Лондон, если возвращаться в столицу из южных земель.

Кроули мельком огляделся и снова прикипел взглядом к Азирафелю. Ему было неинтересно рассматривать помещение скриптория, его строгие своды и пустые стены, единственным украшением которых была вязь латинских слов: «Молись и работай», шедшая почти под потолком. Не вызвал энтузиазма у него и голый каменный пол, высокие окна и десятки конторок, придвинутых к ним. Сейчас все столы были пусты, так как солнце уже село, а в темноте монахи не занимались работой. Лишь на кафедре Азирафеля горела одинокая свеча, а поверхность стола была завалена пергаментами, перьями, инструментами для их заточки и ёмкостями для чернил.

Кроули окинул ангела оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. Они виделись недавно, лет пятьдесят назад, в Лондоне. И тогда Кроули даже в голову не могло прийти, что спустя полвека он встретит Азирафеля в бенедиктинском монастыре, занятого переписыванием чужих книг, облачённого с головы до ног в белую монашескую рясу...

— Кстати, а разве бенедиктинцы не носят чёрное, ангел? — с сомнением спросил Кроули.

Азирафель улыбнулся, его голубые глаза заискрились, и в тёмную залу скриптория словно заглянуло солнце. В груди у Кроли внезапно как будто тоже вспыхнуло маленькие светило.

— Носят, Кроули, если они приняли сан. Но я не монах, меня просто пригласили поработать здесь, при монастырской библиотеке. Я принёс монастырю в дар несколько рукописей, а настоятель щедро предоставил мне место в скриптории и даже выделил отдельную келью, — объяснил Азирафель. — А я гляжу, ты снова носишь очки, Кроули? Я не видел их на тебе со времен Рима, — вдруг добавил он.

Кроули даже оторопел. «Он помнит, как я выглядел в Риме?» — удивился он. Сам-то Кроули хранил в голове все встречи с Азирафелем и ни на минуту не забывал, как выглядел ангел в тот или иной исторический период. Кроули машинально поправил на переносице оправу очков с темными стёклами.

— Да, я недавно был в Венеции, приобрел их там по случаю. Удивительные вещи мастерят эти монахи, знаешь ли!

— Мне ли не знать! — с энтузиазмом откликнулся Азирафель. — В здешней библиотеке почти две тысячи книг, и половину из них сработали в монастырских мастерских. Ты бы видел, с каким изяществом оформлены их обложки, Кроули! Произведения искусства!

Кроули хмыкнул. Он знал только одно произведение искусства, достойное воспевания в веках, и оно сейчас сидело перед ним с восторженным выражением на лице.

— В последнее время приходится носить их чаще, — нехотя признал Кроули. — Простолюдины как с ума посходили. Завидев меня, начинают креститься и кричать что-то невразумительное. А то и норовят окропить святой водой, — его даже передёрнуло.

Азирафель прижал руку ко рту, испуганно ахнув. Кроули поморщился: он не собирался пугать ангела.

— Так ты здесь не по заданию? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечь Азирафеля от сочувственного внимания к своей особе. В его голове никак не укладывалось понимание того, что можно добровольно запереться в таком унылом месте, как монастырь, и вдобавок обложиться пыльными книгами.

Азирафель смутился.

— Честно признаться, Кроули, нет, — ответил он тихо, склонив голову.

Кроули, который возвышался над ним, сидящим за своей конторкой, впервые увидел макушку ангела в завитках белых пушистых кудрей и невольно сглотнул. Опять накатывает, как не вовремя. Впрочем, когда его страсть к ангелу была к месту? Кроули понял, что не может отвести взгляд от этой макушки, и все его мышцы уже начинает сводить от напряжения — настолько сильно его тело жаждало склониться к голове Азирафеля и прижаться губами к его волосам. Только воистину нечеловеческим волевым усилием Кроули смог удержать себя от этого движения.

Азирафель тем временем снова поднял голову и взглянул на собеседника. Кроули моргнул, отгоняя прочь непрошеные желания.

— Так ты направляешься в Лондон? — спросил Азирафель.

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Кроули, щелчком пальцев перенося табурет поближе к конторке Азирафеля и усаживаясь на него. Очень удачно, что в скриптории столько свободных стульев, можно сесть на любой и закинуть ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть нахлынувшее возбуждение. Тело Кроули, как всегда, реагировало на Азирафеля слишком однозначно.

— По правде сказать... — начал Азирафель, и Кроули заинтересованно подался немного вперёд. Ангел рассеянным жестом подобрал со стола гусиное перо и покрутил его в испачканных чернилами пальцах. Кроули следил за его движениями, как хищник следит за своей добычей. — Честно говоря, меня ждёт в Лондоне одно задание от нашей конторы.

— Вот и отлично, ангел, составишь мне компанию в пути? — обрадовался Кроули.

Но Азирафель покачал головой.

— Задание не то, чтобы сильно срочное... Поэтому я и решил подзадержаться у бенедиктинцев, насколько это возможно. Но всё же, я боюсь, Гавриил в любой момент может начать торопить с отчётом, поэтому... Какая удача, Кроули, что ты заехал сегодня в Кентербери! — договорил Азирафель, внезапно просияв.

Кроули почуял подвох.

— Стоп. Ангел. На что ты намекаешь?

На губах Азирафеля заиграла лёгкая улыбка, и Кроули мгновенно сдался без боя. Он уже готов был согласиться на любую авантюру, которую задумал ангел, лишь бы Азирафель продолжал смотреть на него с таким выражением, как сейчас, и улыбаться, и слегка приподнимать светлые брови...

— Неужели на наше Соглашение? — недоверчиво спросил Кроули и невольно заулыбался сам. — Так-так.

После того, как они заключили свой договор при дворе Ричарда Львиное сердце, это был первый случай, когда Азирафель сам изъявил желание прибегнуть к нему. Обычно Кроули был инициатором их встреч и одолжений друг другу.

— Возможно, — Азирафель выглядел немного смущенным, но глаза его искрились улыбкой, и Кроули деловито ответил:

— Что нужно сделать, ангел?

Азирафель замялся.

— Всего лишь небольшое благословение. Не требующее почти никаких усилий, только отдать разовую порцию благодати, — признался он.

Кроули поморщился.

— О, не люблю связываться с благословениями, ангел. У меня потом после них болит голова, как с похмелья.

Азирафель вздохнул.

— А в здешней библиотеке столько редких рукописей, и я ещё не успел прочитать всё, что планировал... — сказал он с глубоким сожалением и перевёл взгляд на Кроули.

Тот чуть не задохнулся при виде умоляющего выражения в глазах ангела. Кажется, Азирафель, сам того не зная, подкинул Кроули новую растопку в его и без того жаркие фантазии. Если учесть, что Азирафель может так смотреть, когда просит о небольшом одолжении, то какое лицо у него может быть, когда он будет стонать под руками Кроули, выгибаться и умолять, чтобы тот не останавливался...

Кроули потряс головой, ощущая, как запылали его щёки.

— Хорошо, Азирафель, — выдавил он. — Говори, кому там полагается испытать на себе ангельскую благодать, и я выдвигаюсь. Но учти, за тобой должок.

Кроули было необходимо сейчас же покинуть аббатство и срочно уединиться в какой-нибудь комнате в первой попавшейся таверне. В паху горело огнём и возбуждение было так велико, что ещё немного, и Кроули опозорится прямо перед глазами Азирафеля.

Но ангел словно издевался над ним. Он озабоченно взглянул на Кроули, с трудом сдерживающегося, чтобы случайно не застонать.

— Но Кроули, сейчас ведь уже ночь! Как ты поедешь в такой темноте?

— Ангел, тьма нисколько не мешает демонам, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — созданиям зла, отродьям ночи.

— Но у меня сердце будет не на месте, Кроули! — воскликнул Азирафель. И поднялся со своего места, попутно потянув за рукав Кроули. — Ты останешься сегодня здесь, спокойно переночуешь в моей келье, всё равно я всю ночь провожу в скриптории, а утром уедешь, — продолжил он, подталкивая Кроули к выходу.

— Но, Азирафель... не-ет... — простонал Кроули почти в ужасе.

— Никаких возражений, мой дорогой! — покачал пальцем Азирафель, всё так же настойчиво таща его за собой по галерее, ведущей к спальням монахов. Он выпустил его рукав только перед дверью своей кельи.

— Здесь никто не потревожит твой сон. Я постучусь к тебе утром, если ты не возражаешь, чтобы разбудить тебя в дорогу.

— Я не возражаю, ангел! Стучи в любое время! — вырвалось у Кроули.

Но Азирафель, похоже, не заметил неосторожной фразы и, оставив Кроули зажжённую свечу, поспешил обратно в скрипторий.

Тяжелая дверь, скрипнув, закрылась, и Кроули остался в келье один. Он обвёл глазами тесную комнату. Те же голые стены, голый пол. Бенедиктинцы были крайне неизобретательны, если дело касалось удобств и роскоши. Впрочем, что взять с монахов. Крохотное оконце, забранное решёткой, узкое ложе и гвоздь, вбитый в стену вместо вешалки, — вот и вся скромная обстановка кельи. Но в этой комнате обитал Азирафель, поэтому в глазах Кроули она выглядела сейчас ценнее любой залы в королевском замке.

Кроули растянулся на жёстком деревянном ложе, покрытом тощим соломенным тюфяком и грубой мешковиной вместо одеяла. Подушка, также набитая соломой, хранила восхитительный запах Азирафеля, и у Кроули помутилось перед глазами. Он отбросил подальше очки и наконец-то смог больше не сдерживать стон. Он с наслаждением зарылся лицом в подушку, жадно ловя дразнящий аромат, от которого хотелось уже не стонать, а выть в голос, кусать и рвать зубами колючую ткань постели, сминать её дрожащими пальцами. Он терся носом о подушку, упиваясь запахом ангела, и одновременно со всей силы вдавливаясь пахом в матрас, толкаясь в него бёдрами, и сходя с ума от этого грубого трения. В комнате, от пола до потолка пропахшей Азирафелем, Кроули даже не понадобилось помогать себе руками. Он кончил уже через минуту прямо в штаны, не в силах оторвать лица от его подушки.

С трудом повернувшись на спину, Кроули прищёлкнул пальцами, избавляясь от беспорядка, и длинно, с чувством, выдохнул. Ему предстояла долгая ночь, и он не собирался терять ни секунды из всех, отпущенных ему сегодня в келье ангела.

Утром Кроули проснулся ещё до рассвета. Он не собирался дожидаться прихода Азирафеля, потому что был очень неуверен в себе. Он боялся, что, оказавшись в одной комнате с ангелом, где провёл такую жаркую ночь, не сможет сдержаться и совершит какую-нибудь глупость. Например, возьмёт его за руку и признается в своих чувствах. Кошмар.

Кроули выскочил из кельи как ошпаренный и помчался по галерее. Но, видимо, свернул где-то не в том месте, потому что вместо выхода во двор галерея привела его ко входу в собор. Двери храма были растворены, и Кроули не удержался и заглянул внутрь. Он разглядел высоченные своды и резные изящные колонны, убегающие стройными рядами к хорам. Любопытство разобрало его, и он проскользнул через приоткрытую створку высоких дверей, занёс ногу через порог. И тут же вскрикнул, получив чувствительный ожог на всю ступню. Какому демону взбредёт в голову ступать на святую землю?! Только такому недоумку, как он, разумеется. Забылся, вот и поплатился за своё легкомыслие. Кроули поспешно отдёрнул ногу, и вдруг из-за спины его окликнул чей-то голос.

— Прошу прощения, любезный, что вам здесь угодно? — спрашивал его какой-то монах в чёрной рясе бенедиктинца. И когда Кроули обернулся, монах вдруг закричал громким голосом, полным ужаса:

— Демон! Святые угодники, демон!!

Кроули хлопнул себя по лбу, запоздало вспомнив, что так и оставил свои очки валяться на полу кельи Азирафеля. И монах сейчас, при виде его нечеловеческих жёлтых глаз с узким зрачком, совершенно правильно определил, кто стоит перед ним. Реакция бенедиктинца была единственно верной и логичной для того времени: он быстрым движением выплеснул содержимое металлической чаши, которую держал в руках. Чаша была до краёв полна святой водой...

Каким чудом вода не окатила Кроули с головы до ног, а попала вся в землю и в створки дверей собора, он сначала не понял. Но затем, уже убегая со всех ног под вопли монахов, сбежавшихся со всего монастыря, он оглянулся напоследок и заметил у входа в библиотеку фигуру в светлом одеянии, прижимающую руки к груди. Кроули белозубо ухмыльнулся ангелу, благодаря его за своевременное спасение, и проскочил в ворота.


	8. Чёрная вдова

_Лондон, 1577 год_

Спустя сто лет Кроули уже не помнил, что когда-то их встречи с Азирафелем были такими редкими, что между ними могло пройти и по несколько веков. После заключения Соглашения, как и предполагал Кроули, поводов увидеться с ангелом стало гораздо больше. Встречи их становились всё чаще и продолжительнее. И Кроули вдруг обнаружил, что его одержимость не ослабела, нет, но стала намного менее неистовой и болезненной. Кроули стал ощущать себя более спокойным. Такое влияние на него оказывала уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Он теперь твёрдо знал, что Азирафель не против видеться с ним (иначе не заключил бы Соглашение, верно?), не гнушается брать на себя его обязанности или делиться своими в рамках договора, и что его общество ангелу, возможно, даже в какой-то степени приятно...

По крайней мере, такие выводы Кроули делал из их последних встреч. За это столетие их было уже не менее дюжины, что для них теперешних было очень и очень много. Кроули по-прежнему упивался каждой из них. Но со временем стал замечать, что чем чаще он видит Азирафеля, тем больше ему не хватает ангела между этими встречами. К хорошему привыкаешь быстро, и Кроули очень легко привык к тому, что Азирафель живёт с ним в одном городе, и в любой момент можно выдумать очередной повод и назначить ему встречу.

Обычно они встречались в лондонских парках, театрах за городом, королевской библиотеке или просто в тавернах. Случайно они тоже могли пересечься, ведь Лондон по сравнению со всей остальной Землей, был довольно тесен... И каждый раз при встрече Кроули терзало уже не только одно вожделение. Он всё чаще начинал задумываться, что же ощущает ангел, когда видит его самого? Действительно ли он рад его видеть, если судить по взгляду и улыбке Азирафеля, по его мимике и голосу? Или это простая дань вежливости, несмотря на то, что они до сих пор находятся в противоборствующих лагерях, и нет никакого шанса, что такое положение может измениться в течение ближайших тысячелетий…

Кроули было мало знать, что Азирафель, возможно, питает к нему некую симпатию. Ему безумно хотелось, чтобы между ними не осталось никакой границы, ни между их сущностями, ни между земными телами. Но он отлично понимал, что, покуда он остаётся демоном, а Азирафель — ангелом, это не просто невозможно, это совершенно немыслимо. По крайней мере, со стороны Азирафеля — точно. Иногда Кроули ловил себя на крамольной мысли, что сам он, позови его Азирафель, моментально предал бы свою сторону и послал к чёрту весь Ад с его обитателями.

Эта мысль пугала его до дрожи. Он и так считал себя не слишком успешным демоном, чтобы не бояться в один прекрасный момент окончательно перестать им быть. И поэтому он изо всех сил цеплялся за своё демоническое начало, единственный островок стабильности в бушующем потоке его сознания, давно и прочно одержимого страстью к ангелу.

Примерно за двадцать с небольшим лет до конца XVI столетия Кроули стоял в спальне на втором этаже своего дома в Вест-Энде. Сквозь прозрачные стёкла окон, что были предметом жуткой зависти всех его соседей, комнату заливали утренние лучи солнца. Если бы жившие с ним по соседству господа и дамы знали, что в спальне Кроули, куда не ступала ещё нога ни одного человека в Лондоне, находится огромное, в его рост, зеркало из настоящего венецианского стекла, они бы, наверняка, немедленно удавились от зависти. Сейчас Кроули крутился перед ним, старательно пытаясь рассмотреть, правильно ли лежат складки на юбке сзади.

Кроули в последнем десятилетии снова выбрала себе женское тело и находила его вполне комфортным. Но вот женская мода повергала её в полное расстройство. Правильно уложить все эти кружева, складки и пышные многослойные воротники стоило огромных трудов, и обычно Кроули быстро надоедало возиться с ними, и она со спокойным сердцем использовала демоническое чудо, чтобы выглядеть безупречно.

Вот и сейчас взмахом руки Кроули привела одежду в порядок, а длинные рыжие локоны сами собой уложились в замысловатую прическу. Довершил картину вышитый жемчугом бархатный чепец с густой вуалью, отлично маскирующей её нечеловечески жёлтые глаза. Она снова окинула себя взглядом в зеркале и осталась полностью довольна своим видом. Из-за чёрного цвета большинства платьев её часто принимали за вдову, но Кроули не спешила развеивать заблуждения почтенных граждан. Это было даже удобнее для неё — никто не лез с предложениями руки и сердца, изрядно её бесившими.

Она спустилась по лестнице на первый этаж, вышла из дома и торопливо зашагала в восточный район Лондона. Целью её прогулки являлась небольшая хибарка, стоящая в окружении десятков таких же покосившихся, крытых соломенной крышей домиков. Окна их, в отличие от богатой квартиры Кроули, были затянуты промасленной бумагой, но это обстоятельство ничуть её ничуть не смутило. Она толкнула рассохшуюся дверь и оказалась внутри.

Глаза её отлично видели в полутьме, царящей в неприбранной комнате, полной полок, открытых шкафов, столов и плетеных корзин по углам. Все поверхности комнаты были заставлены крошечными баночками, коробочками, свертками. На полках кое-где даже красовались печатные книги, что было, несомненно, редкой роскошью для столь небогатого обиталища.

Но то, что Кроули в самом деле не ожидала здесь найти, находилось сейчас прямо в центре комнаты, свободном от нагромождения мебели. У длинного стола, ломившегося от разнообразной посуды и целых охапок сушеных трав и цветов, стоял Азирафель.

Он оглянулся на скрип двери, и Кроули отчетливо различила, как поднялись в удивлении брови ангела. Сердце её привычно пропустило удар. Как он был красив! От одного только взгляда на Азирафеля захватывало дух. Но самым радостным оказалось то, что Азирафель выглядел удивленным, но при этом не раздраженным, будто неожиданно увидеть в этом жилище Кроули было для него скорее приятным сюрпризом, чем досадным недоразумением.

Сердце Кроули больно стукнуло изнутри по ребрам и заколотилось с удвоенной частотой.

— Кроули? — воскликнул Азирафель. — Какая неожиданная встреча!

Азирафель выглядел божественно. Нет, конечно, он был, как и в последние годы, респектабельно и тщательно одетым, как и положено зажиточному буржуа. Кроули слышала от него, что Азирафель занимается какой-то мануфактурой, кажется, связанной с книгопечатанием, и даже, если она не ошибается, состоит в местной гильдии издателей. Но в глазах Кроули Азирафель всегда выглядел, как и в первый день их встречи, сияющим и прекраснейшим ангелом господним.

— Признаться, я тоже не ожидала встретить тебя здесь, Азирафель, — сообщила Кроули, делая шаг ему навстречу.

— Выглядишь изумительно, Кроули, — вежливо произнёс Азирафель, и Кроули послышалось в его словах чуть больше восхищения, чем полагалось бы по этикету. Сердце радостно отозвалось на это наблюдение очередной серией быстрых и болезненных ударов в грудную клетку.

— Эта вуаль, несомненно, — отличное решение для маскировки, — продолжал отвешивать комплименты Азирафель, — и, к тому же, она так тебе идёт! Добавляет загадочности к твоему великолепному образу... — проговорил он и вдруг, совершенно очевидно, смутился. Глаза его, необычно тёмные сегодня, опустились долу, руки затеребили край бело-голубого дублета.

Кроули приподняла одну бровь, не понимая, как реагировать на подобные слова. А ангел тем временем уже взял в себя руки и вернулся к началу разговора.

— Так что же ты здесь делаешь, Кроули? — спросил Азирафель.

— Пришла в гости, — просто ответила Кроули и огляделась поисках свободного стула. Напрасный труд, все стулья были завалены свитками, рукописными тетрадями и странного вида инструментами.

— Вот уж не знал, что вы с девицей Мередит такие близкие подруги, — пробормотал Азирафель.

— Вздор, — рубанула рукой воздух Кроули. — Как раз ничего удивительно нет в знакомстве демона и незамужней девушки, прослывшей ведьмой за знахарство и изучение наук, не полагающихся женщине.

Азирафель всплеснул руками.

— Только не говори, что ты заставила её продать душу дьяволу!

Кроули фыркнула и устало покачала головой.

— Конечно, нет, что за чушь ты несешь, ангел. Она умная и образованная девушка, с ней приятно иногда побеседовать. А вот твоё присутствие в её доме мне совершенно непонятно. Как и то, куда она, собственно, подевалась? — Кроули завертел головой, озираясь. — Обычно Мередит редко покидает свой домик.

Ангел немного замялся.

— Дело в том, что девица Мередит — моя клиентка. Возможно, она не так часто имеет возможность заплатить за продукцию, которую печатает мой скромный издательский дом, зато с ней приятно побеседовать о книгах...

Кроули кивнула на полки:

— Так это ты подарил ей все эти книги, ангел?

Азирафель кивнул, так трогательно смущаясь признаваться в своей мягкосердечности, что Кроули чуть не взвыла в голос от приступа обожания к ангелу.

— Да, — сказал он. — И я, услышав, что сегодня к ней пожалуют гости из парламентской комиссии по ведовству, пробудил в ней желание немного пройтись по рынку за продуктами.

— Вот как? — оттого, что в комнате некуда было присесть, Кроули принялась обходить ангела по кругу, тихо шурша чёрными юбками. — А я, в свою очередь, узнала, что сегодня за Мередит явятся, чтобы признать её ведьмой и отправить в застенок, где её ждут несправедливый суд и скорая расправа. А какой демон может допустить, чтобы полезную для дела тьмы ведьму отправили на виселицу? Поэтому я здесь.

Кроули закончила свой обход и снова остановилась перед ангелом.

— Удивительное совпадение! — изумленно покачал головой Азирафель.

— Если бы это было ещё последним совпадением за сегодня... — проговорила Кроули.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, дорогая? — сощурил глаза Азирафель.

Кроули сложила руки на груди, зачем-то отвернулась, внимательно изучая шкафы со склянками и книгами.

— У меня горит срочное дело, надо свернуть кое-кого с пути истинного... А я не могу уйти отсюда, пока не переговорю с членами комиссии с глазу на глаз. Вот если бы нашелся кто-нибудь, кто взял бы на себя мои обязанности по искушению...

И Кроули снова повернулась к Азирафелю, выразительно поглядывая на него из-под вуали.

— О, понимаю! — кивнул Азирафель. И тоже огляделся, на всякий случай осмотрев ещё и потолок. А потом произнёс, понизив голос до заговорщического шепота, от которого у Кроули моментально побежали мурашки по позвоночнику:

— Соглашение! — он так значимо выделил это слово и при этом так серьёзно округлил глаза, что Кроули не знала, смеяться ли ей или немедленно растаять на месте от умиления.

— Верно, — протянула она уже нормальным тоном. — Ты ведь был должен мне услугу, ангел, помнишь? За то благословение? Я потом два дня страдала от мигрени.

Азирафель виновато поглядел на Кроули.

— Почему ты не применила чудо, чтобы избавиться от головной боли? — спросил он.

Как, небес ради, Кроули могла объяснить Азирафелю, что эта мигрень хотя и причиняла ей неудобства, но всё же больше радовала её тогда? Ведь боль служила Кроули не только напоминанием о том, что случается с демонами, воображающими, будто они могут безнаказанно перейти на другую сторону, но и грела её осознанием того, что Кроули пошла на это ради Азирафеля...

Но она произнесла только: «Пф-ф!», и закатила глаза без объяснений.

— А с какого именно пути надо... убедить свернуть того человека, Кроули? — с толикой неуверенности задал вопрос Азирафель.

Кроули вздохнула.

— Ничего предосудительного, ангел. Есть в Лондоне один тип из аристократов. Молодой и чрезвычайно богатый наследник. Но вместо того, чтобы предаваться кутежам и разврату, ему приспичило уйти в монахи и завещать всё своё имущество Богу.

Они оба одновременно фыркнули. Больно нужны Ей его деньги.

— Так тебе просто надо не допустить, чтобы церковь прибрала его себе? — воскликнул Азирафель. — Проще простого, Кроули!

Кроули с подозрением присмотрелась к чересчур, по её мнению, воодушевившемуся ангелу. Не напрасно ли она доверила ему это дело? Она почувствовала в сердце болезненный укол ревности, пока ещё необоснованной, но уже вполне мучительной.

Но не успела она возразить, что передумала и собирается сама выполнять это задание, как хлипкая дверь снова скрипнула. На сей раз на пороге показался человек средних лет, облаченный в строгий костюм в тёмных тонах и высокую шляпу с простой пряжкой.

— А-а, — протянула Кроули, немедленно поворачиваясь к вошедшему. — Вот и почтенный господин Бенджамен Купер прибыл. Почему же вы один, любезный? Где все остальные члены комиссии?

Господин Купер остановился у порога, завидев богато одетую даму и человека, по виду, очевидно, зажиточного буржуа. Он явно был озадачен, но не терял самообладания.

— Меня и одного вполне достаточно, — высокомерно ответил он. — Позвольте поинтересоваться, уважаемая леди... господин..., могу я видеть некую девицу Мередит? Видите ли, — Бенджамин Купер достал из-за пазухи сложенный документ, — мне предписано арестовать её по обвинению в ведовстве.

Кроули медленно приблизилась к человеку, шурша чёрными юбками. Она эффектным движением подняла вуаль, и пристально посмотрела прямо в глаза опешившему мужчине.

— Ну, допустим, я сегодня за девицу Мередит, — тяжело промолвила Кроули. — Тебя устроит?

Бенджамин Купер очнулся и в ужасе заорал во всё горло:

— Господи Иисусе! Ведьма, настоящая ведьма!

Кроули молча щелкнула пальцами, и человек моментально затих и сделался абсолютно недвижим. Кроули мельком взглянула на Азирафеля, но тот казался совершенно невозмутимым и спокойно наблюдал за происходящим.

Тогда Кроули подошла к человеку ещё ближе и негромко прошипела ему в лицо приказным тоном:

— Сейчас ты очнешься, вернешься в комиссию и навсегда вычеркнешь из списка подозреваемых имя девицы Мередит. А сам забудешь не только дорогу к её дому, но и обо всём, что ты здесь видел.

— О, и смените, наконец, работу, любезный господин Купер, — неожиданно вмешался Азирафель. — Вы ведь давно мечтали о доме в деревне, не так ли?

И пока Кроули, озадаченно пялилась на ангела, тот прищелкнул пальцами, пробуждая оцепеневшего Купера. Ещё не вполне пришедший в себя мужчина молча развернулся и деревянным шагом вышел из домика. Азирафель даже выглянул за дверь, чтобы убедиться, что он благополучно дойдет до конца улицы. Потом оглянулся на Кроули.

Она неловко пожала плечами и с вызовом встретила его взгляд. Но Азирафель промолчал, и Кроули первая нарушила молчание.

— Ну, всё получилось быстрее, чем я рассчитывала. Пожалуй, теперь я займусь своим делом. Так что, Азирафель, можешь не брать на себя труд...

— О, — махнул на это рукой Азирафель. — Не беспокойся, Кроули. Я уже обо всём позаботился.

— Что? — высоким от возмущения голосом воскликнула Кроули.

Азирафель улыбнулся ей.

— Минуту назад твой молодой и богатый наследник столкнулся с девицей Мередит на рынке и нечаянно рассыпал её корзину, полную яблок. Сейчас они вместе собирают их, а потом, я уверен, он вызовется предложить девушке помочь донести покупки до дома. И очень надеюсь, что они оба воспользуются предоставленным им шансом и продолжат знакомство вплоть до узаконивания своих отношений. Девице Мередит совершенно точно не повредят его связи и влияние, и думаю, их брак просто обязан стать счастливым. В любом случае, я постарался, чтобы мысли о церкви ушли у молодого человека на второе, а то и на третье место.

Азирафель выглядел сейчас необыкновенно довольным собой. Кроули восхищенно покачала головой.

— Дьявольски хитрый план, ангел. Даже я не сработала бы чище, — признала она. — Ты просто прирожденный купидон, Азирафель.

Азирафель важно кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Я же ангел, я не мог поступить иначе, — с оттенком превосходства ответил он. И тут же сбавил тон, подавшись ближе к Кроули. — Вот от тебя я не ожидал такого благородного поступка, Кроули! — воскликнул он, сияя глазами от восхищения. — То, как ты избавила от всех проблем Меридит...

Кроули нервно дёрнула подбородком.

— Да, Кроули, — продолжал восторгаться Азирафель, не замечая, что причиняет демону своими комплиментами настоящие страдания. — Твой поступок, безусловно, доказывает, что на самом деле ты, несомненно, очень хоро...

Кроули с силой толкнула его в плечо, так что ангел, не ожидавший нападения, отступил от неё на два шага. Кроули медленно приблизилась к Азирафелю и ткнула пальцем ему в грудь.

— Я не хорошая. Демон не может быть хорошим. Никогда. Иначе он уже не будет называться демоном. Запомнил, ангел? — злобно выплюнула она.

Сердце Кроули колотилось от близости к Азирафелю, от внезапной вспышки гнева, от боли, раздиравшей грудь. И от того понимания, что мелькнуло в глазах ангела. О, лучше бы он в оскорблении сбежал отсюда подальше, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на Кроули с таким сочувствием... Ей захотелось закрыть лицо руками и завыть от отчаяния и досады.

Но Азирафель вдруг полез в висящий у него на поясе кошелёк и что-то оттуда достал. Затем он медленно протянул к лицу Кроули обе руки, и она почувствовала, как на переносицу её опускается прохладная металлическая оправа.

— Давно хотел вернуть их, дорогая, — негромко произнёс Азирафель. И Кроули ощутила, как её висков коснулись его осторожные пальцы. Азирафель просто поправлял дужки очков, но Кроули оцепенела от этого мимолетного прикосновения. Они оба понимали, что пальцы Азирафеля чересчур надолго застыли на висках демона. За это время можно было успеть три раза надеть и снять эти грешные очки. Но оба молча делали вид, что так оно и должно быть.

Наконец Азирафель со вздохом отвел руки от лица Кроули.

Он оглядел её, делая небольшой шаг назад, и Кроули чуть не подалась за ним, умоляя вернуть тепло рук и нежность его прикосновения обратно...

— Ну вот, — проговорил Азирафель с необычно тёплой улыбкой. — Надеюсь, теперь тебя никто не станет называть ведьмой, дорогая.

Кроули не ответила. Она молча смотрела на Азирафеля и была сейчас благодарна и Небесам, и Преисподней одновременно за то, что тёмные стёкла очков скрывают в этот миг от ангела её глаза.

— Ну, мне, пожалуй, пора идти, Кроули, — проговорил Азирафель. — Чем планируешь заниматься в ближайшее время? — поинтересовался он напоследок.

Кроули моргнула раз, другой, медленно приходя в себя.

— Есть у меня приятель Фрэнсис, отчаянная голова, — проговорила Кроули, всё ещё не в силах отвести голодный взгляд от лица Азирафеля. — Он давно уже зовет меня присоединиться к нему в морском путешествии.

— Я слышал, на море сейчас опасно, повсюду эти кровожадные испанцы, — с сомнением проговорил Азирафель.

Кроули отмахнулась.

— Фрэнсис ничего не упоминал про испанцев. Он звал в кругосветное путешествие. Я бы взглянула хотя бы одним глазком на западный материк, у меня с ним связаны приятные воспоминания... — мечтательно проговорила Кроули.

— В любом случае, я желаю тебе счастливого пути. И, будь добра, не ввязывайся в стычки с испанцами.

— Что ты, ангел. Капитан Фрэнсис уверяет, что экспедиция будет полностью исследовательская! Но вот с женским телом мне придётся расстаться, — сказала Кроули, с сожалением оглядывая себя. — Эти суеверные корабельщики убеждены, что женщина на борту — причина несчастий.

— Какое заблуждение! — презрительно фыркнул Азирафель.

Кроули согласно кивнула.

— А ты, Азирафель? Какие планы у тебя? По-прежнему остаёшься в Лондоне?

— Да! — ответил Азирафель. — Издательство «Фелл и компаньоны» процветает. Ты не представляешь, Кроули, сколько рукописей ждут в очереди, чтобы быть уже, наконец, напечатанными! — глаза у Азирафеля загорелись, как и обычно, когда он говорил о дорогих своему сердцу книгах.

Кроули вздохнула.

— В таком случае, до встречи, ангел, — сказала она.

— Береги себя, Кроули, — ответил Азирафель.

И они снова расстались на ближайшие тридцать лет.

За это время Кроули успели осточертеть и море, и капитан Дрейк со своими «экспедициями», каждый раз заканчивающимися кровопролитными боями с галеонами Испанской Армады. Азирафель же успел сделать огромный вклад в дело развития книгопечатания, пока его с треском не исключили из гильдии за то, что в библиях, выпущенных его издательским домом, были замечены неоднократные опечатки и исправления.


	9. Горячие источники

_Бат, 1786 год_

Следующая их встреча состоялась в начале XVII века в театре «Глобус» по инициативе Азирафеля, которому вновь потребовалось воспользоваться их Соглашением. И с тех пор ни Азирафель, ни Кроули не покидали Лондон надолго.

Их встречи, тщательно скрываемые от наблюдения обеих контор, всё продолжались и продолжались. Соглашение по-прежнему связывало их, и оба — и ангел, и демон — находили в нём только положительные стороны. Весь семнадцатый век они постоянно пересекались по делу, а иногда — и без него. У них завелась традиция иногда встречаться в таверне или другом приличном заведении, за кружечкой эля или бокалом вина. Рассказывать друг другу новости, делиться планами, обсуждать главные события в мире. И Кроули каждый раз поражался, как быстро пролетает время в таких встречах, и испытывал глубокое сожаление от того, что любые, даже самые восхитительные вечера в мире, имеют мерзкое обыкновение заканчиваться.

По ночам он вновь оставался один в своей богато обставленной квартире в Вест-Энде. Он не приводил сюда ни любовниц, ни любовников. Последние несколько веков он вообще не заводил никаких отношений с людьми, кроме деловых или приятельских. Никто из людей, даже самых лучших, не мог встать для него на одну ступеньку с Азирафелем. Он всё так же не мог не думать об ангеле днём, когда его не было рядом, и не мог отвести взгляд от него, когда находился поблизости. А по ночам Кроули запирался в своей спальне и кусал губы, дрожал от страсти и стонал на своём ложе имя Азирафеля, раз за разом спуская в кулак и в бессилии откидываясь на подушки.

Так прошёл весь семнадцатый век. За ним проскочил и восемнадцатый, оставив после себя всё те же тоску, постоянное желание быть рядом с Азирафелем и несколько незабываемых счастливых воспоминаний. Самым ярким из них, несомненно, стала встреча с Азирафелем в революционном Париже. А второй по значимости Кроули считал их совместную поездку в Бат, которая состоялась как раз незадолго до начала Французской революции.

По правде говоря, это ангелу, по условиям Соглашения, выпал жребий ехать в Бат, выполняя оба задания: за себя, и за демона. Но Кроули в последний момент изменил своё решение. Он не мог решиться отпустить Азирафеля от себя надолго. К тому же, он предвкушал целый день бок о бок с Азирафелем в почтовом дилижансе. А потом ночевку в соседних комнатах в гостинице. И — мечтать так мечтать — может, совместный поход в знаменитые лечебные купальни?

Было отчего прийти в возбужденное состояние, особенно если ты демон, уже неполных шесть тысяч лет как одержимый страстью к ангелу.

Поэтому одним ранним летним утром 1786-го года по желанию Кроули все четыре внутренних места в карете оказались забронированы на их имена. Азирафель и Кроули с удобством расположились на сиденьях, приготовившись к долгой поездке. Они выехали в начале восьмого часа утром, и, по расчетам Кроули, должны были прибыть в Бат примерно к семи вечера.

— Всё-таки удивительно, что к нам никто так и не подсел, не правда ли, Кроули? — спросил Азирафель, когда они выехали из Лондона. — Я слышал, в сезон все почтовые кареты просто набиты пассажирами.

Дилижанс живо бежал по дороге, ведомый упитанными и резвыми лошадками, и, хотя его и потряхивало порой на булыжниках, путешествие в карете обещало быть намного приятнее, чем любая поездка верхом.

— Да, действительно, — промямлил Кроули, отчетливо понимая, что его улыбка сейчас выглядит глупой и по-идиотски счастливой, но не мог заставить себя вернуть привычное хмурое выражение лица.

Да, чёрт побери, сейчас он был счастлив, пусть это и звучит громко! Двенадцать, целых двенадцать часов в интимной тесноте кареты рядом с ангелом! Целый день сидеть напротив него, ощущать тепло его тела рядом с собой, видеть его лицо в такой близости от себя, и упиваться звуком голоса, произносящим его имя! А если повезёт, то можно изловчиться и незаметно поменять позу так, чтобы при очередной встряске их колени как бы случайно слегка соприкасались... Как тут не чувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым?

Да будут благословенны обе их конторы, так своевременно выдавшие им обоим задания в Бате! Впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом не было. С началом сезона половина Лондона и добрая часть Англии перебиралась на этот популярный курорт. Вполне логично, что и ангелу, и демону выпало работать там же.

Никогда Кроули не имел возможности провести столько времени наедине с Азирафелем. Он поудобнее устроился на своём сиденье и даже подложил под спину подушечку, чтобы без помех наблюдать за ангелом, уже доставшим какой-то томик и погрузившимся в чтение. Дорога оказалась на удивление ровной, и дилижанс мягко покачивало. «Целых двенадцать часов дороги рядом с Азирафелем! С ума сойти!», — вновь подумал Кроули и спрятал зевок в ладонь.

...Проснулся он от тряски за плечо.

— Кроули, — говорил ему Азирафель, склоняясь над ним. — Кроули, просыпайся. Мы въезжаем в Бат.

— Что?!

Кроули подскочил, отодвинув Азирафеля, и посмотрел в окно. За стеклом мелькали городские постройки из светлого желтоватого камня. Колеса кареты звонко стучали по булыжной мостовой.

— Я что, проспал всю дорогу? — в ужасе воскликнул Кроули, вцепляясь в волосы и окончательно разрушая остатки укладки, уже и без того пострадавшей после двенадцатичасового сна.

Азирафель улыбнулся и кивком указал за окно кареты.

— Если бы на моём месте была какая-нибудь почтенная матрона из числа тех, что заполнили сейчас улицы Бата, она бы непременно сказала, что ты спал, как ангел.

Кроули ощерился и чуть не зарычал от досады.

Дилижанс остановился у входа в гостиницу «Ройял», и возница почтительно уведомил:

— Приехали, джентльмены.

Кроули вылетел из кареты, как ошпаренный. За ним степенно вышел Азирафель. Они быстро уладили с хозяином все необходимые формальности и оплатили скромные апартаменты, включающие в себя две спальные комнаты и общую гостиную. Без использования чуда, разумеется, не обошлось, потому что найти свободную комнату в Бате в разгар сезона могли только такие сверхъестественные существа, как ангелы или демоны. Обед они уже пропустили, что немного расстроило Азирафеля, но учтивый хозяин уверил их, что непременно накроет для них ужин в комнатах, а пока любезные джентльмены могут немного прогуляться по городу.

Они наскоро поднялись в комнаты, сменили дорожную одежду и вышли из гостиницы, направляясь прогулочным шагом вниз по покатой улице. Кроули украдкой рассматривал Азирафеля. Сам он был одет в неброский тёмный сюртук и коричневые брюки, сдержанно, изысканно и стильно. Сюртуки только-только начали входить в моду, и Кроули, как обычно, был на гребне её волны. Он (чудесным образом) уже успел освежиться и уложить рыжие кудри мягкими волнами на висках и затылке. В руке Кроули держал ультрамодную новинку — цилиндр, отчего взгляды всех прохожих, в особенности, женского пола, были прикованы к приезжему щёголю.

Азирафель был одет более консервативно — в удлинённый камзол бежевого цвета и короткие штаны с чулками. Но Кроули было плевать, модно он был одет или нет. Он бы не сводил взгляда с Азирафеля, даже если бы тот был облачён в рубище. Другие мысли занимали голову Кроули. Было удивительно вот так прогуливаться рядом с ангелом по улицам города, словно они, в самом деле, обычные приятели-аристократы, приехавшие на курорт отдыхать и лечиться водами.

Понимая, что он уже неприлично долго пялится на своего спутника, Кроули с большим усилием отвёл от него взгляд, переключая своё внимание на улицы города.

— Сколько здесь магазинов! — невольно воскликнул он, заметив, что вся Чип-стрит буквально пестрила от вывесок и рекламных объявлений. — Больше, чем в Лондоне, будь я проклят.

— Ты так говоришь, Кроули, как будто это плохо, — заметил Азирафель.

— Нет, что ты, ангел. Магазины — это очень хорошо. Я люблю магазины! Можно выйти из двери и через минуту купить всё, что тебе необходимо. Мне уже нравится Бат.

— Кстати, ты так и не рассказал о своём задании, ради которого ты приехал в Бат, Кроули, — с лёгкой укоризной в голосе ответил на это Азирафель.

— Разве? — удивился Кроули. — Но это вовсе не секрет. Нашим не нравится всё возрастающее влияние нового мэра Бата, и мне поручено слегка подмочить его репутацию. Заставить проиграть в карты половину состояния или затеять дуэль. Что-то в этом роде, — скучающим тоном объяснил он.

— Вот как, — хмыкнул Азирафель. — Почему я не удивлён? Цель моей поездки в Бат — укрепить позицию мэра ещё больше, натолкнуть его на мысль открыть в городе больницу для бедных, возвысить мнение о нём в глазах жителей...

— Уф-ф, — ворчливо отозвался Кроули и даже остановился. — Опять нам предстоит напрасный труд, ангел.

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Азирафель.

— В таком случае, — заговорил Кроули, склонив голову к плечу и растягивая губы в ухмылке, — предлагаю вспомнить о Соглашении и оставить бедолагу мэра в покое. А самим заняться тем, что принято делать в Бате — отдыхать и пить лечебные воды.

— Поддерживаю, — с облегчением вымолвил Азирафель. — Только я не уверен, что нам так уж и необходимо пить местную воду... — с сомнением добавил он. — Кроули, кстати, о напитках. А не пора ли нам вернуться в гостиницу? Признаться, я давно мечтаю о горячем ужине.

После вкусной трапезы Азирафель распрощался с Кроули и удалился в свою комнату. Кроули, прихватив со стола початую бутылку вина и бокал, ушёл к себе. Он налил себе вина, скинул сюртук, расстегнул рубашку и повалился на постель, едва не расплескав на неё спиртное.

Там, за стеной, в своей комнате, сейчас готовится ко сну Азирафель. Наверное, аккуратно снимает с себя камзол, возится с пышным кружевным воротником... Если бы ангел только позвал, думал Кроули, то он бы влетел в его комнату и с удовольствием помог Азирафелю избавиться от одежды. А потом они бы начали целоваться, затем, не разрывая объятий, повалились бы на мягкую постель, и...

А дальше воображение Кроули уже пугало самого себя своей смелостью. Вот же Азирафель, так близко, как никогда ещё не был к нему близок ночью. Здесь, в двух шагах. И Кроули стоит только немного напрячь слух, как он услышит скрип его кровати.

Кроули сделал большой глоток из своего бокала. Это невыносимо. Искуситель искушает искусителя. Низший балл за непрофессионализм. Потому что всё равно не сработает. Кроули никуда не выйдет из своей комнаты и будет всю ночь напролёт ублажать самого себя.

Он глухо застонал и, поставив бокал с недопитым вином на пол у кровати, распластался на постели. Ничего не хотелось: ни раздеваться, ни шевелиться, ни даже думать. Хотелось только одного: оказаться рядом с тёплым телом Азирафеля кожа к коже, и чтобы его губы шептали в ухо Кроули то, что он давно жаждал услышать, а руки прижимали его к себе крепко и бережно, и Кроули бы таял и млел в ангельских объятиях.

Он быстро скинул одежду, завернулся в одеяло с головой и, попытавшись выбросить из головы несбыточные мечтания, заставил себя провалиться в сон. В конце концов, успокаивал себя Кроули, засыпая, у них ещё есть завтрашний день, который он решил провести в купальнях и непременно затащить туда с собой Азирафеля.

На следующий день сразу после завтрака Кроули всё же уговорил Азирафеля составить ему компанию в Большой галерее. Они опять прогулялись по оживлённым улочкам Бата и вскоре оказались в обширном круглом зале, битком набитым отдыхающими. В её центре находилась громадная чаша, откуда смотритель черпал лечебную воду и разливал по стаканам всем желающим.

Кроули пил уже вторую пинту, а Азирафель всё ещё недоверчиво принюхивался к мутноватой воде странного вида.

— Я не уверен, что нам следует пить эту жидкость, Кроули. Наши тела не могут заболеть, соответственно, и лечиться нам ни к чему, — вполголоса сказал ему Азирафель.

— Не будь занудой, — ответил Кроули и легко рассмеялся. — Она полезна даже для ангелов.

Вода, обогащенная минералами, как оказалось, имела слабый наркотический эффект. Она поднимала настроение и делала голову необычайно лёгкой и свободной от неприятных мыслей не хуже шампанского.

— Пойдём лучше в купальни! — воскликнул Кроули и легонько подтолкнул Азирафеля ко входу на мужскую половину.

Они прошли в разные кабинки. Кроули, быстро облачившись в чёрный облегающий купальный костюм, вышел из своей кабинки и принялся нетерпеливо оглядываться в ожидании Азирафеля. Низкая ванна, наполненная водой из горячего источника, была встроена в пол, и, скорее, напоминала небольшой бассейн, облицованный плиткой, где свободно разместились бы еще с полдюжины человек. Но Кроули пожелал, чтобы в эту купальню никто, кроме них, не входил в ближайшие пару часов, поэтому бассейн сейчас был абсолютно пуст.

Через пару минут в кабинке Азирафеля скрипнула дверь, и из неё вышел переодевшийся для купания ангел. Кроули даже застыл на месте, жадно осматривая его с головы до ног. На Азирафеле был светлый в тонкую полоску купальный костюм, оставляющий открытыми руки от локтей и ноги от колен. Но Кроули, который впервые в жизни видел так много обнаженного тела ангела, чуть не сразил удар.

Он облизнул враз пересохшие, несмотря на повышенную влажность купальни, губы и поспешил спуститься по ступенькам в бассейн. Он торопливо погрузился в воду по самую шею, чтобы ангел не успел заметить, как предательски набухает бугорок в паху Кроули, становясь отчетливо видимым даже сквозь ткань костюма.

Азирафель не спеша тоже вошёл в бассейн. Вода доходила ему до груди, и он, аккуратно водя руками по поверхности, приблизился к Кроули. У бортиков бассейн образовывал под водой подобие лежанок, и Азирафель с удобством разместился на одном из таких выступов. Он пошлёпал ладонью по воде, приглашая Кроули на соседний лежак. Кроули, чувствующий, что он начинает пылать с головы до ног, скользнул на предложенное место.

— А здесь не так плохо, как я думал, — признал Азирафель, вытягиваясь на лежанке и заводя руки под голову.

— Угу, — пробормотал Кроули.

Над поверхностью горячей воды клубился густой пар. Воздух в купальне был насыщен влагой и непривычными запахами. То ли от выпитой ранее лечебной воды, то ли от близости Азирафеля и от вида его обнаженных локтей у Кроули начала кружиться голова. В этот момент он почувствовал, как до волос на его макушке легко дотронулась ладонь ангела. Кроули в панике обернулся к Азирафелю: когда он успел подобраться к нему так близко?!

— У-у, дорогой мой, — протянул Азирафель, — тебе нужно надеть шляпу.

На голове Кроули при этих словах возникло лёгкое соломенное канотье с не слишком широкими полями.

— Тебе мгновенно напекло голову, — объяснил Азирафель, снова отстраняясь и возвращаясь к своему подводному лежаку. — Коварный жар в этой купальне, однако.

Кроули, весь красный от смущения, не знал, куда деть руки, и, в особенности, своё пылающее лицо.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — буркнул он, однако, шляпу снимать не стал. По коже головы до сих пор бежали мурашки после прикосновения Азирафеля. — А ты не думаешь, что и ты можешь перегреться, ангел?

— О, вполне вероятно, — легко согласился Азирафель, тут же сотворяя себе похожую шляпу. — Если моё человеческое тело функционирует так же, как и твоё, то всякое может случиться, — произнёс он.

Кроули чуть не задохнулся влажным воздухом купальни и закашлялся. Ему послышался в словах Азирафеля определённый намёк, или это его воображение, взбудораженное горячим источником, ищет кругом непристойные аллюзии?

— На что ты намекаешь? — прямым текстом спросил он, охмелевший от непривычной атмосферы купальни.

— Только на то, что наши тела испытывают похожие физические реакции, Кроули, — спокойно ответил Азирафель, даже не поворачивая головы.

Возможно, было к лучшему, что Азирафель сейчас не смотрел на него. Потому что выражение лица Кроули сейчас могло выдать его с головой. Глаза его округлились, зрачки предельно расширились, выдыхаемый воздух со свистом выходил из приоткрытых губ.

Он всё ещё не понимал, нарочно ли Азирафель подбирает такие выражения, чтобы в них слышался второй подтекст, или он, в самом деле, ничего подобного не имеет в виду? Но одно Кроули знал наверняка, что его собственное тело уже давно испытывает одну очень определённую физическую реакцию. Он был уже настолько возбуждён, что его член до предела натягивал ткань купального костюма, а пульсация в паху заставляла его морщиться и стискивать зубы.

Хвала дьяволу, вода в источнике была мутной, непрозрачной и имела странный зеленоватый оттенок. К тому же пар, поднимавшийся над поверхностью, отлично затуманивал зрение и делал всё, происходящее под водой, практически неразличимым.

— Ангел, — хрипло произнёс Кроули, — ты сейчас говоришь такое, что я совсем не ожидал услышать от тебя. Вот правда.

До его слуха сквозь плеск воды донёсся весёлый смешок. Похоже, Азирафель уже успел надышаться пьянящими испарениями минерального источника.

— Ты прав, Кроули. Но атмосфера этих купален располагает к некоей интимности, — произнёс Азирафель легкомысленно. — Почему-то хочется поболтать о чём-нибудь лёгком и фривольном. Ты не поддержишь меня, Кроули? — и он повернул голову в его сторону.

Кроули мысленно застонал. Всё, что ему хотелось поддержать сейчас, — это свой собственный член, болезненно напрягшийся в слитном купальном костюме. Он не выдержал взгляда ангела, в котором, Кроули готов был поклясться, плясали лукавые огоньки, и откинулся затылком на каменный бортик бассейна, сдвигая шляпу с макушки на лицо.

— Задавай тему, Азирафель, — пробормотал он сквозь тонкую соломку, — я постараюсь поддержать любой разговор.

Азирафель жизнерадостно взмахнул руками, плеснув по воде. Тёплые капли долетели и до Кроули, со стуком пробарабанив по шляпке, скрывающей лицо.

— О, я так рад, что нашёл в твоём лице собеседника, с которым можно, не скрываясь, поговорить о неудобных темах.

Кроули чуть не подскочил на месте, шляпка свалилась в воду. Пока он ловил её и водружал на макушку, Азирафель невозмутимо продолжал:

— С людьми ведь не побеседуешь об этом... Я имею в виду наши физические оболочки. Наши тела не знают старости или болезни, они лишены всех отрицательных сторон, присущих обычным человеческим телам. Но они, к нашей радости, снабжены всеми положительными их качествами.

«О, да!», — подумал Кроули, чётко ощутив, как дрогнул его член при этих словах.

— Наши тела могут чувствовать запахи, вкусы, они наслаждаются приятными сочетаниями цветов и ароматов, получают удовольствие от сна или пищи...

— Есть и другие доступные им удовольствия, ангел, — глухо выговорил Кроули. Он не выдержал и всё-таки накрыл своей ладонью горячий от невыносимого возбуждения член. Волна удовольствия прошила его тело крупной судорогой, в ушах на мгновение зазвенело. Но и сквозь шум тока крови он расслышал, как Азирафель продолжал говорить:

— Кстати, о прочих удовольствиях. Как хорошо, что ты поднял эту тему, Кроули. Я как раз хотел спросить тебя, если ты не сочтешь этот вопрос слишком бестактным...

— Нет, что ты, спрашивай о чём угодно, ангел, — выдавил Кроули, а рука его в это время провела под водой по ткани костюма вверх по стволу члена. Потом с силой вниз.

— Я хотел поговорить о чувственных удовольствиях. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Более чем... — рука Кроули уже не останавливалась, потирая под мутной водой его напрягшийся член.

— Удивительно, сколько запретов и тайн воздвигнуто вокруг таких простых, по сути, действий, — говорил Азирафель, искренне удивляясь. — Да, я могу понять, что на заре времен в этом был смысл. Но сейчас, когда культура подняла человеческую цивилизацию до невообразимых высот, какой толк в этих ограничениях?

Кроули, стараясь не поднимать на поверхности бассейна сильных волн, не переставал водить ладонью по члену, слушая Азирафеля и не веря своим ушам. Ангел выступает за свободу нравов в человеческом обществе? Это было невероятно.

— Для чего делать эти отношения стыдными, грязными, порочными? — продолжал с жаром рассуждать Азирафель. — Для чего клеймить, как преступников, тех, кто испытывает страсть друг к другу, только оттого, что их тела слишком одинаковы? Я говорю сейчас о тех, кто, умирая от желания, годами избегает возможности признаться объекту своей страсти, потому что боится реакции общества.

Кроули не смог удержать глухой стон, и был вынужден шевельнуть локтем по поверхности, чтобы вызвать плеск воды, заглушивший его.

— Но что в этом постыдного? Наоборот, это прекрасное чувство! Что может быть красивее и благороднее, чем предложить возлюбленному (или возлюбленной) разделить на двоих одну страсть, одно желание и заняться возвышенным и чувственным действом, которое сближает не только тела, но и души...

— Души... — бездумно повторил Кроули, сжав зубы, стараясь удержать рвущиеся наружу стоны. Он чувствовал, что разрядка уже близка. Он весь напрягся, даже в тумане купальни было отчетливо видно, как налилось краской его лицо. Он с большим трудом сохранял спокойный вид и старался дышать более-менее ровно и глубоко.

— Впрочем, это всё вздор и чепуха, Кроули, — произнёс Азирафель. — Человечество явно не готово к подобной свободе, пока в нём ещё царит дух ханжества. Но мы с тобой, возможно, доживём и до лучших времён, — заключил он с улыбкой, поворачиваясь к Кроули.

— Доживём, ангел, — со слабым всхлипом выдохнул Кроули и, только услышав, как со стороны Азирафеля плеснула вода, понял, что некоторое время уже лежит на своём лежаке, закрыв глаза. Он поспешил открыть их, и неожиданно увидел прямо перед собой Азирафеля.

Ангел обеспокоенно вглядывался в лицо Кроули и вдруг, смахнув рукой его шляпу, положил ладонь на лоб Кроули.

— Боже правый, ты весь горишь, Кроули! Я совсем заболтался, а тебя, похоже, здорово разморило от горячей воды. Тебе нужно немедленно выходить! Кроули? Ты меня слышишь, Кроули?

О, если есть на свете блаженство, то вот оно — кончить от прикосновения ангела к твоему лицу и от звука собственного имени из его уст. Он судорожно дёрнулся и сразу же обмяк. От близости к Азирафелю оргазм настиг Кроули моментально и неотвратимо, и разрядка принесла его телу мгновенное облегчение. Кроули блаженно закатил глаза, наслаждаясь теплом мягкой ладони Азирафеля на своём лбу и приятной истомой, накатившей на его расслабленное тело. Незаметным движением пальцев он испарил все следы в воде, оставшиеся после оргазма.

— Всё в порядке, Азирафель, — произнёс Кроули, наконец, слабо улыбаясь. И разочарованно вздохнул, когда Азирафель, успокоившись, отнял свою руку от его лба. — Да, ты прав. Пора выходить отсюда.

И он поднялся, и, возможно, слегка пошатываясь, поднялся по ступенькам, выходя из бассейна. Направляясь к кабинке, Кроули оглянулся через плечо и с удивлением обнаружил, что Азирафель ещё не покинул воду и пристально смотрит ему вслед.

— Ангел? — недоуменно спросил он. — Ты идешь?

Щёки и лоб Азирафеля густо залились румянцем. Вот уж у кого мог бы случиться тепловой удар в этих купальнях, подумалось Кроули.

— Одну минутку, — немного смущенно заулыбался Азирафель. — Ты начинай переодеваться, Кроули, я скоро последую твоему примеру. Вода здесь такая тёплая, было бы жаль покидать бассейн так скоро. Мне нужна ещё пара минут, ха-ха.

Кроули пожал плечами, снова повернулся к нему спиной и вошел в свою кабинку, где оставил одежду и полотенца. Ему сейчас показалось, что у Азирафеля глаза отливали карим, или это игра света в купальне?

Так как оба единодушно решили воспользоваться своим Соглашением и не стали тратить напрасных усилий на мэра, в тот же день они уже сидели в карете, направляющейся в Лондон. Организацией поездки в этот раз занимался Азирафель, поэтому дилижанс они делили ещё с двумя попутчиками. Кроули оказался на одном сидении с ангелом, и всю дорогу боялся даже дышать, чтобы не пропустить ни минуты этого счастливого состояния. Сиденье было довольно просторным, поэтому их тела, разумеется, не соприкасались, но Кроули и этого было достаточно. Жаль, трескотня пассажиров, затеявших светский разговор на всю дорогу, отвлекала его от бесконечного созерцания профиля Азирафеля.

Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Их поездка подошла к концу. Поздним вечером они прибыли в Лондон и расстались на несколько лет. Пока судьба не свела их вновь, но уже в революционном Париже.


	10. Неожиданный визит

_Лондон, 1862 год_

С тех пор, как Азирафель открыл свой книжный магазин и плотно осел в лондонском Сохо, Кроули осознал, что не может больше ни дня прожить, не повидавшись с ангелом.

Это его пугало. Никогда ещё его одержимость не была такой непреодолимой. Без ангела дни казались тягучими и пустыми. Он слонялся по своей роскошной квартире, не находя себе места. Он пытался читать, но любые книги, имевшиеся в его доме, прочно ассоциировались у него с ангелом. Поэтому, начав читать, Кроули не раз ловил себя на том, что через некоторое время он, с книгой на коленях, просто сидит в кресле и, закрыв глаза, предаётся сладким и будоражащим воображение мечтаниям.

Он даже пытался погружаться в сон, чтобы не поддаваться соблазну выйти наружу и вновь незаметно для себя оказаться в районе Сохо. Но Кроули хватило всего на две недели беспокойной дрёмы, хотя он ложился спать с твёрдым намерением не вставать, как минимум, год. А, проснувшись, он первым делом обнаружил пришедшую с почтой визитную карточку Азирафеля с приглашением на чай. И, с колотящимся сердцем лихорадочно собираясь в гости, поклялся себе больше никогда не пытаться повторять подобный опыт.

Он старался выдумывать разнообразные поводы, чтобы заглянуть в магазинчик Азирафеля. Так как задания, требовавшие включения в игру Соглашения, выпадали не слишком часто, Кроули приходилось изворачиваться и проявлять поистине дьявольскую изобретательность.

Иногда он делал вид, что прогуливался и совершенно случайно проходил мимо магазинчика и, конечно же, заглядывал, чтобы отдать дань вежливости. Иногда заскакивал, чтобы известить ангела об открытии новой кондитерской лавки в этом районе и пригласить его на чашку чая по случаю.

Порой ему требовалась помощь в опознании какого-нибудь особенно редкого фолианта, «случайно» попавшего ему в руки (все подпольные продавцы антиквариата в Лондоне к тому времени знали мистера Кроули как перспективного клиента, готового выложить баснословные суммы за какую-нибудь редкую книжицу). После того, как Кроули выслушивал поток информации от Азирафеля по поводу новой книги, он небрежно замечал, что она ему особо и не нужна, так как он не читает книг. И, разумеется, дарил её ангелу.

При этом он, пряча за темными стеклами взволнованный взгляд, стоял, небрежно прислонившись к ближайшему книжному шкафу и тихо упивался счастливым видом Азирафеля. Он не мог отвести глаз от его сияющего лица. Выражение восторга, с которым ангел смотрел на новый экземпляр своей коллекции, заставляло сердце Кроули трепетать в груди и заходиться от прилива нежных чувств к ангелу. Он замирал каждый раз, когда слышал очередной счастливый вздох Азирафеля и жадно наблюдал за движениями его пальцев, любовно гладивших плотную обложку.

Беспросветно глуп тот демон, который мечтает стать книгой в руках ангела. Узнали бы в Аду, сперва надорвали бы животы от смеха, а потом без долгих церемоний окунули бы с головой в серное озеро. Или распотрошили и подвесили бы лет на сто корчиться в муках над кипящей лавой. В аду знают толк в мучениях, и с демоном, посмевшим влюбиться в ангела, разговор там был бы короткий.

Что ж, Кроули это заслужил. И ангелом не вышел, и демоном был под стать...

Однажды осенним вечером Кроули стоял перед дверью книжного магазина в Сохо. Он был, как обычно, одет с иголочки. В элегантной чёрной визитке и накинутом на плечи плаще с пелериной он выглядел необычайно изысканно. И если бы не поминутно ходивший от волнения под туго накрахмаленным воротничком кадык, его можно было бы принять со стороны за весьма уверенного в себе и даже в какой-то степени надменного джентльмена.

Азирафель встретил его на пороге, как всегда, в своём излюбленном светлом сюртуке с клетчатым пышным галстуком.

— О, Кроули, — на лице его сразу же засияла доброжелательная улыбка, и Кроули, как обычно, чуть не развоплотился на месте от счастья. Как вообще можно бояться адских пыток, если ангел каждый раз так рад его видеть?

Кроули поднял вверх руку, в которой держал коробочку из коричневого с золотом картона.

— Сегодня утром доставили из Бельгии, — нарочито равнодушным тоном произнёс он, вручая коробку Азирафелю.

Ангел принял подарок и воскликнул с благоговением:

— Шоколад! Ах, Кроули, ты меня балуешь, дорогой.

И посторонился, пропуская его внутрь.

Через некоторое время они уже сидели на низких диванчиках в зале магазина, пили вино и беседовали. Азирафель изящно подцеплял пальцами конфеты и отправлял их в рот, не забывая время от времени закатывать глаза от наслаждения и издавать одобрительные восклицания, больше похожие на стоны.

Кроули, вцепившись в ножку своего бокала с риском раскрошить его в пыль, уговаривал себя отвести взгляд от Азирафеля. Но неизменно проигрывал самому себе, потому что не смотреть на эти пальцы, перепачканные шоколадом, на эти яркие губы, на острый кончик языка, облизывавший их время от времени, было невозможно. По сути, он готов был сидеть так вечно.

За окнами посерело, послышался шорох дождя, и по стеклу забарабанили крупные капли. Азирафель, не вставая с места, махнул рукой, зажигая газ. Настенные светильники разом вспыхнули, разгоняя сумрак.

Азирафель печально заглянул в коробочку и отправил в рот последний кусочек шоколада. Он отставил в сторону опустевшую упаковку, и Кроули подавил вздох сожаления. В следующий раз он подарит ангелу коробку побольше.

Шум дождя за окнами сделался громче, под колёсами проезжающих экипажей уже явно слышался плеск воды в лужах. А в комнате, освещенной мягким светом, было тепло и — Кроули не мог не признать — даже уютно.

Как и всегда во время дождя, особенно если он оказывался в этот момент рядом с ангелом, Кроули вспоминал тот самый первый в мире дождь... Шесть тысяч лет отделяли того наивного демона от него сегодняшнего. Мир изменился сотни раз, сам Кроули менялся постоянно. Лишь одно оставалось неизменным: его одержимость Азирафелем.

Он смотрел на ангела, сидящего на диване напротив, с сияющими, ослепительно синими глазами, порозовевшими от выпитого вина щеками, рассуждавшего о театре, об общих знакомых, о книгах, и вспоминал белое крыло над своей головой. Ещё кое-что никогда не менялось в мире: в нём всегда был ангел. И этого факта хватало Кроули, чтобы тоже существовать.

Неожиданно по комнате пронесся лёгкий ветерок, и Кроули даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Пока он, задумавшись, размышлял о белоснежных ангельских крыльях, прятавшихся от людских взоров уже шесть тысяч лет, Азирафель стремительно подскочил со своего места и непринужденно пересел к Кроули.

Мягкий диванчик слегка продавился под двойной тяжестью, и колено Кроули соприкоснулось с бедром Азирафеля. Кроули мгновенно вспыхнул. Сердце его бешено заколотилось в груди, так и норовя выпрыгнуть от любого неосторожного движения.

Мысли Кроули заметались, забились в его голове. Что он пропустил, позорно замечтавшись посреди разговора? Что это всё значит? Но потом он разглядел в руках Азирафеля книгу и перевёл дух. Ангел просто хотел показать ему особо интересное место в книге.

Самое любопытное, что Азирафель, увлеченный разговором, по-видимому, не заметил, что колено Кроули упирается в его ногу. А Кроули буквально оцепенел, боясь шелохнуться, чтобы неловким движением не напомнить Азирафелю о себе, и продлить эти чудесные мгновения близости как можно дольше. Кроули чувствовал через слои ткани мягкое и упругое бедро ангела, он ощущал его тепло, и понимал, что держать себя в руках становится всё труднее.

Азирафель тем временем разложил на своих коленях книгу, открытую примерно посередине, и указывал пальцем в ровные строчки. Глаза его так и искрились смехом.

— Ты только взгляни, Кроули, — улыбался Азирафель, — вот про этот абзац я тебе говорил. Читал сегодня недавно перевыпущенные мемуары мэтра Жуанвиля. Этот французский историк посещал Лондон в середине XVI столетия. Я наткнулся на прелюбопытное место в книге. Смотри, что он пишет: «В районе, прозванном местными жителями «Майской ярмаркой», много судачат о загадочной «чёрной вдове». Сия особа столь же богата, сколь таинственна. Её особняк считается самым роскошным в Лондоне...», — начал зачитывать Азирафель своим приятным, хорошо поставленным голосом.

Тепло тела ангела и тонкий аромат его парфюма пьянили Кроули сильнее вина. Впрочем, не стоило забывать и том, что они с Азирафелем распили за сегодняшний вечер уже далеко не первую и даже не вторую бутылку красного. И Кроули сломался.

Он глубоко вздохнул и, подавшись вперёд, положил подбородок на плечо Азирафеля. Он надеялся, что этот смелый жест будет расценен ангелом как случайный, ведь так намного удобнее заглядывать из-за его спины в книгу, лежащую у ангела на коленях.

Кроули мгновенно почувствовал, как напряглись мышцы Азирафеля. Он сам застыл, безропотно собираясь принять любую реакцию ангела. Он готов был услышать брань, ожидал, что Азирафель вскочит, оскорбленный, оттолкнёт его, выгонит прочь. Но чего точно не ожидал Кроули, так этого того, что Азирафель практически без паузы, не считая секундного замешательства, продолжит читать, как ни в чём ни бывало.

Как будто каждый день демон кладёт голову на плечо ангелу. Как будто нет ничего в этом жесте интимного и запретного для них обоих. Как будто это настолько в порядке вещей, что даже вызывает недоумение: почему они не делали так раньше?

— «Эту леди шёпотом называют «чёрной вдовой» и уверяют, что она знается с дьяволом», — читал Азирафель всё тем же ровным голосом. — «А также ходят слухи, что она извела, по меньшей мере, троих мужей». — В этом месте ангел хохотнул. — Представляешь, Кроули, по меньшей мере, троих!

— Враньё, — глухо ответил Кроули, почти не вслушиваясь в текст, только лишь упиваясь звуком голоса Азирафеля.

— В самом деле? — улыбнулся Азирафель и повернул голову. Его губы мазнули Кроули по виску, задев дужку очков.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Только шум дождя и мерное гудение газовых светильников нарушали её. Да биение двух сердец, лихорадочно колотившихся слишком близком друг от друга.

Азирафель медленно протянул руку и аккуратно снял очки с переносицы Кроули. Положил их на раскрытую книгу на своих коленях. Кроули судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Он не мог даже шевельнуться, по-прежнему прижимаясь подбородком к плечу ангела, и даже, кажется, наваливаясь на него всем телом, потому что все его мышцы внезапно ослабели. Он ощутил, как ладонь Азирафеля очень нежно, почти невесомо легла на его щеку. А затем мягкие губы коснулись его виска, как раз в районе татуировки.

И Кроули потерял голову. Кровь загрохотала у него в ушах, как несущийся по рельсам поезд. Колени задрожали, а потом затряслось и всё тело. Один-единственный поцелуй в висок мгновенно расплавил его кости, обратил его тело в поток жидкой лавы, заставил дыхание застрять в горле.

Кроули медленно поднял свою руку и накрыл ею ладонь Азирафеля, крепко прижимая её к своей щеке. А потом открыл глаза.

Ангел уже немного отстранился от его виска, и теперь они оба встретились взглядами. Небесно-голубые глаза Азирафеля затапливала бесконечная щемящая нежность. И Кроули чуть не задохнулся, распознав в его взгляде это непривычное глубокое чувство.

Он в волнении поднял голову с его плеча. И тогда Азирафель развернулся к нему всем телом. Забытая книга соскользнула с его колен и упала на ковер у них под ногами, увлекая за собой и очки Кроули. Но Кроули совершенно не было до них никакого дела. Потому что Азирафель положил вторую руку на другую его щёку, обнимая его лицо ладонями. А потом медленно притянул его к себе.

Их губы были уже так близко! Их дыхание, смешиваясь, касалось разгоряченной кожи на лицах обоих. Ещё миг, и губы их соприкоснутся в своём первом поцелуе...

Но в этот момент раздался неожиданно громкий и очень резкий стук в дверь. А затем послышалось отрывистое звяканье колокольчика, словно за дверью стоял кто-то очень нетерпеливый.

Ангел и демон, оба в совершенно одинаковом ужасе, моментально отпрянули друг от друга. Азирафель молча указал Кроули дрожащей рукой в сторону задней комнаты. Тот немедленно сорвался туда, тут же вернулся за очками, прихватив и свой бокал, и снова поспешил в подсобку, попутно щелчком пальцев отправляя в небытие свои плащ и цилиндр с вешалки у двери, а также трость, оставленную там же.

Едва он успел заскочить за широкий шкаф, служащий стеной подсобного помещения, как дверь в магазине открылась, и Кроули услышал чей-то знакомый громкий голос. Ему даже не было необходимости выглядывать, он сразу признал в нежданном госте архангела Гавриила.

Кроули прислонился спиной к шкафу и медленно сполз на пол. Сердце его колотилось, как сумасшедшее.

Не занеси дьявол сейчас Гавриила в книжный магазин, Азирафель бы поцеловал его...

Они. Почти. Поцеловались!

Он ещё ощущал тепло губ ангела на своём виске.

Азирафель неравнодушен к нему.

Вот и все мысли, что стучали сейчас в мозгу Кроули.

Он попытался унять бешено заходившееся сердце в груди и прислушался к разговору в комнате. Из диалога он понял только лишь то, что Гавриил нагрянул с плановой проверкой, о которой Азирафель благополучно забыл. И пока Азирафель, шурша бумагами, терпеливо докладывал архангелу о результатах работы на Земле за прошедший год, Кроули думал.

Он размышлял о том, что едва не подставил Азирафеля под удар. Что было бы, не успей он среагировать вовремя? А ведь если бы Азирафель всё же поцеловал его, Кроули был уверен, что весь остальной мир тотчас же прекратил бы для него своё существование. И тогда он совершенно точно не услышал бы ни стука в дверь, ни звонка колокольчика. И последнее, что он увидел бы перед тем, как лишиться земного тела, было бы лицо Азирафеля, в ужасе прижимающего ладони к груди.

А если бы они в этот момент находились в доме Кроули? И не Гавриил ворвался бы с проверкой, а — прости, Господи! — Хастур?

Кроули выронил из рук очки и пустой бокал и уткнулся лицом в колени. Он с силой обхватил руками голову и глухо застонал.

Кроули не стал дожидаться, пока Гавриил закончит разбираться с Азирафелем. Он подобрал свои очки, надел их, тихо прищелкнул пальцами и исчез из магазина.

На следующий день Кроули запиской попросил Азирафеля о встрече в парке.

Они оба старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло. По сути, так оно и было. Ничего непоправимого между ними вчера произойти не успело. Но Кроули был напуган. Нет, он был в панике. А Азирафель после визита Гавриила казался непривычно холодным и держался отстраненно, хотя, наверняка, его трясло от ужаса не меньше Кроули.

И тогда прозвучали слова о святой воде. И тревога Азирафеля вырвалась наружу, тщательно скрываемая до этой минуты. И обида Кроули на презрительное слово «братание», так не подходящее к испытываемым им чувствам, затопила его с головой. И последние остатки его гордости сгорели в нём вместе со злополучной запиской.

Эта встреча оставила Кроули в совершенно разбитом состоянии. Азирафель замкнулся после того происшествия и отдалился от него. Они с треском разругались и расстались на долгие, мучительные десятилетия...


	11. Первый поцелуй

_Лондон, XX век_

С началом следующего столетия Кроули сильно увлёкся техническим прогрессом человечества. В XIX веке его приводили в восторг поезда и железные дороги (что угодно, только не ненавистные лошади!), а в этом столетии его страстью стали автомобили.

Он всегда любил скорость и независимость, а поэтому приблизительно в 30-х годах XX века стал гордым обладателем одной из самых скоростных в мире машин — роскошной чёрной «Бентли» последней модели.

Впервые садясь за руль своего новенького автомобиля, Кроули не мог сдержать трепетного волнения. Первой посетившей его мыслью была восторженная благодарность её создателям. А второй: «Вот если бы Азирафель её увидел...».

Они не общались с ангелом уже семьдесят лет.

Это было странно, учитывая, что они жили в одном городе и относительно недалеко друг от друга. Но таковы были факты.

А вот домыслы тоже имелись, и их количество в голове Кроули зашкаливало все разумные пределы. Он не мог прекратить размышлять. Он думал о том, что послужило причиной разрыва их отношений (которые, строго говоря, и отношениями назвать было нельзя). Он каждый день терзал себя мыслями о том, что ангел не может простить ему нечаянную подставу, из-за которой они чуть не попались. Он изводился годами, обвиняя себя во всём случившемся.

Ведь Кроули ничего не стоило повременить с просьбой о святой воде. Он мог взять обратно свои слова о том, что Азирафель ему не нужен. (Нужен! Ещё как! Ведь не мог же ангел после стольких лет всерьёз поверить его словам). Он мог проглотить остатки гордости и приползти к ангелу в любой день, умоляя возобновить общение...

Но проблема была снова в фактах. А самым бесспорным фактом являлось то, что главной причиной их размолвки на самом деле был страх.

Кроули безумно боялся гнева Ада. Он прекрасно понимал, что влип по самую макушку с этой своей одержимой любовью к ангелу. Да, давайте называть вещи своими именами. Он потерял осторожность от любви. Замечтался. Расслабился. Но одно дело — рисковать своей головой, а совсем другое — подставлять под удар ангела...

Азирафель, совершенно очевидно, испугался тоже. И Кроули не мог понять, за кого больше — за себя или за самого Кроули. И поэтому ангел прекратил всякое общение с ним, чтобы отвести от демона любые возникшие подозрения...

И именно поэтому Кроули не смел нарушить затянувшееся молчание, даже если каждый новый день без ангела рвал его сердце на части не хуже, чем адские гончие могут разрывать плоть.

Чтобы не впасть в окончательное уныние и вынырнуть из засасывающего болота апатии, Кроули обратился к людям. Это было даже иронично. Не его ли словами были: «Мне есть, с кем брататься, ангел?». И так оно и вышло в итоге. Его угроза стала для него реальностью.

Он сам не заметил, как погрузился с головой в политику, а после — в военное ремесло. Мир менялся так стремительно, что воистину требовалось изо всех сил бежать, чтобы оставаться на месте. Но зато у Кроули оставалось меньше времени для разрушительного самокопания.

Сам того не ожидая, он вдруг стал заметной фигурой в Британской разведывательной службе. В начале 1940-х годов он уже отличился во многих диверсионных операциях. Мистера Энтони Дж. Кроули знали также как искусного шифровальщика, а кроме того, он отлично поднаторел в области радиоперехватов.

Непосредственно в боях он лично участия не принимал. Зато регулярно отправлял отчёты Вниз о количестве загубленных душ (статистика по которым была взята из общих сводок с полей сражений), а также в головной офис МИ-6 об успехах своих операций. Кроули в результате сорвал выгоду с обеих сторон: к своему удивлению, он одновременно получил признание в Аду и орден Британской империи на Земле.

Он был практически уверен, что и Азирафель не спешит ввязываться в кровопролитные человеческие разборки. И каково же было его изумление, когда на очередном сеансе радиосвязи он услышал переговоры нацистов о планирующейся операции в церкви. Во-первых, Кроули удивил выбор места. А во-вторых, навела на подозрение фраза о книгах пророчеств, которые группе нацистов должен быть передать какой-то местный агент.

Сердце у Кроули сразу тревожно дёрнулось. Он знал только одно существо, которое без труда можно было принять за коренного уроженца Британских островов и которое при этом имело прямое отношение к книгам пророчеств. А потому Кроули, наплевав на размолвку и годы разлуки, прямиком помчал к церкви, где должна была состояться встреча.

Уже ступив на обжигающие пятки освященную землю он запоздало вспомнил о том, чем грозят демонам прогулки по храмам. Кроули готов был проклясть себя и свою беспечность, но стоило ему различить в глубине церкви светлую фигуру Азирафеля, как он сразу забыл обо всём, о чём думал секунду назад.

Перед ним стоял ангел. Смысл всей его жизни. Самая большая его любовь. Самое суровое его наказание.

Азирафель не казался рассерженным. Он был сильно удивлен, но, похоже, тоже не мог перестать разговаривать с ним, не обращая внимания на обстановку и поражённые лица нацистов. Может ли быть такое, что ангел так же скучал по нему, как и он сам? И так же, как Кроули, хотел задавать вопросы, чтобы выслушивать ответы и упиваться звуком его голоса?

Когда всё кончилось, и взрыв разметал церковь по кирпичику, Кроули вручил Азирафелю чуть не забытый им саквояж с книгами и нерешительным голосом предложил подвезти его до дома.

Ангел молчал, лишь стоял с саквояжем в руке, в другой комкал шляпу и неотрывно глядел на него. Кроули, приняв молчание за знак согласия, проводил его до угла, где он в спешке оставил свою любимую «Бентли».

— Знакомься, ангел. Моя красотка, — не без гордости произнёс Кроули, широким жестом указывая на машину.

Но Азирафель почему-то до сих пор смотрел не на «Бентли», а ему в глаза. И от этого взгляда у Кроули вдруг перехватило дыхание.

— Прекрасный автомобиль, — произнёс Азирафель, не отводя глаз с Кроули. — Очень подходит своему хозяину.

Кроули в замешательстве отворил перед Азирафелем дверцу, приглашая его в салон. Затем обошел машину кругом, садясь на своё место. Он закинул шляпу на заднее сиденье, положил руки на руль и рискнул повернуть голову к Азирафелю. И чуть не вздрогнул.

Он не ожидал, что ангел окажется так близко. Слишком близко для Кроули, не видевшего объект своей страсти восемьдесят долгих лет. Он никогда ещё не возил ни одного пассажира на переднем сиденье «Бентли». Поэтому не ожидал, что расстояние между их креслами окажется столь узким. Да и весь просторный салон «Бентли» вдруг показался Кроули слишком тесным для них обоих.

Ладони его сразу взмокли. Осипшим от волнения голосом он уточнил:

— В Сохо?

Как будто он мог забыть, где живёт Азирафель! Ангел снова молча кивнул.

Дьявол, почему он молчит? Почему не спускает с него глаз? Кроули с трудом мог сосредоточиться на дороге. Очень непросто думать о том, куда поворачивать руль, если хочется каждую секунду думать только об ангеле! Что означают его взгляды? Может ли быть такое, что Азирафель тоже скучал по нему?

«Бентли» затормозила у книжного магазина. Война пощадила его, по-видимому, заботливо оберегаемого своим ангелом-хранителем. Магазин выглядел как новый на фоне руин и военной разрухи. Но Кроули было некогда оценивать состояние окружающих зданий. Он продолжал лихорадочно размышлять.

А если Азирафель тоже испытывает к Кроули... сильные чувства? Если ангел думает сейчас о том же, что и Кроули... значит ли это, что им можно...

...продолжить то, что они не успели сделать восемьдесят лет назад?

Кроули бросил руль и повернулся к Азирафелю. Тот, в свою очередь, спустил саквояж вместе со шляпой с колен под ноги и тоже сел вполоборота к нему.

— Ангел... — прошептал Кроули.

— Кроули... — дрогнувшим голосом ответил ему Азирафель.

И Кроули тряхнуло, как от удара электрическим током, от звука своего имени, а глаза Азирафеля вдруг расширились. И они одновременно потянулись друг к другу. И ладони их встретились, пальцы жадно переплелись, и головы склонились ближе, и губы, наконец, прикоснулись к губам.

Что случается с человеком, когда он сталкивается с объектом своей одержимости? Если у него получается перебороть её, то одержимость его, скорее всего, отпускает. Если нет — он тонет в ней, она накрывает с головой, и, вероятнее всего, в этом случае человека ждёт прямая дорога в Ад. Но что бывает, если ты демон? Кроули твёрдо знал, что за одержимость ангелом ему светит вечность невыразимых наказаний в Аду. Но разве можно было вспоминать об этом, если на его глазах происходило настоящее чудо?

Он целовал Азирафеля. А Азирафель целовал его. Это был не сон, не фантазия, не чья-нибудь дурная шутка. Их поцелуй происходил в реальности, и он был похож на исполнение мечты.

Кроули колотило так, словно каждая мышца в его теле зажила своей жизнью, а он никак не мог совладать с ними. Заставить себя не трястись было невозможно. Так же, как невозможно было не терять голову от ощущения мягких и тонких губ Азирафеля под своими губами. Он мечтал об этих губах сотни лет, в своих мыслях он целовал их тысячи раз, и в самых грязных мечтах губы Азирафеля вытворяли очень много непристойных вещей. Но первый и реальный поцелуй был не похож на все те придуманные Кроули поцелуи.

В его мечтах не было ощущения прикосновения губ к губам, он никогда не представлял, как будут дрожать губы Азирафеля, отвечая на его поцелуй. Он не знал, какие они на самом деле мягкие и податливые, и что от этой мягкости Кроули будет таять и медленно тлеть. Его мечты не пахли Азирафелем — терпко, остро, и в то же время так сладко, что сердце щемило и заходилось от нежности. В его мечтах в глазах ангела — таких невозможно, пронзительно голубых — не блестели слёзы от еле сдерживаемой радости. Реальность превосходила любые мечты Кроули, и поэтому он моментально отбросил все свои прежние представления о поцелуях с Азирафелем, чтобы они не мешали ему наслаждаться настоящим моментом.

Всё ещё до конца не веря, что это происходит с ним не во сне, Кроули осторожно касался его губ. Азирафель, похоже, испытывал те же эмоции, потому что вид его был слегка потрясённым. Но глаз он не прятал, и губы его, хоть и осторожно, но всё же отвечали на поцелуй.

И именно этот робкий пока ответ и заставил Кроули вспыхнуть, как мгновенно загорается спичка от пламени яркого костра. Кроули даже не представлял себе до этого момента, как он зависит от реакции Азирафеля. Взаимность испытываемых ими эмоций поразила его. Азирафель не против поцелуя, он принимает его, он разделяет его желание, и это понимание вызвало в груди Кроули настоящее ликование.

Он осторожно целовал Азирафеля, но понимал, что ещё пара минут, и он потеряет голову. Кроули уже ощущал, как поднимается внутри волна жара, как закипает в нём покорно дремавшее много лет вожделение, как туман одержимости, с новой силой вспыхнувшей в нём, застилает ему глаза. Кроули сорвал тёмные очки и бросил их не глядя на приборную панель.

Азирафель, похоже, осмелел. Возможно, разглядел что-то такое в глазах Кроули... Ему некогда было об этом задумываться. Потому что глаза самого Азирафеля вдруг загорелись, а руки его тем временем скользнули по груди Кроули. Они обвили талию и притянули ближе к пассажирскому сиденью, крепко прижимая их тела друг к другу. Кроули застонал и уловил ответный стон Азирафеля. Ангел жарко выдохнул ему в губы, и дрожь прошила всё тело Кроули. Было невозможно сдерживаться дальше. Азирафель, его вечно недоступный ангел, желал обнимать его, целовать, и кто был Кроули, чтобы устоять против такого искушения?

Он поспешно обхватил руками затылок Азирафеля и наконец проник языком в его рот. Язык ангела тут же переплелся с его языком, и Кроули чуть не закатил глаза от блаженства. Между ними не осталось больше преград. Руки обнимали тела друг друга, губы приникали к губам. Они так долго были порознь, что смертельно устали от одиночества. Разве не суждено их телам теперь стать одним целым?

Но, пожалуй, сейчас эти фразы были бы излишне дерзкими. Кроули пока целиком растворялся в поцелуе и о большем не смел даже мечтать. Он боялся развоплотиться только от осознания того, что его язык ощущает тёплую влажность рта Азирафеля, чувствует волнующую твёрдость его зубов, пробегает быстрыми движениями по нёбу. Пальцы сами собой с силой сжимали волосы ангела, потом Кроули спохватывался, нежно гладил затылок Азирафеля, извиняясь за нечаянную грубость, но в следующий миг забывался и снова судорожно вцеплялся в светлые завитые прядки.

Потому что Азирафель не просто целовал его в ответ, — ангел не стеснялся перехватывать инициативу. Его язык тоже вторгался в рот Кроули, жадно исследовал его, сталкивался с его языком, скользил по кромке зубов. Потом вдруг прижал его язык к своему и начал медленно посасывать его.

Это было так неожиданно, так откровенно и вызывающе, так смело и горячо! Кроули окатило обжигающей волной желания, начавшейся в паху, прокатившейся вверх, заставляющей вспыхивать щёки жарким огнём и снова спустившейся вниз, отчего ноги ослабели, и вновь задрожали колени. Кроули не выдержал и протяжно застонал прямо в рот Азирафеля, уловив, как содрогается в ответ всё тело ангела. Его реакция была восхитительно вдохновляющей. Значит, Кроули способен вызывать у ангела не меньшее возбуждение, чем сам Азирафель — у Кроули? Это обнадёживало и окрыляло его.

В этот момент язык Азирафеля толкнулся глубже в его рот, и настала очередь Кроули судорожно вздрогнуть. Азирафель продолжал целовать его глубоко и настойчиво. Его глаза давно были крепко зажмурены, и он целиком отдавался этому захватывающему процессу. Кроули же не мог заставить себя закрыть глаза. Зрение, конечно, отвлекало его, мешало полностью отрешиться от мелькающего в голове роя мыслей, но лишиться возможности смотреть на Азирафеля, наслаждающегося поцелуями, было выше его сил.

А ангелу явно нравилось целоваться. Кроули даже прервал поцелуй, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо во всех подробностях. Руки Кроули обхватили его скулы, большие пальцы гладили восхитительно припухшие блестящие губы, а глаза жадно оглядывали каждую чёрточку его лица. Губы Азирафеля были полураскрытыми, влажными после поцелуя, горячее дыхание вырывалось из них прерывистыми вздохами. Щёки раскраснелись, а потемневшие глаза подёрнулись поволокой желания, при виде которой у самого Кроули помутилось в голове. Он припал губами к шее Азирафеля, и ангел откинулся назад, подставляясь под его поцелуи. Сердце выстукивало радостный ритм, отдававшийся в мозгу Кроули: Азирафелю нравится! Он жаждет целовать его. Он хочет его...

Если так пойдет дальше, Кроули просто кончит от одних только поцелуев. В паху у него давно налился возбужденный член, жарко пульсирующий в ответ на любое движение Азирафеля. Губы Кроули осыпали горячими жадными поцелуями шею Азирафеля, а руки его уже развязывали галстук-бабочку, возились с мелкими пуговицами рубашки. Кроули сходил с ума от того, что Азирафель отвечает ему взаимностью, что он позволяет Кроули целовать его, и, кажется, не против, чтобы его раздевали... А руки самого Азирафеля без остановки гладили его спину и даже откровенно пытались залезть под рубашку...

Разобравшись со всеми пуговицами, Кроули принялся бездумно водить ладонями по груди Азирафеля. Он уже слабо понимал, что делает, в его мозгу не осталось ни одной связной мысли, кроме безнадёжного желания впитать кожей как можно больше прикосновений ангела и самому насытиться ощущением близости желанного тела. На пару мгновений он просто застыл, почти отключился от реальности, не в силах отвести восхищённого взгляда от вида его обнажённой кожи, от розовых бугорков сосков. А потом ощутил нестерпимое желание припасть к ним губами. Кроули так и сделал, и Азирафель задрожал от этой ласки. И Кроули не послышалось, нет, — Азирафель, в самом деле, простонал его имя.

— Кроули… о, Кроули, я тебя...

Внутри Кроули вспыхнул огонь. Он больше не мог контролировать себя. Ладони его лихорадочно заметались по груди ангела, они гладили, царапали кожу ногтями, пощипывали, сжимали. Кроули целовал каждый миллиметр нежной кожи, переходил к шее, потом снова целовал жаждущие внимания губы. Они оба уже давно шумно и прерывисто дышали, их пальцы ни на минуту не останавливались, всё также продолжая прикасаться, изучать тела друг друга. Пламя желания полыхало в обоих, ещё немного, и оно вырвется наружу, опалит их тела, сожжёт дотла разум, охватит их целиком, затмит рассудок ослепительным светом. И, отвечая на властный зов этого бушующего внутри него огня, Кроули скользнул рукой по животу Азирафеля и накрыл его пах. Под своей ладонью он почувствовал крепко налившийся член. Пальцы Кроули снова задрожали от волнения и нетерпения. Было ли лучшее доказательство тому, что он делает всё правильно? Что Азирафелю нравится всё происходящее? Что он также горит и пылает от близости к нему, как и сам Кроули? И, если он прав, и Азирафель не против продолжать, то что мешает им перейти к большему?

И он, еле сдерживаясь, погладил через ткань брюк возбуждённый член Азирафеля, а другой рукой нетерпеливо взялся за пряжку его ремня. И вдруг ладонь его накрыли пальцы Азирафеля, останавливая.

Это было хуже холодного душа на разгоряченное тело. Или прыжка в ледяную купель. Это было подобно беззвучному удару грома или оглушительной пощёчине. Кроули поднял на Азирафеля испуганный взгляд. Что он сделал не так? Разве не этого желали сейчас они оба? Как мог Кроули неверно истолковать реакцию Азирафеля на него, если всё было так очевидно?

Но тут он различил выражение лица ангела. В глазах его плескался страх.

Азирафель положил обе ладони на грудь Кроули и с мучительным стоном оттолкнул его назад, обратно на водительское кресло. А сам спрятал лицо в руках и отрицательно замотал головой.

— Нет, — глухо простонал Азирафель. — Нет, Кроули. Что мы делаем?! Так нельзя...

Кроули в эту минуту показалось, что он стоит на краю пропасти, и под ногами его уже начинает осыпаться каменная крошка. В голове его грохотало и шумело, он ничего не понимал и умирал от того, что ангел, бывший так близко, таявший от поцелуев в его руках, вдруг отстранился от него, внезапно оказался так далеко...

— Но почему? Азирафель? — умоляюще потянулся к нему Кроули.

Ангел отнял ладони от лица, и Кроули увидел, что щёки его блестят от слёз. В глазах Азирафеля стояла такая мука, что лицо самого Кроули исказилось от сострадания. Он обессилено подался назад. Азирафель прижал ладони к своей груди, комкая края расстёгнутой рубашки.

— Почему? Ты ещё спрашиваешь, Кроули? — с болью в голосе ответил он. — Да потому что я — ангел, а ты — демон. Нам нельзя быть вместе! — почти выкрикнул он в отчаянии.

— Азирафель...

— Неужели последние восемьдесят лет ничему нас не научили, Кроули... — горько спросил Азирафель. — Небеса будут нетерпимы ко мне, если узнают правду. Но самое ужасное — Ад просто уничтожит тебя, Кроули, — и Азирафель поднял на него взгляд. В глазах его стояли слёзы.

Кроули мучительно сглотнул.

— Я не смогу жить, если буду знать, что причиной твоей смерти стал я сам, — продолжал Азирафель, неотрывно глядя ему в глаза. И Кроули ощутил, как всё-таки, не устояв на краю, рухнул в бездонную пропасть. Отпустил голову. Медленно кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Азирафель.

И Кроули услышал, как зашуршала ткань его одежды. Как скрипнула кожа тяжелого саквояжа с книгами. Как хлопнула дверца автомобиля. И тогда Кроули ткнулся лбом в жёсткий руль «Бентли» и почувствовал, как по щекам его заструились обжигающие мокрые дорожки.

Вот и всё. И как теперь жить дальше, зная о чувствах ангела к нему, о его желаниях, но понимая, что ничего у них не сложится... никогда... Не будет никакого совместного будущего. Не в этой реальности. Не в этом мире. Не с ними.

Всё, что им позволено — и дальше продолжать эту нелепую игру в прятки, этот бесконечный танец на острие иглы. Он — ангел, а ты — демон. И ничего не попишешь.

Можно делить одну Землю, если уж обстоятельства забросили их сюда. Можно жить в одном городе, но уже с оглядкой. Можно встречаться в театре, но со всеми мерами предосторожностями. Можно даже делить на двоих одну бутылку вина... Но стоит зайти дальше, подумать о поцелуях, упасть в жаждущие объятия друг друга, как вся осторожность испарится из вскипающей крови. Можно заставить себя держаться на расстоянии, зная, что объект твоего желания — твой враг. Но как соблюдать предписанные правила, если ты уже целовал его? Если держал в своих объятиях? Не говоря уже о жарких ночах и долгих днях вместе.

Ангел, безусловно, прав. А Кроули, конечно, ослепила его одержимость.

Но ведь и Азирафель сам едва не потерял голову!

Кроули откинулся на спинку своего сиденья. Как же мучительно знать, что твоё любимое существо, возможно, тоже любит тебя. По крайней мере, любовью заняться Азирафель был настроен вполне определённо, пока не вспомнил об осторожности. Как были восхитительны те недолгие минуты, когда Кроули мог целовать его! Когда держал его в руках, когда вздрагивал от прикосновений ангела, когда чувствовал, как его язык плавно проникает в его рот, ласкает его...

Кроули застонал, понимая, что на него снова накатывает возбуждение. Глупое человеческое тело! Ему не было дела до трагедии, которая разыгрывалась сейчас в его голове. Оно всё ещё было разгорячено недавними ласками, ещё мечтало о продолжении, жаждало разрядки.

Не в силах больше бороться с желаниями тела, Кроули потянулся к молнии брюк.

Он дрочил грубо и даже ожесточенно. Не стремясь получить удовольствие, а просто быстрее закончить и прийти к облегчению. Он был зол на себя, на все свои мечты, на то, что вообще смел мечтать и надеяться. На то, что, после покупки «Бентли» не раз воображал себе сцены горячего секса с Азирафелем на заднем сиденье...

Жалкий демон! Хотел любви с ангелом в машине? Получай то, что заслужил — страстные отношения с собственным кулаком.

Кроули стиснул зубы и кончил. Брезгливо очистил пальцы усилием мысли, заодно приводя в порядок одежду. Рубашка мгновенно оказалась снова заправленной в брюки, и Кроули запретил себе думать о том, что всего несколько минут назад руки его ангела, такие настойчивые и смелые, вытягивали её из-под ремня, проникали под ткань, гладили его спину...

Кроули выругался и завёл мотор. Не думать всё равно не получалось. Машина ехала по пустым улицам, везла совершенно разбитого Кроли домой. Вокруг не было ни души — во время воздушного налёта только демон, уверенный, что ни один снаряд никогда не попадёт в него, мог позволить себе не прятаться в бомбоубежище. И Кроули всю дорогу не мог остановить скачущие мысли, каждый раз возвращаясь к вопросу: если его самого так скручивает, что же может сейчас испытывать Азирафель?..

Размышления о том, какая опасность будет грозить им обоим, если их отношения зайдут непозволительно далеко, не оставляли Кроули ещё долго. Он не мог не думать о том, как обезопасить себя. И мысли о святой воде снова всплыли в его голове.

Прошло около двадцати лет, прежде чем он, наконец, не решился на одну рисковую авантюру. В конце концов, Ад не сможет придраться, если узнает об ограблении церкви, это очень злостное и вполне демоническое деяние, не так ли? А если узнает ангел... Кроули непременно придумает какое-нибудь объяснение...

Что ж, он как чувствовал, что это был самый непродуманный пункт в его плане. И, конечно, Кроули ничем не мог оправдать себя перед Азирафелем, да, в общем-то, и не пытался.

Он просто сидел и смотрел на ангела. И сердце его трепетало в груди, как раненая птица. Азирафель снова рядом с ним, на соседнем сиденье. И мысли Кроули невольно возвращаются к событиям двадцатилетней давности. Стоит только протянуть руку, и можно прикоснуться к нему, обнять, сжать в своих объятьях, снова поцеловать...

Но ангел, волнуясь, дрожащими руками передаёт ему термос в клетчатом футляре, и горло Кроули сжимается от сдерживаемого рыдания. На него нисходит понимание, что, несмотря на прошедшие годы, чувства Азирафеля к нему неизменны. И Кроули всё же хоть что-то, но значит для ангела. Ведь он сознательно идёт на риск, оказывая Кроули такую услугу! Добровольно отдаёт в руки демону святую воду!

И Кроули тоже готов рискнуть. Он с надеждой просит Азирафеля не уходить. Он хочет продлить бесценные минуты их общения. Их стало так мало в его жизни в последнее время! Кроули предлагает ему весь мир на блюдечке, что угодно, всего себя целиком. Он готов сложить перед ним голову, упасть на колени, если понадобится...

Разумеется, он соблюдает осторожность. Всё вокруг имеет уши. Им ничего нельзя говорить прямыми словами. Но ангел прекрасно понимает завуалированные намёки. Наверное, и перед его глазами сейчас оживает сцена с их поцелуем в «Бентли»... И он снова говорит «нет». И уходит. И даже надежда, которой он пытается смягчить горькую пилюлю, не помогает. Потому что Кроули понимает, что это — просто сладкая ложь.

Азирафель обещает когда-нибудь потом, в далёком будущем, и совместные ужины, и пикники, и кажется, сам верит себе... Этого никогда не произойдёт, покуда мир не перевернётся, пока черное не смешается с белым, пока не поменяются полюса, пока Ад не замёрзнет... Но Азирафель — ангел, ему полагается верить и надеяться. А демонам остаётся только стиснуть зубы и смотреть вслед.

Кроули держал в руке маленький термос, и ему казалось, что под его пальцами сейчас тикает взведённый часовой механизм, и неизвестно, сколько времени ему отмерено, и когда он рванёт. Ангел принёс самое смертоносное оружие против самого же Кроули, а он готов рассыпаться перед ним в благодарностях.

Какая же ты жалкая пародия на демона, проклятье!


	12. Няня и садовник

_поместье Даулингов, начало XXI века_

Как ни странно, но после того, как в сейфе Кроули под надёжным замком оказался заветный термос со святой водой, в их отношениях что-то изменилось.

Собственно, самих отношений между ними никогда и не было, ведь один поцелуй не в счет, а они уже словно перешли в разряд «бывших». И насколько Кроули был наслышан, с бывшими бывает либо никак, либо вы остаетесь хорошими друзьями.

И Кроули постепенно привык к этой мысли. Для себя перевел их с Азирафелем в разряд друзей. Не пытался давить, навязываться, намекать на что-то большее. Казалось, он забыл о том, что не чуть не случилось между ними, и примирился с тем, что осталось.

Постепенно и Азирафель успокоился и начал проявлять к Кроули почти прежнюю теплоту. Их Соглашение всё ещё действовало, хотя оба они давно не упоминали об этом. И если и случались у них задания, которые можно было выполнить одному за двоих, они старались как можно реже прибегать к договору. Но встречи их, тем не менее, возобновились. Азирафель даже иногда — не чаще раза в год — приглашал Кроули в книжный магазин. Они сидели в задней комнатке, пили чай или вино, неспешно беседовали. Между ними всегда оставалось расстояние — достаточно широкое, чтобы не казалось, что их связывает нечто интимное. Но и всё-таки довольно короткое для непримиримых врагов.

Но самое главное, что дистанция имелась теперь и в умах у обоих. По крайней мере, насчёт своей стороны Кроули был уверен, что она была. Они никогда не пытались больше перейти эту тонкую грань от «вроде бы дружбы» до «кажется, уже близости». При этом Кроули прекрасно знал, что чувствует к нему Азирафель, и ангел знал всё о чувствах Кроули. И именно эта особенность их отношений была самой захватывающей и волнующей.

Но вместе с тем, их общение стало проще. Сказалось, конечно, влияние времени. Двадцатый век был очень неформальным, и это вносило свои коррективы. Из чувств Кроули к Азирафелю постепенно исчез постоянный налёт благоговения. Кроули стал позволять себе всё чаще подтрунивать над ним, а некоторые шуточки Азирафеля могли, в свою очередь, быстро довести его до белого каления. Но им обоим, похоже, именно такой уровень отношений безумно нравился. А вечное второе дно лишь придавало особую остроту их диалогам.

И, в общем-то, Кроули начало вполне устраивать сложившееся положение дел, и он даже привык к мысли, что так будет продолжаться бесконечно. Но внезапно грянул гром. Миру грозил Армагеддон, и до начала конца осталось всего каких-то несчастных одиннадцать лет.

Уговорить ангела принять его план было нелегким делом. Но Кроули знал Азирафеля почти шесть тысяч лет. Он отлично был осведомлён обо всех слабостях и человеческих привычках ангела. Поэтому найти нужные точки и нажать на них оказалось для демона, специализирующегося на искушениях, вполне посильной задачей.

Итак, Азирафель пожал руку Кроули, сидя в задней комнате книжного магазина, и согласился несколько ближайших лет провести с ним бок о бок в одном доме, воспитывая вместе юного Антихриста. Если бы не маячивший в ближайшей перспективе конец света, Кроули, наверное, был бы в эту минуту самым счастливым существом на планете.

Но всё оказалось не таким радужным, как ему представлялось.

Для начала ему пришлось снова сменить тело на женское. Особых проблем это не доставило, Кроули нравилось существовать в женском теле. Дело было в том, что она совершенно не принимала в расчёт то, что главным условием для роли няни было обязательное тесное взаимодействие с юным Уорлоком.

Да, Кроули, конечно, с самого начала понимала, на что подписывалась. Ведь воспитание и означало взаимодействие. Но она не знала, во что именно оно должно было вылиться. Например, Кроули оказалась не готова к тому, что миссис Даулинг после того, как немного присмотрелась к новой няне и осталась ею вполне довольна, с радостью перепоручила ей абсолютно все хлопоты, связанные с мальчиком. Начиная от прививания ему хороших манер за столом до утирания носа и лечения разбитых коленок.

Кроули никогда в своей долгой жизни не имела дел с детьми. И вынужденное постоянное присутствие в её жизни маленького человека, пусть и будущего могущественного Антихриста, весьма утомляло её. Но зато у жизни в поместье Даулингов имелся и неоспоримый плюс. Теперь Кроули каждый день могла видеть Азирафеля. А это уже стоило того, чтобы терпеть капризы и шумные игры мальчишки Уорлока.

Няня и садовник старались не общаться, если того не требовали правила приличия. Например, они могли вежливо поздороваться, если случайно пересеклись на прогулке в саду, сказать пару слов о погоде и разойтись каждый по своим делам. Азирафель — к своим гортензиям и магнолиям, а Кроули вместе с Уорлоком — дальше по дорожкам парка, учиться кататься на двухколёсном велосипеде.

Но всякий раз Кроули искала глазами меж пышными кустами живой изгороди фигуру Азирафеля. И незаметно для всех вздыхала про себя. Жить так близко от ангела оказалось для неё вторым испытанием, к которому она не была готова, придумывая свой поистине дьявольски хитрый план.

Она привыкла за последние десятилетия, что между ней и Азирафелем установилась прочная дистанция. Но проживание под одной крышей с Азирафелем нешуточно угрожало пробить брешь в этой крепкой стене.

Во-первых, они встречались по утрам в общей столовой для персонала. Все сотрудники, обслуживающие поместье, мирно завтракали, читали утренние газеты, обсуждали новости и расходились по рабочим местам. Кроули потягивала адски чёрный кофе и не сводила с Азирафеля пристального взгляда немигающих глаз (благо они были всегда спрятаны за очками). Ангел каждый раз оказывался центром внимания за столом. Он шутил и балагурил, отлично вписываясь в созданный им образ добродушного старичка-садовника. Он был необычайно приветлив и улыбчив со всеми, располагая присутствующих если не своей внешностью, то отзывчивостью и умением выслушивать собеседника.

Кроули наблюдала за общением Азирафеля с людьми и тихо скрежетала зубами. С ней ангел едва ли перебрасывался парой фраз за день. А с ними болтает, как со старыми добрыми приятелями, заразительно хохочет и с улыбкой подставляет чашечку, чтобы заботливые руки поварихи миссис Мэнсон подлили ему ещё немного чая с молоком.

Во-вторых, их случайные встречи в саду во время прогулок Кроули с Уорлоком. Неизвестно, о чём думал при этом Азирафель, но Кроули точно мечтала, чтобы и несносный мальчишка, и остальные обитатели во всем поместье провалились сквозь землю, и они остались бы наедине хоть на несколько минут.

А в-третьих, у них вошло в обычай регулярно встречаться в городе. И подобных дней Кроули ждала с большим нетерпением. В те дни, когда миссис Даулинг не пропадала на приёмах и благотворительных мероприятиях и оставалась дома, няне предоставлялось право брать выходной. По странному стечению обстоятельств выходной няни всегда совпадал со свободным днём старого садовника.

Кроули в выходные обычно возвращал себе привычный облик, чтобы никто из знакомых по поместью случайно не встретил на улице няню Ашторет. Разными путями и в разное время они добирались до Лондона. Там они будто бы случайно пересекались в автобусе или в музее, или, как сегодня, в цирковом центре Статфорд.

Они с Азирафелем заняли свою ложу, и почти сразу же погас верхний свет. Кроули сложил очки в нагрудный карман и с сомнением оглядел полный зал.

— Ангел? Мы что, будем беседовать во время представления? — кисло осведомился он.

Азирафель смутился.

— Вообще-то, я рассчитывал — после, — пробормотал он, не оборачиваясь, так как присматривался к происходящему на сцене. Она пока была пуста, лишь несколько ассистенток фокусника в блестящих коротких платьицах спешно расставляли реквизит. — Сегодня здесь даёт представление Джейсон Маскелайн, — со значением добавил он.

Кроули скептически приподнял бровь.

— Кто?

— Джейсон Маскелайн! Правнук самого Джона Маскелайна, Кроули! Я глубоко поражен, что ты мог забыть того прославленного иллюзиониста! Я обучался у него в своё время, помнишь?

Кроули закатил глаза. Азирафель воинственно повернулся к нему, собираясь защищать потомка своего кумира, научившего его искусству фокусника. Но вдруг умолк. Уставился на Кроули почему-то расширившимися глазами. Кроули стало не по себе от взгляда блестевших в полумраке глаз ангела. Он поёжился, и пробурчал, чтобы скрыть смущение:

— Ангел, почему ты так пристально на меня смотришь? У меня нос испачкан?

Азирафель моргнул.

— Что? Нос? Нет, Кроули, с твоим носом всё в порядке. Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, какой у тебя замечательный нос? Наверное, один из самых идеальных носов, которые я видел, — скороговоркой выпалил Азирафель.

Кроули облизнул губы и сглотнул. Проклятое сердце пропустило удар.

— Ангел, ты странно себя ведешь... — проговорил он.

Азирафель вымученно улыбнулся.

— Прости, Кроули. Должно быть, я слишком привык к мисс Ашторет. Забыл, как ты выглядел раньше.

Теперь пришла очередь Кроули в изумлении уставиться на него.

— Азирафель, и недели не прошло, как мы виделись в кафе в Британском музее. Семь дней назад я выглядел совершенно точно так же, как сейчас.

Кроули непроизвольно тряхнул головой, так что волосы его, стянутые сверху в небольшой узел, свободно разметались по плечам.

— О, прости, Кроули. Действительно, неделю назад. Даже странно, что я запамятовал.

Кроули отлично видел в темноте. Поэтому он отчётливо разглядел, как щёки Азирафеля залило густым румянцем. У Кроули от удивления брови поползли на лоб, а губы приоткрылись и сложились в ясно различимое «о». Но Азирафель уже поспешно повернулся к сцене, потому что к зрителям в этот момент вышел, как было указано в афишах, «неповторимый мастер иллюзий и признанный эксперт в области карточных фокусов» Джейсон Маскелайн.

Всё время представления Азирафель, затаив дыхание, с восторгом наблюдал за ловкими руками фокусника. А Кроули не отводил глаз от профиля ангела, расположившегося на соседнем кресле. Он ясно видел в темноте глаза Азирафеля, даже различал знакомое тёмное пятнышко на голубой радужке. Сердце его радостно колотилось в груди. Прежняя одержимость неумолимо накатывала на него, разбуженная непривычно раскованными фразами Азирафеля. Новая надежда вспыхнула в нём и даже смогла потеснить чёрные тягучие мысли о предстоящем Апокалипсисе. Чувства ангела к нему неизменны! Его по-прежнему тянет к Кроули. И Кроули будет последним дураком, если станет жаловаться на такое поведение Азирафеля.

После представления, когда в зале вновь зажёгся свет, Кроули поднялся первым по направлению к выходу из ложи. Ему не терпелось поскорее выбраться из здания цирка и предложить ангелу небольшую прогулку по вечерним улицам Лондона. Возможно, им удастся мило побеседовать по дороге, а там — чем чёрт не шутит! — может, Кроули удастся напроситься к Азирафелю в магазинчик на чашку чая?

Но, уже выходя в коридор, постепенно заполняющийся покидающими зрительный зал людьми, Кроули понял, что Азирафель не спешит его догонять. Он в недоумении оглянулся через плечо.

— Ангел? Ты идёшь?

Азирафель, по-прежнему, сидел в своём кресле, только смотрел уже не на сцену, а на него.

— Кроули! — изумлённо выдохнул он. — Твоя походка!..

— Что не так с моей походкой? — моментально огрызнулся Кроули. Нет, с Азирафелем сегодня было просто невозможно разговаривать. — Я всегда так хожу!

Азирафель поспешно поднялся и приблизился к двери, ведущей в коридор.

— Да, конечно, прости меня. Просто раньше я, должно быть, не обращал внимания.

Кроули пожал плечами. А потом решился пригласить его на прогулку. Но Азирафель сконфуженно покачал головой.

— После представления мистер Маскелайн даёт мастер-класс, я давно уже забронировал себе место. Извини, в этот раз не получится. Мне, правда, очень жаль, Кроули. Впрочем, если ты присоединишься ко мне, пока Джейсон Маскелайн будет давать уроки фокусов, мы могли бы после...

— Нет! Только не фокусы! — воскликнул Кроули. — Я понял, в следующий раз. Я лучше поеду к себе и как следует отосплюсь без возгласов: «Няня, ты спишь?» под ухом.

Азирафель вдруг вытянул руку и коснулся ладони Кроули, сочувственно пожав её. Движение было очень быстрым и внезапным, и Кроули даже не успел как следует на него отреагировать, как Азирафель быстро пробормотал слова прощания и зашагал по коридору на свой чёртов мастер-класс. Кроули ничего не оставалось делать, как поехать домой и завалиться спать, как он и обещал.

В другой день, когда миссис Даулинг была вынуждена отлучиться из поместья, Кроули в виде няни Ашторет прогуливалась по саду вместе с маленьким Уорлоком. Мальчик выглядел просто очаровательно в своём белоснежном костюмчике и коротких штанишках. Впрочем, Кроули была слишком далека от того, чтобы умиляться внешним видом своего воспитанника. Гораздо больше её заботило то, что на мальчике до сих пор никак не отражается ни демоническое, ни ангельское влияние.

Вчерашний день выдался дождливым, и сегодня дорожки парка были все в лужах. Маленький Антихрист увлечённо прыгал по ним, с хохотом и визгом разбрызгивая вокруг грязную воду. Кроули лишь молча отходила на шаг назад, чтобы не запачкать юбку. Краем глаза она разглядела между кустов светлый балахон садовника и невольно подобралась. Губы её едва не растянулись в радостной улыбке, так что Кроули пришлось нарочно принять суровый вид, чтобы Уорлок ничего не заподозрил. Улыбающаяся няня Ашторет была настолько редким для него зрелищем, что мальчик попросту мог испугаться.

В этот момент маленький Антихрист споткнулся и, не удержав равновесия, рухнул прямиком в лужу, оказавшуюся, как нарочно, самой глубокой из всех в саду. Грязная холодная вода моментально окатила его с головы до ног, к тому же, всё лицо мальчика оказалось расцарапанным о мелкие камешки дорожного покрытия. Уорлок отчаянно зарыдал, лёжа животом в мутной луже.

Кроули одним движением оказалась возле ребёнка. Она за шкирку вытащила его из воды и, присев на корточки, усадила мокрого дрожащего мальчика, заливающего слезами грязную исцарапанную мордашку, к себе на колени.

— Тебе больно и обидно, мой молодой повелитель, поэтому ты плачешь, — произнесла Кроули, поглаживая Уорлока по голове, прижавшейся к её плечу. — Плачь, плакать не зазорно, особенно когда испытываешь боль. Когда ты вырастешь, плакать кровавым слезами будут все твои враги, а ты будешь улыбаться, глядя на них, я даю тебе слово.

— Да, няня-я-я, — прохныкал мальчишка и ещё крепче прижался к ней, обхватив руками за шею.

Кроули поднялась, держа в руках ребёнка, и собралась направиться в дом, чтобы переодеть и умыть Уорлока. Как вдруг увидела, что из-за куста живой изгороди на неё смотрит Азирафель... или точнее, садовник Франциск с огромными садовыми ножницами в руках. В другой руке он держал, очевидно, только что срезанную им розу необычного тёмно-бордового, почти чёрного оттенка. Которую немедленно протянул няне.

Кроули удивлённо выгнула тонкую бровь, но, тем не менее, приняла цветок, одной рукой легко удерживая Антихриста.

— К чему это, мистер Франциск? — спросила она.

Садовник почтительно склонил голову.

— Прекраснейший цветок из моего сада — прекраснейшей леди в этом саду, — ответил он учтиво.

Кроули фыркнула.

— Я заметил, как вы утешали юного господина, мисс Ашторет, — продолжал садовник. — И, пусть я не всегда разделяю ваши методы воспитания, не могу не признать, сейчас вы поступили очень и очень ми...

— Ан... Садовник, — прорычала Кроули, немедленно оскалившись. — Не будь у меня заняты руки... — Она запнулась, поудобнее перехватила затихшего мальчика, и со злостью указала в сторону Франциска подаренной им розой. — Не смей никогда больше говорить мне это слово, с-с-садовник, — прошипела она, и, развернувшись, стремительной походкой направилась к дому.

И много позже, уже ночью, когда маленький Уорлок давно сопел в своей кроватке, стоящей недалеко от кровати няни, Кроули лежала в постели и смотрела сквозь темноту на стоящую на столе простую вазочку. В ней находился один-единственный цветок, и Кроули, пользуясь тем, что её сейчас никто не видит, улыбалась во весь рот.


	13. После конца света

_наши дни_

А потом события понеслись с такой бешеной скоростью, что у Кроули совершенно не осталось ни возможности, ни времени всё осмыслить.

Уорлок, рядом с которым Кроули прожил шесть лет, ухаживая за ним и воспитывая по мере сил, оказался не тем мальчиком. Антихрист, как выяснилось, был потерян одиннадцать лет назад. Мир трещал по швам, и Апокалипсис наступал на пятки.

Все дни, которые последовали за днём рождения Уорлока (не настоящего Антихриста, мать его!), слились в памяти Кроули в одну череду беспросветного отчаяния. Времени было катастрофически мало, событий — чертовски много. Неудивительно, что Кроули чуть было совсем не потерял голову.

Он вспоминал всё, происходившее в эти дни, и с удивлением думал, что, несмотря на ужасающе и неотвратимо надвигающийся Апокалипсис, и он, и Азирафель успевали найти время для откровенного флирта. Кроули не мог объяснить это ничем, кроме того, что приближение конца света означало для них обоих потерю не только привычного места обитания, магазинчиков и ресторанов. После войны, в которой должна была победить только одна сторона, проигравшую ждало забвение. А, значит, Кроули и Азирафель должны будут расстаться, и, возможно, навсегда.

Понятно, что они были в ужасе от такой перспективы, хотя и оба трусливо старались не думать о том, что их ожидает в случае неудачи. Они просто положили все силы на спасение мира. И их отношений заодно. Но перед лицом грозящего им конца света у них обоих словно отказали тормоза.

Кроули помнил, каким напряжением были пропитаны эти несколько дней. И оно было вызвано не только тревогой из-за Апокалипсиса. Каждый раз, садясь за руль "Бентли", и видя на пассажирском кресле Азирафеля, Кроули вспоминал их первый поцелуй. Говоря по правде, он никогда и не забывал о нём. Но теперь в его памяти всколыхнулись эти сладостные и одновременно горестные воспоминания. Было невозможно не представлять снова губы Азирафеля, вздрагивающие под его губами, мягкие, податливые, и такие горячие, что Кроули до сих пор почти чувствовал их жар. А как не вспоминать дерзкий язык ангела, при мысли о котором Кроули начинала бить дрожь. Он был готов заложить душу, если бы она у него имелась, за возможность ещё раз ощутить, как язык Азирафеля проводит по его зубам, как вталкивается в его рот, глубоко, порочно, страстно... От этих мыслей лицо Кроули моментально вспыхивало. Поэтому слушать лирические песни, которые вдруг начинали играть по радио, или реагировать на слова Азирафеля, с придыханием рассуждающего о любви, было просто невыносимо.

Напряжение выливалось в безудержный флирт, которому оба предавались с большим рвением. Азирафель, казалось, нарочно старался кокетничать как можно более явно и откровенно, даже особо не стараясь завуалировать своё кокетство под случайные совпадения. А Кроули радостно подыгрывал ему, и оба получали от этой игры огромное удовольствие.

Как, например, было в Тадфилде. Иногда Кроули думал, что, если бы не конец света, тот день, когда они посетили бывший сатанинский госпиталь, случайно оказавшись в центре пейнтбольного сражения, непременно бы закончился для них обоих постелью.

Потому что всё явно к тому шло. После того, как Азирафель, сияя глазами, уговорил Кроули удалить пятно краски с его пиджака, они оба явно почувствовали не просто напряжение. Воздух между ними загудел и завибрировал от повисшего в нём нереализованного желания. По крайней мере, Кроули точно сразу же залихорадило. Нельзя было даже просто взглянуть на Азирафеля, идущего рядом с ним (близко, слишком близко! Ангел тоже не пытался бороться с собой, это было так хорошо заметно Кроули!). Жаркое возбуждение охватывало его с головы до ног, концентрируясь в обжигающе острых ощущениях в паху.

И когда Азирафель в очередной раз завёл свою шарманку, доказывая, что демон из Кроули просто никудышный (как будто он сам об этом не знал!), Кроули просто потерял голову. Первым делом он, конечно, разозлился. Потому что когда тебе тычут правдой в лицо, особенно той правдой, которую хочется держать при себе и скрывать от окружающих, глаза начинает застилать кровавая пелена ярости.

Кроули в гневе схватил Азирафеля за грудки и намеревался было с силой впечатать его в стену, но уже на полпути понял, что никогда не сможет совершить ничего подобного со своим ангелом. Поэтому — смешно сказать! — он приложил Азирафеля к стене так бережно и осторожно, как только смог. Он орал, конечно, глядя ему в глаза, что «хороший» — это ругательное слово для демонов, выкрикивал что-то ещё злобное и ядовитое, уже понимая, как слабо выглядят его аргументы... Потому что где-то в глубине самого себя он ловил робкую мысль, что на самом деле мечтает услышать это обращение от ангела совсем при других обстоятельствах...

И Азирафель, вначале испуганно напрягшийся, вдруг расслабился под его руками. И у Кроули чуть не унесло последние остатки рассудка. Лицо Азирафеля, его глаза, пока Кроули гневно кричал на него и сыпал проклятьями, а особенно губы, эти призывно приоткрытые губы, ясно говорили Кроули, что ангел прекрасно всё понимает. И Азирафель был готов — чёрт побери! — по нему было видно, что готов наплевать на всё и снова переступить ту черту, на грани которой они оба уже однажды побывали.

Никогда Кроули не был так зол на человечество, как в ту минуту, когда их прервали. Они оба уже почти потянулись друг к другу, их глаза встретились, загорелись пониманием, их губы жаждали поцелуя, но — увы! — он так и не случился в тот день. И в день, последовавший за ним, тоже.

Он произошел много позже. В день, когда они отправились в «Ритц» праздновать победу.

Как рассказать словами, через что Кроули прошел за эти дни? Это невозможно, да ему и не хотелось вспоминать. Было много боли и страха, было колоссально много напряжения всех духовных и физических сил, был чудовищный выплеск эмоций. Он думал, что Азирафель погиб... нет, Кроули не хотел сейчас вспоминать об этом. Он смертельно устал от этого конца света. Очень утомительное мероприятие, спасибо, в следующий раз он на такое не подпишется.

Но всё же этот день был в его памяти, и от тех воспоминаний некуда было деться. Кроули ненавидел тот день, когда он поверил, что Азирафель покинул его. Он был готов умереть сам, хоть тысячу раз, только бы ангел оставался жив.

Несмотря на то, что последняя битва должна была начаться через несколько часов, его личный апокалипсис уже свершился. Он настиг Кроули в охваченных огнём стенах книжного магазина.

Он не знал, где искать Азирафеля. Он не чувствовал его присутствия. Кроули метался среди огня и не находил его земного тела.

Ад забрал у него главный смысл существования.

Тысячи лет Кроули жил мечтами об ангеле. Робкая надежда на то, что между ними ещё может что-то случиться, начала загораться в нем в последние дни перед концом света. И внезапно всё рухнуло. Растворилось пеплом. Сгорело в огне.

От ангела не осталось ничего, только полуобгоревшая книга, которую Кроули вынес из магазина. На память. Как будто за те оставшиеся до конца света часы он мог забыть Азирафеля... Он цеплялся за дымящуюся обложку и думал, что совсем недавно пальцы ангела касались её, гладили оттиски золоченых букв, листали страницы, ещё не обугленные и целые. И внутренне содрогался от рыданий, хотя внешне оставался холодным и отстраненным. Точнее, застывшим.

Всё так и должно было случиться. Кроули один виноват во всём. В том, что влюбился в ангела, едва увидел его в Эдемском саду. В том, что подвёл его к мысли заключить Соглашение. Сблизился с ним, приучил к себе, заставил расслабиться и довериться ему. За что ангел и поплатился. А Кроули остался жив.

Пусть ненадолго. Он был уверен, что не переживет Апокалипсис. У него не было ни малейшего желания принимать участие в войне. Но он жив, а ангела больше нет на Земле. И никто не может ответить, есть ли он сейчас на Небесах.

Если высшая справедливость до сих пор присутствует где-то там, в недосягаемых далях, то позволить Кроули сгинуть (желательно в муках) в первые же часы предстоящего сражения было бы единственно верным вариантом.

Он не хотел всего этого. Он не желал войны. Он не знал, что всё закончится этим, когда в начале времен полз на брюхе по цветущему саду к яблоневому дереву.

Неужели Бог до сих пор не услышала его? Кроули не справился. Он всё испортил. Это не его роль. Он никогда не хотел быть демоном...

Алкольные пары мутили рассудок, глаза застилали пьяные слёзы. Позднее раскаяние, кому оно было нужно на пороге войны?

Никто не хотел его слушать. Никому не было дела до чудака, глушащего виски за одиноким столиком.

Да и что он мог рассказать? Как ошибся в первый раз, увлекшись красивыми речами Люцифера? Как совершил вторую ошибку, с яблоком? Как бездарно погубил себя, позволив одержимости взять верх над всеми его чувствами...

Будь здесь ангел, он бы сказал ему всё. Не вставая с места. На одном дыхании. И начал бы прямо так:

\- Азирафель?..

Кроули выдохнул это имя, неожиданно уловив знакомое присутствие. Ангел жив! Он где-то поблизости. Он всего лишь развоплотился! И если это не ответ на его молитвы, то чем ещё объяснить это чудо?!

Кроули забыл, что может изгнать из крови дурманящий алкоголь. Он с трудом ворочал языком, пытаясь сообразить, что сейчас говорит ему невидимый глазами, но ощущаемый всеми фибрами души Азирафель. Он жадно внимал его словам, на языке вертелись слова признания, но время было очень неподходящим, чтобы выпалить их немедленно. У них появилась слабая надежда на то, что мир ещё можно спасти, и Кроули временно отодвинул свои чувства на задний план. Пусть ему больше всего на свете хотелось броситься на поиски Азирафеля, увидеть его, обнять и убедиться, что ангел жив. Но он взял себя в руки и, выскочив из бара, кинулся к машине. Спасение мира должно было состояться в Тадфилде.

И мир был спасён, и они даже выжили после показательных казней. И была встреча в парке, когда они обменялись телами, и Кроули с некоторым сожалением снова принял свой облик. Будь у него больше времени, он бы непременно потратил его на более тесное знакомство с так ненадолго доставшимся ему ангельским телом. Очень жаль, что обстоятельства были слишком серьёзными, чтобы отвлекаться на подробное изучение этого роскошного сосуда.

А теперь они сидели рядом за одним столом в знакомом им обоим ресторане. Кроули был расслабленным до такого состояния, что почти не ощущал мышц в своём теле. Они казались чересчур мягкими и податливыми, и Кроули даже не сидел, он практически стекал со своего стула. Рядом с ним был Азирафель. И мир продолжал существовать. И Ад вместе с Раем можно было хотя бы на время послать к чёрту.

Это было даже не счастье, нет. Кроули испытывал сейчас полное блаженство. Они пили шампанское, что-то ели, потом пили снова. Азирафель говорил много, часто, постоянно перескакивая с одной темы на другую. Он говорил обо всём, но только не о них. Несмотря на то, что происходило с ними обоими во время этих насыщенных дней перед Апокалипсисом, несмотря на недавнюю готовность к откровенному разговору, сейчас Кроули ощущал огромное смущение. Ему казалось, что он ошибся. Что неверно понял Азирафеля. Что ничего между ними не искрило и не трещало в воздухе все эти дни. Что всё это - плод его измученного одержимостью воображения. И Азирафелю не нужны его признания, ведь он ни разу за вечер не поднял ни одну личную тему.

Поэтому и Кроули не решался заговорить о том, что на самом деле интересовало его больше всего. Азирафель, успевал жевать, прикладываться к своему бокалу и одновременно беззаботно болтать. Он говорил легко и с юмором, рассказывал о своих приключениях в поисках подходящего тела. Кроули иногда поддакивал ему, потому что сил на более связные разговоры не было. Всё, что он мог делать сейчас — просто смотреть на ангела и медленно тлеть от невысказанных слов.

В один прекрасный момент они оказались на улице, и Кроули понял, что пьян в стельку. Хотя и не столько от вина, сколько от близости к ангелу. Трезветь не хотелось категорически, но рядом стоял Азирафель, и нужно было что-то решать. И Кроули не пришло в голову лучшей идеи, чем предложить отвезти его домой, в книжный магазин. За руль «Бентли» Кроули садился уже без единой капли алкоголя в крови.

А вот ангел, похоже, не собирался принудительно трезветь. Глаза Азирафеля блестели, отражая свет уличных фонарей. Кроули вдруг осознал, что Азирафель изменился. У него было странное выражение лица. Он был навеселе и держался слишком свободно для обычно сдержанного Азирафеля. И он смотрел на Кроули так, словно тот был аппетитным десертом, а Азирафель — самым голодным существом на свете.

Кроули пробрала дрожь. Но всё, что он смог произнести, было:

— Поехали, ангел?

И не успел Кроули завести мотор, как рука Азирафеля легла на его колено.

— Может, перестанем валять дурака и поедем к тебе? — вполголоса проговорил Азирафель, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

И вот теперь для Кроули мир снова чуть не рухнул.

Не успели слова Азирафеля отзвучать в воздухе, как через мгновение они оба уже жадно целовались. Отбросив все нежности и расшаркивания. Забыв о церемонностях и хождениях вокруг да около. Они и так слишком долго ждали этой минуты. В них обоих кипели сейчас лишь страсть, желание и горячая жажда обладания. Губы находили губы, рты жадно облизывали и кусали, руки лихорадочно шарили по всему телу, приводя одежду в полный беспорядок, а тела — распаляя до предела.

И Кроули теперь и думать забыл о том, что мог ошибаться насчёт чувств Азирафеля. Ничего не изменилось со времени их первого поцелуя. И «Бентли» была та же самая. Имелось только одно отличие, зато самое важное. Их больше ничего не разделяло и не сдерживало. И именно поэтому Кроули не смог узнать своего ангела. Он никогда не видел его прежде таким свободным.

Казалось, весь груз обязательств перед Небесами, весь лоск его лояльности, вся его напускная строгость моментально испарились. Этот новый Азирафель был жаден до ласк, даже властен, и совершенно, абсолютно спокоен. Чего нельзя было сказать о Кроули. Его снова начало трясти, и он не мог понять, от чего больше — от возбуждения, от мысли, что сейчас им всё можно, или от того, что он дико нервничал и боялся совершить какую-нибудь глупую ошибку, которая может не понравиться ангелу.

Но Азирафель вдруг откинулся на спинку своего сиденья и ухватился рукой за конец галстука Кроули. Потянул за него. Кроули не нужно было повторять намек. Он моментально переместился на сиденье Азирафеля и оказался на его коленях. Обе ноги он расставил в стороны, и руки Азирафеля тотчас обхватили его за талию. Кроули быстро скинул пиджак и отбросил его на заднее сиденье. Следом полетели и темные очки. А потом он снова прижался губами к губам Азирафеля.

Если это называется безумием, Кроули был согласен оставаться безумным вечно. Все его мечты, которым он предавался долгие мучительные годы, сейчас сбывались. И Кроули знал, что теперь они могут целоваться всю ночь. Никто из них не собирался останавливаться, только не сейчас, только не после того, через что они прошли вместе. Они заслужили и эти поцелуи, и эти безумные ласки. И Азирафель никуда не гнал его. Он крепко, до хруста в костях, обнимал Кроули, целовал до головокружения. Ладони его уже торопливо шарили по голой спине, задирая рубашку.

Кроули вцепился руками в его плечи, не в силах разорвать поцелуй. Он понимал, что не выдержит долго. Слишком велико было его желание, слишком долго он мечтал об этом мгновении, слишком долго ждал его наступления. Всё его тело кричало и молило о немедленной развязке, и он со стоном выдыхал в поцелуй имя ангела, с трудом сдерживая себя. Азирафель же не оставлял ему ни секунды на передышку. Он в самом деле казался изголодавшимся, дорвавшимся наконец до прикосновений, до поцелуев, до близости. Его руки, казалось, были везде. Они гладили по спине, по бокам, по груди. А потом опустились на поясницу Кроули. Короткие ногти слегка царапнули его кожу, и Кроули не вытерпел и разорвал поцелуй, чтобы издать низкий стон. Но ладони Азирафеля уже скользнули ниже и вдруг крепко сжали обтянутый джинсовой тканью зад.

Кроули вздрогнул, подался вперёд, вжимаясь пахом в тело ангела. Он был уже возбужден до предела и дрожал всем телом. Он ощутил под слоями одежды, как напрягся в брюках член самого Азирафеля, почувствовал, как он дёрнулся, ткнулся между его широко разведенных ног, и не выдержал. Кроули вдруг сильно выгнуло назад. Всё тело его напряглось, а потом он с тихим стоном уронил голову на плечо ангела.

Он кончил прямо в одежде, просто от прикосновений Азирафеля.

Кроули тяжело дышал, приходя в себя. Он упирался лбом в плечо Азирафеля, боясь поднять голову и встретиться с ним глазами. Что подумает о нём ангел? Стыд какой. Герой-любовник Кроули. Вся его репутация искусителя — просто пшик.

Он застонал и почувствовал, как ладони Азирафеля нежно поглаживают его спину. Без жалости, без сочувствия, просто спокойно и уверенно. А потом услышал его голос, заставивший Кроули вздрогнуть:

— Ты был просто великолепен, мой дорогой.

Кроули мучительно поморщился, не отнимая лица от плеча Азирафеля.

— Ты издеваешься, ангел? — глухо пробормотал он.

Рука Азирафеля коснулась его макушки, зарылась в его волосы.

— Вовсе нет, — серьёзно ответил Азирафель. — Кроули, я хочу видеть твои глаза.

Тогда Кроули нехотя отстранился от Азирафеля, всё ещё сидя на его коленях. Встретился с ним взглядом. И чуть не задохнулся от удивления. В глазах ангела сияло такое восхищение, что Кроули смутился так, как никогда ещё ему не доводилось до этого дня, и поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— О, Кроули, пожалуйста, не надо, — почти взмолился Азирафель, и положил ладони на его щёки. — Не прячь свои глаза. Я хочу смотреть в них бесконечно. Они прекрасны!

— Что ты несёшь, ангел...

— Ты весь прекрасен, Кроули! — воскликнул Азирафель, поворачивая его лицо к себе.

— Я бесславное пятно на лике всей планеты. Я же кончил только от поцелуев с тобой, ангел, — прошептал Кроули, вынужденно глядя ему в лицо.

— Да! — радостно ответил на это Азирафель, и Кроули совсем растерялся. — Кроули, поверь мне. Любой на моём месте был бы польщён, считая себя после этого ну очень пылким любовником. Подумать только, одно прикосновение способно довести партнёра до оргазма! Не буду врать, мне бы это тоже было лестно, — слегка улыбнулся Азирафель, и Кроули не смог сдержать кривую ухмылку в ответ. — Но я же вижу, что причина кроется в твоих чувствах, — тихо добавил Азирафель. — И я потрясен их глубиной и силой. Мой дорогой...

И Азирафель слегка наклонил голову Кроули к себе и нежно коснулся его губ. И Кроули вновь ощутил, как шевельнулся в брюках Азирафеля возбужденный член. Кроули закатил глаза и обмяк, почти падая от облегчения на Азирафеля. Он всё ещё хочет его. Кроули возбуждает его! Так почему они теряют время?

— Ты, кажется, собирался сегодня вечером ко мне, ангел? — прошептал он в ухо Азирафеля. И не увидел, а, скорее, услышал его ответную улыбку и почувствовал его кивок. Кроули рывком переместился на своё сиденье, попутно устраняя с одежды все липкие следы. Он завёл мотор и посмотрел на Азирафеля.

Азирафель не отводил от него взгляда.

И Кроули снова стало хорошо и спокойно. Сейчас он привезет ангела домой. Там их ждут широкая постель и жаркая ночь, полная страстных вздохов и упоительных движений, и поцелуев, и долгих ласк. А утром они продолжат. И, возможно, днём тоже...

На губах Кроули расплылась широкая ухмылка. О, он покажет ангелу, что значит быть одержимым шесть тысяч лет! И «Бентли» резко дёрнулась и сорвалась с места.


	14. Первая ночь

Кроули не впервые принимал Азирафеля в своей квартире в качестве гостя. В последний раз это случилось буквально вчера. Тогда они после чрезвычайно тяжёлого дня (остановить Апокалипсис — не шутка!), ввалились в его жилище и почти мгновенно отключились. Кроули предоставил Азирафелю свою кровать, а сам рухнул на диван в другой комнате. Вчерашней ночью у него не было совершенно никаких сил, чтобы даже думать о романтике. Пережить бы следующий день...

Но сегодня вечером, Кроули надеялся, всё будет иначе. Он распахнул перед Азирафелем дверь, пропуская ангела вперёд.

Затем прошел прямиком к кухне, которая служила Кроули скорее баром, чем местом для приготовления еды. Он достал из шкафа бутылку и поспешно разлил по бокалам красное вино, подмечая, как, оказывается, сильно трясутся от волнения его руки. Весь его кураж вдруг снова куда-то испарился. Кроули чуть не застонал от ненависти к себе. Ведь минуту назад всё было хорошо! Почему же он снова впадает в глухую панику?!

Он услышал шорох шагов, резко развернулся и увидел, что Азирафель тоже прошёл в кухню. Кроули жестом пригласил его занять высокий табурет у барной стойки. Других стульев на кухне Кроули не водилось. Он поставил перед Азирафелем его бокал, а затем опустил на стол и свой. Но, видимо, не рассчитал с силой. Бокал с громким треском ударился ножкой о полированный чёрный камень столешницы и разбился прямо в руке Кроули. Брызги вина и стеклянная крошка разлетелись в разные стороны.

Кроули стоял и тупо смотрел на свою руку, пока по ней стекали красные капли. Это всего лишь вино, а не кровь. Поразительно, но он умудрился не порезаться осколками. Потом поднял взгляд на Азирафеля. Тот взволнованно привстал, поймал запястье Кроули и осмотрел его ладонь. Тоже не найдя ничего опасного, Азирафель слегка улыбнулся и подул на его руку. Кроули никогда не видел раньше, чтобы ангел совершал чудеса таким способом. Это была его собственная фишка, придуманная лично Кроули специально для произведения впечатления на одного-единственного ангела. Хотя, на демонов она, оказывается, тоже действовала, если, конечно, её применял Азирафель...

С ладони Кроули исчезли красные капли, разбившийся бокал снова оказался целым, а вино опять заплескалось в бутылке.

— Позволь, я сам наполню его тебе, дорогой? — спросил Азирафель.

Он налил Кроули вина и аккуратно придвинул ему бокал. Кроули медленно опустился на стул

— Предлагаю ещё один тост, — сказал ангел, с улыбкой глядя на Кроули. — За нас.

— За... нас? — переспросил Кроули. Его руки всё ещё тряслись, когда он подносил свой бокал и звонко чокался с ангелом.

Азирафель глотнул вина и поставил бокал на стол. Повернулся к Кроули.

— Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить, Кроули. Но сначала...

Азирафель потянулся вперёд и оставил на его губах нежный поцелуй с лёгким привкусом вина. Потом он снова выпрямился.

— Это поможет тебе немного успокоиться.

Рука ангела накрыла ладонь Кроули, лежащую на барной стойке.

— Я спокоен, ангел, — попытался возразить Кроули. Но кого он обманывал? Он вздохнул и поднёс свою руку вместе с рукой Азирафеля к лицу, прижался к его ладони губами. Потом потёрся о неё щекой. — Меня трясёт, как шестнадцатилетнюю девственницу, проданную в гарем султана, — признался он.

Азирафель хмыкнул.

— Не очень лестное сравнение для меня, мой дорогой. Но я тебя понял, — он склонил голову набок. — Почему же ты так волнуешься, Кроули?

Кроули закрыл глаза, слегка покачиваясь, растворяясь в нежности прикосновения ладони Азирафеля к своему лицу, собираясь с духом, обкатывая на языке слова, которые сотнями лет крутились в голове.

— Потому что я слишком сильно люблю тебя, ангел, — прошептал он наконец, не открывая глаз. Но не в силах слушать тишину, воцарившуюся в комнате, и догадываться о реакции Азирафеля, он всё же поднял веки. Уставился исподлобья в лицо ангела. Азирафель смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза. — Между прочим, эти слова дорогого стоят, — пробормотал он, сжигая за собой все мосты (говорить, так всё, что думаешь!), — не очень-то часто услышишь от демона признание в любви. Если только от совсем пропащего...

Кроули неотрывно глядел на Азирафеля. Глаза ангела были круглые от переполнявших его эмоций. А ещё они ярко блестели. И их цвет... Кроули никогда не мог понять, какого они всё-таки цвета. Иногда они казались ярко-голубыми, иногда серыми. Порой они отливали зелёным, а временами, когда Азирафель был не в духе, становились тёмно-синими. Но неизменно в правом глазу ангела Кроули находил крохотное пятнышко, всегда постоянное, всегда карего цвета. И он цеплялся за него, как за якорь, как за незыблемое нечто в этом вечно меняющемся мире.

Вот и сейчас Кроули просто прикипел взглядом к этому крохотному тёмному островку в прозрачных глазах Азирафеля (кстати говоря, небесно-лазурных в эту минуту). Его признание прозвучало, и он ждал ответа. Но вместо него Азирафель мягко высвободил свою руку из хватки Кроули, и вдруг поднялся с табурета. Он сделал шаг и встал напротив Кроули. А потом просто обнял.

— Ты не пропащий, Кроули. Ты — особенный. И за это я тебя и люблю, — тоже признался Азирафель, и Кроули, с силой выдохнув, уронил ему голову на плечо. Ладони Азирафеля начали гладить его спину, сначала нежно, а потом всё настойчивее и крепче. А ангел всё говорил. — Я очень сильно люблю тебя. А ещё, признаюсь, безумно тебя хочу... Возможно, ангелы тоже не слишком часто говорят такое. Но я... ох, Кроули, если бы только знал. Столько лет! Столько долгих лет ты сводишь меня с ума. Я годами мечтал прикоснуться к тебе, мучился днями и ночами, думая о том, как сильно моё желание, так отчаянно жаждал поцеловать тебя!

— Ангел…

— Наша встреча в Риме… В то время я понял, что мой интерес к тебе не проходит с годами. Что я начинаю вспоминать о тебе всё чаще, и эти мысли выбивали меня из колеи. И самым пугающим было то, что я видел в твоих глазах не меньший интерес.

Кроули сглотнул. А Азирафель продолжал, горячо шепча ему в ухо:

— Я надеялся, что ты сойдёшься с людьми, в Риме это было несложно. И тогда моя… да, моя страсть к тебе ослабнет. Но… Это просто безумие, Кроули. Я, действительно, сходил с ума по тебе. Это было похоже на настоящую одержимость.

Кроули резко поднял голову от его плеча.

— Что ты сказал? — воскликнул он. — Одержимость?!

И, не удержавшись, начал хохотать, как умалишённый. О, если бы только Азирафель знал! Если бы он представил, что Кроули, как последний слепец, все шесть тысяч лет подряд считал одержимым именно себя, он бы тоже смеялся вместе с ним в эту минуту. Но Азирафель явно не ждал такой реакции на свои слова, и, опешив, немного отстранился от него. Но Кроули обхватил его ногами за талию и, всё ещё ухмыляясь во весь рот, обвил руками шею.

— Нет, не уходи, ангел. Прости за эту дурацкую истерику. Я потом тебе как-нибудь объясню, что здесь смешного. Но не сейчас.

Он склонился к лицу Азирафеля и приник к его губам долгим поцелуем. А Азирафель, с жаром отвечая ему, вдруг подхватил его под зад и, легко подняв, прижал к себе. Кроули уцепился за него ногами покрепче. И, не разрывая поцелуй, Азирафель понёс Кроули на руках к выходу из кухни. Кроули что-то промычал ему, и ангел всё-таки ответил, на минутку отвлекаясь от его губ.

— Я помню, где у тебя спальня, Кроули.

— Я хотел спросить, тебе не тяжело? — спросил он, улыбаясь от уха до уха, безумно счастливый.

— Я готов носить тебя на руках вечно, — ответил Азирафель.

— Не согласен. Тогда нам будет очень неудобно заниматься сексом.

Азирафель уже добрался до нужной комнаты и со смехом уложил его спиной на кровать.

— Ты чертовски прав, мой дорогой.

И медленно стянул с себя пиджак.

— Нет, ангел, подожди, — взмолился Кроули.

Азирафель, собираясь развязывать галстук, замер, удивленно подняв брови. Кроули плавным движением перетёк на край кровати ближе к нему. Поднялся на колени и аккуратно отвёл его руки.

— Мечтал сделать это годами, — признался Кроули. И принялся медленно развязывать клетчатую бабочку.

Это было даже круче поцелуев. Пальцы Кроули, пока он возился с хитрым узлом, иногда касались голой кожи то шеи, то подбородка Азирафеля, и Кроули каждый раз прошивало дрожью с головы до ног. От ангела исходил манящий тонкий аромат, заставлявший трепетать крылья носа Кроули.

Наконец он развязал галстук, стянул его с шеи, не забыв при этом призывно взглянуть в глаза Азирафелю. Ангел, судя по выражению его лица, искренне наслаждался происходящим. Кроули отбросил бабочку на стул, на спинке которого уже красовался снятый ранее Азирафелем пиджак. Следом настала очередь жилета. А потом он взялся за верхние пуговицы рубашки.

— Азирафель, — выдохнул он. — Скажи мне, что это не сон...

Пальцы Кроули слегка дрожали, когда он начал расстегивать рубашку Азирафеля.

— Кроули, я бы посоветовал тебе расслабиться, но, признаться, я и сам сейчас на взводе, — произнёс Азирафель с непривычной хрипотцой в голосе. И от звука этого голоса у Кроули побежали мурашки по спине.

Он уже расстегнул все пуговицы, и положил обе ладони на грудь Азирафеля. Невольно облизнулся. Медленно провёл руками по коже, скользнул к плечам, сбрасывая с них рубашку под ноги ангелу. Азирафель, в свою очередь протянул руки к Кроули и стянул с него лонгслив через голову.

Прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной кожи Кроули, снова посылая по ней новые волны мурашек. Кроули вздрогнул. В штанах у него давно было тесно и горячо, и жгучее нетерпение овладело им. Он положил руки на ремень брюк Азирафеля и поднял лицо вверх. Азирафель молча кивнул ему, и Кроули быстро расстегнул ремень и потянул брюки вниз вместе с бельём.

Наконец-то он увидел своего ангела полностью обнаженным! У Кроули моментально пересохло во рту, когда перед его взором открылась эта захватывающая дух картина. Прямо напротив его лица покачивался напряжённый член Азирафеля, не самый длинный, зато довольно мощный, и у Кроули помутилось в глазах от вожделения. Не удержав восхищенного стона, он не стал тратить больше времени на разглядывание. Он ещё успеет налюбоваться. Сейчас его уже просто раздирало на части от нетерпения.

Кроули обнял Азирафеля за спину одной рукой, а второй с трепетом прикоснулся к его члену. Ангел с отчётливым шипением выдохнул сквозь зубы, и Кроули мельком взглянул на его лицо. Азирафель смотрел на него сверху вниз, глаза его немного потемнели и приобрели странный оттенок, такого Кроули ещё никогда не видел. Они казались сейчас почти карими, и то самое тёмное пятнышко совсем слилось с приобретшей тот же цвет радужкой.

Кроули, всё так же не отводя взгляда от его глаз, губами коснулся повлажневшей головки, и вдруг втянул её в рот. Глаза Азирафеля немедленно закатились, и он издал короткий сдавленный всхлип, невольно покачнувшись. Кроули это несказанно воодушевило.

Он провёл языком по всей длине члена, с наслаждением впитывая вкус и запах Азирафеля, от которого у него тут же вскружило голову. Кроули принялся покрывать быстрыми жадными поцелуями весь член, потом снова взял его в рот. В этот момент он почувствовал руку Азирафеля на своей макушке. Пальцы его слабо цеплялись за волосы Кроули, поглаживали и ободряли.

Кроули потянулся рукой к своей ширинке, привычным движением расстегивая джинсы, собираясь приласкать себя. Но услышал, как тихо постанывает над ним Азирафель и мгновенно передумал.

Он выпустил член Азирафеля изо рта, обхватил руками талию ангела и опрокинулся на кровать, повалив его на себя сверху. Азирафель только успел ахнуть, а Кроули чуть не потерял сознание от ощущения горячего тяжёлого тела на себе. Он быстро выскользнул из-под него, сел, выпутался из тесных штанов, и снова вернулся к Азирафелю.

Теперь они оба были обнажены и лежали рядом на постели. Азирафель уже открыл глаза и, восхищенно улыбаясь, рассматривал Кроули, пока его ладони изучали всё его тело. Они плавно двигались от плеч вниз к животу, кругами гладили его, а потом пальцы Азирафеля легли на член Кроули и сжали его.

Кроули с силой выдохнул и, прижавшись к Азирафелю, перевернулся вместе с ним. Теперь Кроули практически лежал сверху и хорошо чувствовал, как его член трётся о член ангела. Кроули снова принялся целовать Азирафеля, глубоко, чувственно. Бедра его подавались вперёд и назад, вжимались в мягкое тело под ним, и теперь оба они уже постанывали в поцелуе.

Кроули, почти задохнувшись от переполняющих его ощущений, с трудом оторвался от Азирафеля. Взглянул ему в лицо. Он представлял, какими безумными, должно быть, выглядели сейчас его собственные глаза, если даже глаза Азирафеля заволокла пелена жгучего желания.

— Ангел... — выдохнул Кроули, — ты позволишь мне?

Кроули снова толкнулся вперёд, тяжёло дыша, снова вызывая во всём теле маленький взрыв от ощущения невыносимо приятного трения.

Азирафель поспешно кивнул. А потом и промолвил, посчитав, что молчаливого согласия недостаточно.

— Да, мой дорогой. Разумеется... — и нежно погладил его по щеке.

Кроули чуть не взвыл, услышав эти слова. Неужели всё то, о чём он так долго мечтал, сейчас сбудется? Азирафель под ним, мягкий, сводящий с ума своим теплом, своим запахом, своими поцелуями и прикосновениями. И он желает Кроули, он готов, он не против... От этого можно было сойти с ума!

Кроули, еле сдерживаясь, погладил округлые колени Азирафеля, и ангел понятливо согнул их. Кроули, будучи даже на пике возбуждения, не мог не задать ангелу мучивший его вопрос.

— Азирафель... У тебя был кто-нибудь до меня? — спросил он и закусил губу, ужасаясь своей дерзости.

Азирафель снова кивнул. Затем прошептал успокаивающим тоном:

— Да. Не беспокойся, Кроули, у меня есть небольшой опыт.

Именно это Кроули и беспокоило больше всего, но прямо сейчас он не собирался портить им обоим долгожданный момент глупой ревностью. Он просто тоже кивнул в ответ, радуясь, что не напугает ангела. А потом толкнулся в его тело.

И чуть не потерял сознание от мысли, что сейчас произойдёт. Азирафель прерывисто и часто задышал. Кроули склонился к нему, покрывая поцелуями его лицо, а сам продолжал медленно входить в его.

Несмотря на то, что он не забыл позаботиться небольшим чудом о смазке, внутри тела Азирафеля было слишком узко. И от этой тесноты и горячего дыхания ангела, и от того, как он обхватил ногами его за талию, расслабляясь, подаваясь навстречу, Кроули вдруг снова сильно затрясло. Он ощутил, как сразу взмокли ладони, которыми он опирался на постель, и с ужасом понял, что не сможет проникнуть в его тело. Потому что с ним произошло то, о чём не мог даже помыслить, что не могло присниться ему в самом страшном сне.

От необычайно сильного волнения его член опал. Кроули оцепенел от стыда, нелепо нависнув над Азирафелем, и не знал, что делать. То ли бежать отсюда и сразу на край света, то ли посмеяться и сделать вид, что всё в порядке...

Но в том-то и дело, что ничего в порядке не было! Дважды за вечер опозориться перед существом своей мечты! Всю свою долгую и никчемную жизнь на Земле предаваться мечтам о соитии с ангелом и в самый важный момент сесть в лужу самым позорным образом! О, если бы Кроули мог, он бы развоплотился прямо сейчас, чтобы никогда не встречаться взглядом с Азирафелем...

Но руки ангела вдруг обняли его спину и мягко притянули к себе. Кроули позволил себе упасть на Азирафеля и спрятать пылающее от мучительного стыда лицо на его груди. Он чувствовал, как из глаз брызнули обжигающие злые слёзы, но гордость не позволяла ему утереть их.

Лучше бы он умер в ванне, полной святой воды, чем проходил через такие унижения...

Он почувствовал, как к его волосам прикасаются губы Азирафеля.

— Это всё адреналин, — негромким голосом проговорил Азирафель, целуя макушку Кроули.

— Что? — глухо переспросил Кроули, давясь слезами.

Ладонь Азирафеля успокаивающе прошлась по его голове, погладила по спине.

— Избыток адреналина, мой дорогой, — повторил Азирафель спокойно. — Вырабатывается при сильном волнении. Чрезвычайно полезен в бою, но совершенно лишний во время секса.

— Что?? — снова выдавил Кроули, понимая только, что интонация Азирафеля совсем не похожа на голос того, кому противно находиться рядом с ним.

— Проще говоря, ты переволновался, Кроули.

Азирафель перекатился на бок, укладывая Кроули рядом с собой. Он приподнял его подбородок пальцами и ласково заглянул в глаза. В животе Кроули болезненно скрутило. Почему он не отталкивает его? Почему разговаривает так нежно?

В этот момент ладонь Азирафеля прошлась по его щекам, стирая следы слёз. Кроули не выдержал и всхлипнул.

— Ангел, почему ты не презираешь меня? Я бездарное и никчёмное...

— Тише, — палец Азирафеля коснулся губ Кроули, и тот моментально умолк. — Тише, — повторил Азирафель. — Тебе нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы успокоиться, вот и всё. Адреналин распадается в организме за несколько минут. Но мы ведь никуда не спешим, верно, Кроули?

Азирафель ободряюще улыбнулся ему, и Кроули почти против воли кивнул.

— И я не собираюсь презирать тебя, дорогой мой. Я люблю тебя.

Ладонь Азирафеля снова гладила его лицо, ловила пальцами капли слёз, успокаивала. А сам он продолжал говорить, и его слова, наконец, стали медленно проникать в сознание Кроули.

— Я люблю тебя. Я готов ждать, сколько угодно. Я ведь ждал очень долго, Кроули. Смотрел на тебя со стороны. Любовался, когда ты не видел. Позволял себе фривольные слова, надеясь, что ты их не заметишь, и втайне желая, чтобы ты понял меня. Прекрасно зная, что ты для меня — запретный плод, я мечтал проводить с тобой каждый день своей жизни. И ночь. Ох, Кроули, как же я жаждал этих ночей с тобой...

— Ангел... — потрясенно проговорил Кроули. После всех событий этого вечера откровения Азирафеля показались ему ещё более шокирующими.

— А ты всегда был так близко и в то же время недосягаемо далеко. Привлекательный. Дерзкий. Робкий. Как тебе удавалось совместить в себе несовместимое? Настоящий искуситель!

Кроули почувствовал, как жарко запылали его щёки. А Азирафель всё не останавливался. Его словно прорвало, как будто он хотел выплеснуть на ошарашенного признаниями Кроули всё, что копилось в нём веками...

— Я грезил о твоих волосах, — Азирафель запустил пальцы в шевелюру Кроули, ласково их перебирая. — Огненные, вызывающие, они приковывали взгляд. Я так мечтал сделать это...

Пальцы Азирафеля провели по всей его голове сверху донизу, и Кроули содрогнулся от пронзившего всё его тело острого удовольствия. Он едва не закатил глаза, подставляясь под ласку.

— А твои глаза, Кроули? Ты хотя бы догадывался, каково другим смотреть в них?

Кроули моргнул. Он предполагал, что догадывался. Обычно те, кто смотрели ему в глаза или громко кричали, или сразу в панике отводили взгляд. Но, оказалось, он ошибался. Пальцы Азирафеля осторожно коснулись его век, погладили закрытые глаза, отчего Кроули едва заметно вздрогнул.

— Твои глаза — воплощенное чудо. Я не мог отвести от них взгляд, я тонул в них. Как же тяжело было заставлять себя не смотреть в них неотрывно. Они всегда завораживали меня, влекли к себе.

Азирафель потянулся к Кроули и коснулся губами сначала одного века, потом другого. Снова лёг на подушку, и Кроули открыл глаза. Ангел продолжал глядеть на него влюбленным взглядом, и Кроули еще раз ощутил, как его накрывает смущением, но, впрочем, это чувство всё же было скорее приятным.

— Представь, Кроули, что я чувствовал, когда видел тебя рядом с собой, до боли прекрасного и — увы! — недоступного. Я знал, что ты, несмотря на свою природу, в глубине прячешь доброе сердце...

Кроули снова вздрогнул.

— Ты всегда казался мне намного более милым, чем старался показать себя.

Кроули спрятал пылающие щёки в шею Азирафеля.

— Таким красивым. Добрым. Чутким. Отзывчивым.

С губ Кроули сорвался стон. Он запрокинул голову назад.

— Ангел, — хрипло произнёс он. — Не продолжай, умоляю. Иначе я...

И он крепко прижался бедром к ноге Азирафеля. Колено ангела скользнуло между его ног и Кроули чуть не зашипел сквозь зубы. Азирафель сильно стиснул его в объятиях. Он прижал его к себе, и вновь затвердевший от невыносимо волнующих похвал ангела член Кроули упёрся в его бедро.

— Я ждал тебя очень долго, Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель, и голос его опять стал прерывистым, и дыхание вновь участилось. — Я мог бы ждать ещё столько же. Но, если ты готов, я не против продолжить...

Кроули облизнул губы и посмотрел в глаза ангела, чтобы уловить момент, когда яркая голубизна радужки начала меняться на жгучую обволакивающую темноту. Глаза Азирафеля вновь стали карими, и Кроули успел подумать, что ангел, должно быть, обладал невероятной силой воли, чтобы так умело держать себя в руках, если за столько лет ни разу не выдал своего секрета. Кроули уже догадался, что такой оттенок его глаза приобретали в момент, когда Азирафель чувствовал вожделение.

— Я не против продолжить, Азирафель, — вымолвил он, наконец.

— В таком случае, я бы предпочёл быть сверху, если ты не возражаешь? — Азирафель чмокнул Кроули в кончик носа. — Мне так привычнее, — улыбнулся он.

Всё внутри Кроули сладко замерло от этих слов.

— Нет, — выдавил он. — То есть, да! Я не против, Азирафель! — воскликнул Кроули, окончательно запутавшись в словах. — Ты можешь делать что угодно, я весь... твой... — добавил он уже еле слышно.

Но Азирафель услышал его. Медленно кивнул. Опёрся на локоть и свободной рукой провел по телу Кроули. По груди, ласково поглаживая затвердевшие соски, по животу, твёрдому от напряженных мышц. И наконец его пальцы, ставшие вдруг чудесным образом гладкими и влажными от стекающей с них смазки, скользнули между ног Кроули.

Он давно уже закрыл глаза, отдаваясь во власть ощущений, которые дарили руки Азирафеля. Он едва дышал, и только сердце грохотало так, что было больно ушам от отдающего в них пульса. Пальцы Азирафеля медленно кружили вокруг его паха, дразнили лёгкими, будто случайными касаниями, от которых член Кроули дёргался, а сам Кроули еле слышно шипел сквозь зубы.

В голове у него был туман, и ни одной связной мысли. Весь его разум заполнили ощущения от прикосновений ангела. И Кроули медленно умирал, пока пальцы Азирафеля вели по его члену вверх, а затем воскресал, когда резко опускались вниз.

Он уже изнывал от дразнящих ласк, но совершенно перестал нервничать. Отпустил тревоги и переживания. Азирафель с ним рядом, и в эту минуту его больше ничего не волновало. Возбуждение в нём росло с каждым новым прикосновением, он сам не замечал, как начал постанывать, нетерпеливо поднимая бёдра навстречу тёплой ладони. И, хотя он был уже готов к этому, он всё-таки не удержал судорожного вздоха и широко распахнул глаза, когда палец Азирафеля проник в его тело.

Но веки Кроули сами собой закрылись, потому что палец начал двигаться в нём, кружил, надавливал, растягивал, и Кроули совсем потерялся в этом завораживающем ритме, растворился в нём целиком. Он был весь в эту минуту сгустком пламени, расплавленным куском металла, с которым рука умелого кузнеца могла творить что угодно — или шедевр, достойный воспевания в веках, или покорёженный лом, место которому лишь на свалке.

Он не заметил, когда пальцы Азирафеля покинули его тело, и только лишь когда ангел, слегка задыхаясь, склонился над ним, обеспокоенно хлопая по щеке, Кроули понял, что всё это время находился на грани потери сознания.

— Кроули? Всё в порядке? Я могу продолжать?

— Да-а-а... ангел... да! — выдохнул Кроули.

И тут же выгнулся на постели, запрокинул голову и протяжно застонал. Азирафель над ним ответил почти таким же стоном, медленно входя в его тело.

Кроули уже ничего не понимал. Он забыл, как его зовут. Он не понимал, где он, кто он, в каком времени и пространстве он существует. Человек ли он до сих пор, змей, или принял свою демоническую форму? И не крылья ли трепещут у него за спиной?

Всё, что он ощущал — это горячее тело Азирафеля над ним, внутри него. Он чувствовал его руки, крепко обхватившие его, прижимающие из всех сил к себе. Он ощущал грандиозную заполненность в своём теле, и из глаз его текли обжигающие, как кипяток, слёзы, которые тотчас сцеловывал Азирафель, но этого Кроули тоже не осознавал.

Он задыхался, но не мог сделать ни глотка воздуха, потому что забыл, как дышать. Он смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами на склонившееся над ним лицо Азирафеля, но не различал его. Сейчас Кроули окружал только белый, слепящий свет, и его начал охватывать иррациональный ужас. Кроули боялся, что растворится в нём и навсегда исчезнет. Но горячие руки Азирафеля, сжимающие его тело, говорили ему, что бояться не нужно. Они не собирались отпускать его ни на секунду. Его ангел был рядом. И никто не собирался исчезать.

А потом Азирафель начал двигаться, и Кроули наконец вернулся на Землю. Он разглядел лицо ангела и чуть снова не утонул в его необыкновенных потемневших глазах.

— Азирафель... — в восхищении проговорил Кроули, а потом застонал от нахлынувшего невыносимого удовольствия.

— Ты очень... красивый... сейчас, — задыхаясь, говорил Азирафель, с каждым словом совершая всё более глубокие и резкие движения, сводящие Кроули с ума. — Ты всегда... всегда... но сейчас...

— А-ах, ангел... Помолчи... — взмолился Кроули и крепко обнял его ногами за талию.

— Жаль, что ты... не видишь себя... — договорил-таки Азирафель.

Теперь он двигался молча, ритм его толчков всё нарастал. Кроули изо всех сил вцепился ему в плечи, откинул голову назад. Он сжимал зубы, чтобы не всхлипывать ежесекундно, но проиграл себе в этой борьбе. Каждое движение Азирафеля отзывалось в его теле маленьким взрывом, он уже стонал в голос, понимая, что просто не в силах удержать рвущиеся наружу крики. Он не помнил, чтобы чувствовал себя так хорошо когда-либо, с кем-либо... Ангел, его ангел, занимался сейчас с ним любовью, и это было безумно хорошо, и правильно, и единственно верно.

— Кроули, я больше не выдержу, — выдохнул Азирафель, чуть замедляясь, прижимаясь взмокшим лбом к его лбу.

Но Кроули было мало. Он ещё не насытился ангелом. Не успел насладиться им сполна. Он готов был провести под ним много часов, стонать, выкрикивать его имя, ловить его вздохи, закатывать глаза, подаваясь навстречу глубоким и плавным движениям, и видеть перед закрытыми веками взрывающиеся звёзды. Но он чувствовал, что Азирафель уже на пределе — он весь напрягся, мышцы его стали твёрдыми, как камень, всё тело его дрожало. А внутри Кроули стало очень горячо и тесно, и это было невыносимо прекрасно... и остро... и обжигающе горячо... и очень влажно… Но лишь самую малость не хватало до самого пика. Оргазм не наступал. Ему хотелось ещё сильнее... и резче. Хотелось так, как Кроули привык кончать за долгие, безумно долгие годы.

Азирафель с длинным вздохом упал на него, горячо целуя его лицо. Потом перекатился набок. Кроули потянулся к себе рукой, и привычными жестами начал быстро водить пальцами по члену, приближая разрядку. Как вдруг его остановила ладонь Азирафеля.

— Кроули... — прошептал он, — позволь мне.

И Кроули изумленно уставился на него. Он смог только молча кивнуть, и тогда Азирафель взял его запястья и завёл его руки за голову, крепко прижал запястья к подушке. Пальцы Азирафеля сомкнулись на его члене, несколько раз провели вверх и вниз. А потом Азирафель неожиданно склонился к нему и накрыл его своим ртом.

Кроули глядел во все глаза, вцепившись руками в подушку над своей головой. Он не мог отвести взгляд от светлой макушки, которая размеренно двигалась вверх, вниз, плавно, тягуче. Неужели это губы Азирафеля сейчас сжимают его член, его язык кружит по головке, заставляя Кроули вздрагивать от прошивающих его тело волн удовольствия? Неужели он не спит, и всё это происходит с ним в реальности?

Чувствовать свой член в горячем влажном рту ангела, понимать, что это Азирафель сейчас делает это ради Кроули, ради него, было так невыносимо прекрасно, что Кроули хватило ненадолго. На мгновение он испугался мысли, что сейчас кончит ему в рот, и Азирафелю станет противно. Он дёрнулся было, но крепкая рука с силой легла ему на живот, и Кроули содрогнулся всем телом, всё-таки увидев перед глазами и звёзды, и вспышки, и яркий свет.

Он на мгновение обмяк, поражённый невероятно мощным оргазмом. Такого он не испытывал очень давно... возможно, никогда. Тело его ещё вздрагивало, ладони нещадно покалывало миллионом мелких острых иголочек. Он ухватил Азирафеля за плечи и притянул его к себе. Лицо его оказалось перед ним, глаза снова стали небесно-голубыми и искрились от удовольствия. А губы были ярко-красными и широко улыбались. «Эти губы только что...» — подумалось Кроули, и он простонал:

— Ангел... это было... было так...

В голове шумело, руки дрожали от слабости, а слова не шли к нему, но Азирафель прекрасно всё понял.

— Это было волшебно, Кроули, — сказал он. — По крайней мере, выглядел ты именно так. Пожалуйста, и впредь не лишай меня удовольствия доводить тебя до оргазма, — добавил он.

— Что? — выдавил Кроули, заливаясь краской с головы до ног.

— Оставь руки для быстрого удовлетворения в душе, когда меня не будет рядом, — сказал Азирафель всё с той же улыбкой. — Пока я с тобой, у нас найдутся и другие способы...

Кроули закрыл лицо обеими ладонями.

— Ангел, ты говоришь ужасные вещи, — пробормотал он.

Азирафель мягко развёл его руки, поцеловал в губы.

— Я смущаю тебя, дорогой мой? Прости.

— Нет, ангел. Просто это всё так... непривычно. Я... мне странно думать, что теперь ты всегда будешь рядом. Ты ведь будешь рядом? — обеспокоенно спросил Кроули, вдруг понимая, что они ещё ни разу не обсуждали, что будет потом.

Улыбка Азирафеля стала шире. Он снова лег на бок, сгреб в охапку Кроули и крепко прижал его к себе.

— А ты сомневался, Кроули? Мы теперь на нашей стороне. Вместе. — И Азирафель нежно чмокнул его в висок, прямо в выбитый на коже рисунок змеи, как много лет назад, в книжном магазине.

Кроули почувствовал, что позорно млеет в объятиях ангела. Странное ощущение, он готов был завидовать самому себе. Он почти ревновал к себе настоящему, думая о том, как прошлый Кроули сотнями лет даже не смел надеяться, что всё, происходящее с ними сейчас, когда-нибудь станет реальностью. Но Азирафель был рядом, и Кроули медленно успокаивался, отгонял глупые мысли, плыл на тёплых волнах умиротворения и постепенно проваливался в сон. Сначала краем сознания он ещё слышал голос Азирафеля, мягко нашёптывающий ему на ухо какие-то нежности, но затем всё исчезло и растворилось в полной темноте.

…

А потом Кроули проснулся.

Ему снился восхитительный сон. Азирафель в его сне был с ним, они занимались любовью всю ночь напролёт, и Кроули ощущал себя самым счастливым созданием во вселенной.

Он в панике повернулся на кровати, хлопнул ладонью по той стороне, где в его сне лежал Азирафель. Тёмные простыни были пусты и холодны. Сердце Кроули тоже мгновенно заледенело. Не может быть, чтобы это был только сон. Почему же тогда до сих пор горят огнём губы, зацелованные ангелом? Почему саднит всё тело и ощущается приятная дрожь в мышцах? Почему снова встал... о, нет, неужели и правда, опять?

И тут Кроули услышал, как тихо скрипнула дверь ванной комнаты, и на пороге спальни возникла знакомая фигура, облачённая в его собственный банный халат. Азирафелю неимоверно шёл чёрный шёлк, отметил про себя Кроули. А потом чуть не умер от нахлынувшего на него облегчения. Всё-таки это был не сон! Всё произошло в реальности. А он до сих пор не может поверить, что ангел в его квартире, ходит босиком в его халате, ложится с ним рядом, обнимает его крепко, до хруста в костях.

Полы халата слегка распахнулись, когда он устроился у него под боком, и Кроули почувствовал, как его снова вставший член ткнулся в бедро Азирафеля. Кроули смутился, и попытался было отстраниться, но руки Азирафеля всё ещё удерживали его в объятиях. Азирафель, конечно, всё заметил. Он вдруг улыбнулся и промурлыкал ему в ухо:

— Милый мой, ты уверен, что твоё тело, действительно, человеческое? Ты точно не использовал никакого чуда? Я оставил тебя на десять минут спящего и абсолютно обессиленного. Мы всю ночь только и делали, что занимались любовью, Кроули.

— Всего лишь семь раз, — прошептал он в ответ, улыбаясь, как безумный.

Ладонь Азирафеля, ещё немного влажная после душа, прошлась по всему его телу, от плеча и до бедра, и остановилась на ягодице. Пальцы легко гладили кожу, сжимали, сдавливали и, судя по лицу Азирафеля, ангелу доставляло огромное удовольствие тискать его за задницу.

Кроули потёрся носом о шею Азирафеля, вдыхая его божественный запах. Не об этом ли он мечтал с самой первой встречи, тогда, на стене Эдемского сада?

— Азирафель... — выдохнул он между поцелуями, которыми покрывал его кожу. — Я без понятия, что со мной происходит. Я уже не уверен, что понимаю, кто я. Но я точно знаю, что хочу тебя без перерыва, столько раз подряд, сколько понадобится, чтобы моё тело перестало шевелиться. Но и тогда я буду не против, чтобы ты поимел меня ещё раз, даже бесчувственного.

Азирафель издал короткий смешок, и Кроули, воодушевленный, продолжил, теперь уже заглядывая ему в глаза. Он различил в предрассветных сумерках, как тёмное пятнышко в его правом глазу исчезает, сливаясь с общим фоном поменявшей цвет радужки.

— Говорить об одержимости будет уже не оригинально, ангел. Тут ты меня опередил. Я просто скажу, что люблю тебя, Азирафель. И всегда любил. С самого первого дня.


	15. Эпилог

_год спустя_

Ровно год прошёл с того самого ужина в «Ритц», а с обещания Азирафеля пригласить Кроули на пикник — уже добрых полсотни лет. И вот наконец их пикник всё-таки состоялся.

Всё было по правилам, как на самом обычном среднестатистическом пикнике. Вот только для них обоих он был первым. Кроули было бы достаточно перекусить сэндвичем на скамейке в парке, но Азирафель настоял на обязательных пледе, корзине с едой и напитками и уютном местечке под дубом подальше от толпы.

Кроули потянулся к Азирафелю прямо через разложенную на салфетке еду.

— Кроули, ты измажешь рукав пиджака, — указал ему Азирафель.

Но Кроули это мало волновало. Ему хотелось целовать Азирафеля. Они уже час провели в парке, валяясь на траве, и до сих пор ни разу не поцеловались. Кроули не собирался больше ждать. Он бесцеремонно отодвинул салфетку подальше.

Азирафель полулежал на пледе, опираясь на локоть, и Кроули обнял его, привлекая ближе к себе. Жадно прильнул к губам, начал целовать сразу сильно и взасос, от нетерпения сжимая пальцами волосы на его затылке и закидывая ногу на его бедро.

Азирафель поначалу с удовольствием отвечал на поцелуй, но когда Кроули увлёкся и стал запускать руки под его рубашку, несильно отпихнул разгоряченного демона.

— Мой дорогой, мы в людном месте, — осадил его Азирафель. — Будь добр, веди себя прилично. — И он сбросил с себя его ногу.

— Ангел, — проныл Кроули, — никому во всём парке до нас нет никакого дела. — И снова обнял Азирафеля, зарылся носом ему в шею, шумно втянул ноздрями воздух. От запаха Азирафеля ему сносило крышу уже шесть тысяч лет и один год. Но Кроули не думал жаловаться, напротив.

— Я хочу тебя, Азирафель, — с придыханием проговорил он ему в шею.

Рука Азирафеля погладила его бок, а потом вдруг накрыла пах и сжала. Кроули резко выдохнул сквозь зубы.

— И кто теперь ведёт себя неприлично? — поддразнил его Кроули, легонько прикусывая мочку уха ангела.

— Хотел убедиться...

— В чём, ангел?

— В том, что ты настроен серьёзно, мой дорогой.

— И что же тебя убедило? — прошептал Кроули прямо ему в ухо.

— Твой стояк очень убедителен.

— Ангел, ты меня шокируешь, — воскликнул Кроули, чуть отстраняясь от Азирафеля, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Однако сам он улыбался от уха до уха. Кроули обожал слушать пошлости от любимого ангела.

— Я даже подумал, не было ли добавлено что-нибудь возбуждающее в рыбу с картошкой.

Кроули снова обнял Азирафеля, мягко уронил его на спину, и, с обожанием рассматривая его лицо, навис над ним.

— Это в тебя добавлено нечто возбуждающее, Азирафель, — серьёзно ответил он. — Что-то, отчего я схожу с ума уже шесть тысяч лет.

— И один год, — вставил Азирафель, улыбнувшись.

— И один год, — согласился Кроули. — И я согласен быть сумасшедшим ещё шесть тысяч лет. Если тебя всё устраивает, ангел.

Азирафель нежно чмокнул его в нос.

— Полностью. Обожаю одержимых демонов. У них масса достоинств, но, кроме всего прочего, они невероятно горячи в постели, — улыбка Азирафеля стала игривее.

— Про демонов ничего не могу сказать, но вот одного одержимого ангела я бы не променял ни на какие блага на свете.

И он склонился над Азирафелем, и уже касаясь своими губами губ ангела, прошептал тихо: «Я люблю тебя». И, прежде, чем их губы соединились в поцелуе, Кроули успел услышать ответ Азирафеля: «Я люблю тебя, Кроули».


End file.
